Resident Evil: Curses
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: The Sequeal to Resident Evil: Black Ops. Nine years have passed since Raccoon City, Umbrella is dead to the public yet their roots run deep in the black market. Can Chad survive another outbreak or will he die to save a teammates last remaining family?
1. Memories of a Time, Long Gone

**RESIDENT EVIL: CURSES**

_The damage here is unimaginable, thousands are dead and hundreds are missing tonight…_

_It was horrible! People were eaten others and monsters…! _

_The government's eyes have turned to Umbrella for answers on the horrors of Raccoon City…_

_The death toll stands at over a hundred thousand with hundreds still missing and presumed dead…._

_A virus that leaked from the Umbrella laboratories that were held secret below the city was the cause of a massive out break…_

_Umbrella officials and CEOs are headed to court for illegal dealings with biological weapons, extortion, blackmail and bribes of government and military officials and personnel, and mass murder…_

Raccoon City...

The world knows of the evils that took hold of it and its people. Few survivors know the horrors from which they escaped, holding their lives closely. It was thrown off to the people as a nuclear melt down, but soon was changed to the truth. Umbrella had caused the deaths of thousands and the skeletons in their closet kept falling out into the public. Blackmails, Illegal experiments, murder, and much more. Soon Umbrella's head people fell and stocks in the stock market lost value. Many went to prison with life sentences...but the real evil remained.

To the public and the world, Umbrella was dead...but few knew that Umbrella was stronger than ever...

_December 5th, 2006_

_In a remote location of Alaska..._

From a distance it was beautiful. Flashing lights and sounds of crackling like fireworks under the full moon that hung in the dark night sky. The snow among the hills was soft and smooth as marsh mellows that reflected an eye teasing blue tint from the sky, but further down footsteps trifled the heavenly snow and led further to slush. Mud was mixing with the snow and soon after that blood. Shell casings glimmered in the moonlight like diamonds in a thick strawberry cocktail. Growing closer, the sounds of crackling become more violent and continuous. The chorus of orders from a screaming commander accompanied the tuning sounds of bullets hitting metal. It was a war zone from a beautiful distance.

The wind in the air blew past the masked man who stood on the hill and watched the blood gun battle. A black handgun rested in a tactical holster at his thigh. Right next to it was five clips of ammo. Twelve bullets in each clip and a clip already loaded in the handgun. Next to the ammo rested a black combat knife that was held in its holster.

A lone man who had seen much in his life already, but was destined to see more stood atop a moonlit hill. The moonlight slowly faded to darkness behind dark clouds, but soon returned. The masked man was gone...

_xxxx_

His heart was racing at this point. His orders were simple enough; they just had to provide time for them to finish loading the trucks. A couple of scientists and information, some supplies to make the trip and they are gone. His assault rifle jumped in his hands as he fired at a group of soldiers trying to make it to cover. They fell in the hail of bullets, blood spraying onto the trampled snow. Screams were all around and were drowned out on occasion by rapid gunfire.

He ducked down and made his way back inside the warehouse. Vapors from his breath came and disappeared quickly. He had to make sure that everything was going according to plan.

_"Richards!" _A voice boomed over his radio.

Richards pulled his radio from his back pocket. "Richards here! What's your status?!" He replied as jogged through the warehouse.

_"We are about finished getting all the data we need. The scientists are loaded in the trucks and-" _

His words were cut as were the lights. Richards looked around in the darkness as red back up lights came on. They didn't give as good of light as the main power, but they still lit the way he needed to go. "What the hell happened to the lights?!" He yelled into the radio.

_"I don't know! Someone must have hit the main line or something!"_

"I'll be there soon! Hurry up with that data!" Richards replied as he stuffed the radio into his back pocket once more. He made it to a service lift and took it down to the lower levels of the warehouse were things were strangely quiet. "The hell?" He said to himself as he looked around. The red lights looked more of a crimson red with the darkness reaching out in certain areas. The lift came to a stop and Richards stepped out onto the cement floor. He walked further into the floor, but the whole area was deprived of life.

Richards looked down as he stepped into a dark liquid. The red back up lights made it hard to tell what it could be until he looked closer. His breath was stripped from him with the body of one of his own fell into the puddle of blood from the darkness. His throat was cut open, exposing the inside. Richards jumped back in fear and fell into the arms of an unknown person. He felt the warm breath on the back of his neck as a hand pulled his head back. Cold steel pressed against his neck, his body was in a moment of shock. He didn't have control of himself...he was going to die...

Suddenly his vision was blinded by a bright light. "Richards!" Someone called out as a shot was fired. He could feel blood sprinkle on his neck as the attacker fell into the darkness. Richards fell into the pool of blood and quickly regrouped himself as his savior ran up with three other mercs. "Are you alright?!" One asked as he shined the light on him.

"Y-yeah." Richards replied with a quiver in his voice. He turned toward where the attacker's body fell. The light soon followed, but no body was seen to their surprise. The mercs took up arms and looked around them. "Forget about him!" Richards said as he gathered himself mentally. "We move out!" He turned and led the mercs back toward the loading bay area. Mercenaries rushed around trying to get supplies in the transport trucks.

Another merc rushed up to Richards. "We got the data. Let's get out of here!" He said as he made his way into a transport truck.

Richards looked around "Alright!" He yelled for everyone to hear. "We are outta here! Move out!" With those words, gunfire broke out from the darkness. The shots were accurate to the point of killing three mercenaries. Richards sprayed his clip into the darkness, where the fire came from as he took cover.

The transport trucks roared to life as the mercenaries fired into the darkness only to be picked off skillfully by an unknown enemy. Richards watched as his men dropped left and right. Blood splattered all over the floor and near objects. They had to be fighting against thirty armed soldiers and Richards didn't want to be around to see if his estimate was close. He quickly jumped into one of the two transport vehicles as it started to move by him. He was in the second truck behind the first which held important personnel. They were moving smoothly until...

_BOOM!_

Richard's transport was rocked by an explosion. They made it into the dark exit tunnel as he looked back to see the other transport had crashed into the wall next to the exit. "Damnit!" He yelled as he knew that the trip to the next Umbrella location would be a long and hard one without the supplies in that truck. He sat down next to a scientist who was scared for his life. "We're outta here."

The cold air hit them as they came out of the tunnel and into the snowy hills. They were safe from danger now as they drove along the snowy road. Richards sighed in relief that he made it out with the data and scientist. He would be paid well for a mission complete. Vacation in Maui or just somewhere far away from orders until he needed more money.

_POP!_

Richards head snapped toward the front of the truck at the sound of the shot. The truck started to swerve. Richards felt himself thrown into the air and crash hard. He was thrown into the air once more and then hit hard of the covering tarp. Everything was in slow motion as he watched a mass of wood hit one of the scientists and then disappeared. Richards was thrown forward as they crashed into a tree. He landed outside in the soft cold forgiving snow.

His head was ringing and the sky held many moons as he caught his lost breath. Turning over onto his stomach he could feel his ribs were cracked and warm water covered his face. He looked at the snow and saw it wasn't water, but it was blood. With the steady drip of it from the tip of his nose, it was his. He reached up and felt a disgusting meaty gash on his head that drenched his fingers with blood. He slowly stood to his feet and looked at what was left of the transport. The back half was torn from the rest of the truck and bodies laid everywhere. Some hung from tree branches and some were twisted with the metal in the wreckage. Everyone was dead...

_POP!_

Richards felt a bullet hit his shoulder. The force of it spun him around making everything a dark white blur before he crashed into the snow once more. He looked up at the night sky and saw the moon. His body was cold and numb as he watched the vapor from his breath disappear in thin air. A dark figure walked up and stood over him in the moonlight. The figure seemed to be an angel of death that hell sent for him. It had to be the same man from the warehouse. How could one man cause so much death…This was no man…This was a demon.

The moon was so beautiful...everything was so beautiful...

_January 20th, 2007_

_L.A. California..._

Steam rose up to outline the light coming in from the window through the blinds. The hot water was stimulating as it hit his body. His dog tags shined in the light as he washed the soap from his body. They read...

_Matose Mario E._

_775858547AB-_

_Christian_

Mario Matose, the younger brother of Roberto Matose. He was a trained Navy SEAL now and was at the rank of captain. He went into the Navy and was shown a lot of respect because of the actions of his brother. He didn't want the respect given, but he wanted to earn it as his brother once had to. He would continue his brother's legacy in the military and write his own history in the annals of the US military.

Turned off the shower and took some time to gather his meditation before stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off in front of the mirror while inspecting his physique. He was taller than Rob, standing at 6'1, but only weighed in at two hundred and six pounds. Rob was two hundred and sixty-four pounds before he left for the last time. Mario still had a rock solid body that was a weapon in itself, coming close to being the deadliest in hand to hand combat in the SEALS. They told him that he wouldn't survive with Tony Miller and Chad Winn if they were still around.

"Chad…" Mario seethed almost in a hatred way. He didn't talk to him at Rob's funeral; he didn't want to even hear what he had to say. Mario knew that Rob could have survived Raccoon City. What he saw in Rob, Rob could survive anything, but Mario knew that fire team commanders can give the wrong orders at the wrong time. That mainly leads to his men to get them killed and in a situation like Raccoon City, probably in the most horrific way possible, but Chad and his girlfriend made it out alive and well. "Why not my brother?"

The air was cool as he opened the door to his room and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked over on the bed to find his girlfriend Lena wrapped in the white sheets. Her beautiful figure was outlined in the creases of the silk like sheets. Her face was that of a sleeping angel and her midnight black hair was sprawled out in a beautiful mess amongst the pillow her head rested upon. Mario smiled as he walked over and kissed her softly on the lips. She stirred some and opened her eyes to meet Mario's. "Hey," She said softly with a small stretch. "Mmmm...You smell good..."

"You look good." Mario replied as he kissed her once more. "I'll let you go back to sleep..." He said, but his offer was rejected as she pulled him into bed. Lena kissed him as she embraced him closely, her hands gathering the sensation of his hard body. "Alright," Mario said. "I guess you don't want to sleep."

"You know what I want." She teased in his ear as she nibbled into his neck.

"Done..."

_xxxx_

_Pittsburgh, Pa_

He snapped as he heard the cries of his friends. His name echoed in his ear and slowly faded into an unseen distance. The mixture of cold air and hot sweat sent shivers down his spine as he wiped his forehead. Dark blue morning light was at the window as he felt his heart begin to pace itself once more. He knew that his memories were his curse, but it was those same memories that drove him to fight.

Soft hands slid around his waist and up to his chest. "Chad..." Kirsten said softly. "Another one?" She rested her head on his back and felt his quivering. His breathing was heavy and quick. "I guess you can't let go?" She felt the dog tags that hung from his neck. They were Chad's team's dog tags. He never took them off ever since the funeral service.

"I can never let go. This is my punishment." Chad said with a small quiver in his voice.

"This isn't a punishment Chad. This is you blaming yourself for what happened. Soldiers die, but their actions live on and look at us now. They died for us to live and many more to live as well." Kirsten rubbed her cheek on his back. "They don't want you to be this way. They want you to live and be happy." Kirsten felt the scars on his side, but Chad grabbed her hand.

"This scar still hurts to this day. Not with the physical pain, but the mental. I should have been dead after this and after the suicide run. My encounter with a croc in the sewers and much more, I shouldn't be alive."

"But you are Chad!" Kirsten said cutting him off with her near sobbing voice. "If you died, we all would have died for nothing. I love you Chad and I don't want you to live the rest of your life with the feeling that you killed your best friends."

"I love you too Kir..." Chad felt himself gently pulled back to the cool sheets of the bed. Kirsten's soft naked body cuddled closely with him as her head rested on his chest. Chad's hand ran through her silky hair. "My angel…" He said softly.

Kirsten smiled some as she heard those words. "Clipped wings and all." He said to finish his line. She herself still had nightmares of the horrid visions she saw in Raccoon City. She thought about it almost everyday. How they barely escaped with their lives. How they helped expose Umbrella's evils. How they were set up the whole entire time. How could they be alive? It didn't matter to her though. She had Chad and that's all she needed in her life.

"Kir?" Chad said softly.

"Hm?"

"I want to start a family." Chad said as he looked into Kirsten's eyes. "I want to have a family since I never had one before." Chad laid his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Raise our kids to be successful and happy. They wouldn't have to live in a world where people like Umbrella kill thousands. We can make good and fond memories with our kids and forget about Raccoon City. We would be a happy family."

Kirsten smiled. "That would be nice. I want girls, two of them."

"I said I want happy memories Kir, not ones where I find out my daughter got knocked up at a young age."

"Oh and what if we have boys? You'll just let them run around and fuck everything that moves."

"As long as they use protection, I'm fine with it." Chad said with a slight chuckle.

_xxxx_

Mario opened his eyes to the smell of sweet breakfast food cooking and felt the empty space next to him. Sunlight filtered through the curtains that covered the window. Mario's eyes shifted to the TV and saw it was on CNN. A woman stood in front of a government building, looking into the camera.

"_As relations with North Korea deteriorate quickly, the US still insists that North Korea holds deadly nuclear warheads and chemical warheads. Negotiation talks are being held as we speak with Kim Jong-II about a disarming plan for North Korea and ending their chemical and nuclear tests. Hopefully the negotiations will turn out for the better and we all will be able to rest easier. I'm Linda Lane, CNN." _

"As long as I don't have to infiltrate some North Korean chemical or nuclear base, I'm cool." Mario said as he shifted out of bed. He walked out of his room and made his way downstairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. Lena stood in front of the stove with a baggy white long sleeve button up on. It served as a shirt and skirt for the length, but it was Mario's. "Smells great Lena." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lena turned her head and kissed Mario before turning over the pancakes. "My cooking always smells great." She shivered some as Mario dug his head into her neck and nuzzled on her soft skin.

"You always smell great." He said as he caressed her soft tone stomach. He had been with Lena for three years now, but everyday was a beautiful one with her. He was in love with her and was soon to show her when the time was right. He had an engagement ring waiting in the house, hidden so she wouldn't stumble upon it. "I'll get the table set up." He said as he walked up to the cupboards. They were getting low on dishes and Mario knew it was his turn to do them. "Damn." He cursed to himself as he took out two plates and set them on the table.

The phone rung on the wall and Lena walked over to answer it. She picked it up and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Mario looked at her as her eyes locked onto him. "Yes he is. He's right here." She placed the phone on a small table and looked at Mario. "It's Admiral Cole. He says he wants to speak with you."

Mario walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Yes sir?"

"_Matose, SOCOM needs you in Tampa Florida at the Macdill Air Force Base in ninety-six hours. We have a important mission for you and your team to carry out."_

"I'll be there sir." Mario heard the other end hang up as he looked at Lena. He hung the phone up. "I have to leave for Tampa tomorrow to meet my team and the Admiral down at the Macdill Air Force Base."

"But we had plans." Lena said in disappointment.

Mario walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It will only be for a few days, a week at most. Don't worry." He kissed her softly.

_xxxx_

_United States Biohazard Countermeasure HQ in New York, New York_

Chad walked down a dimly lit hallway. Soldiers passing by stopped and saluted as he returned the gesture. He made his way into a dim conference room and looked at the men that were seated at the wood grain table. "Glad you could make it Winn." One of the men said as Chad took a seat.

"Glad to be here gentlemen." Chad said with a smile as he looked at a paper that one of them slid toward him. It showed his bank balance that was surprisingly large to him. "Wow, what was this for?"

"For single handedly taking out the escaping Umbrella convoy in Alaska, we decided to give you a bonus." The man smiled. "You live up to your name Winn. A legend to the US Military."

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Just a man doing his job to protect his country and the people he loves, just like any other soldier sir."

"And he's humble." Another man said as everyone laughed. "But we called you here to inform you that your services maybe needed once more." He slid a thick folder over to Chad. "Peace talks with North Korea have been going well, but we have discovered that communication between Kim Jong and Umbrella has been frequent. If Kim Jong has hold of the T-Virus or any projects from Umbrella, we could be in grave danger."

"He could be too if he holds onto it long enough." Chad said as he looked through the records. "One simple outbreak could wipe that whole country out and spread further than we could imagine." Chad looked up. "Raccoon City on a whole new level, a world wide scale at that."

"That's why we need you to be ready to be called on." Another man said. "A virus like that could wipe out the world in no time. If anything were to happen, it would be a solo mission for you to make sure that we don't upset the peace agreements that are to be made."

"Black Ops mission?" Chad said as he looked at him.

"Yes. We know of your last one and how it didn't go so well, but you'll be alone on this one seeing that you like to ride solo all the time." The man replied. "It will probably be one of the most dangerous missions to give you if anything should happen with an outbreak in Korea."

"On that you probably mean an isolated outbreak, am I correct?" Chad said as he closed the folder and slid it back to the middle of the table.

"Yes. Kim Jong isn't a fool. He would never put a virus program on the main land. If one were to happen it would be on one of North Korea's islands, which would make a perfect cover for you to go in and seize or destroy any Umbrella data."

"What about containment? An infected person could go for hours or even days without signs of infection and make it to the main land."

"If that were to happen," Another man spoke up. "We have a quarantine boarder set up on the boarder of China and South Korea. Any air traffic coming from North Korea will be stopped, if not shot down. Sea patrols will stop any boats and check for infection. We have to keep it tight on Korea, but make sure Kim Jong doesn't feel our grip on the situation."

"And if I am caught?"

"We don't exist."

"Right, is that all gentlemen?" Chad asked as he looked around.

"Yes, you are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Chad said as he stood from his seat and proceeded out of the room. They told him that they were going to send him right into an outbreak. He felt of it as a stupid move on their part, but then thought about it more. He did have the most experience at that type of situation, but he had been lucky plenty of times throughout the nightmare he endured and without a team to back him up, could he survive another outbreak?

_xxxx_

_L.A. California, Grand View Memorial Cemetery_

Lena bent down and placed white roses on the soft green grass in front of Rob's grave and rose back up into the arms of Mario. She looked at him as he looked at the grave and saw the hurt in his eyes. They would visit him weekly to pay respect for the deeds he has done to help bring Umbrella to its knees. Lena looked back at the grave. "You really miss him." She said as the wind blew through her hair and ruffled her loose skirt.

"He raised me after mama and papa died. He was there for me when I had beef with some assholes up the block and wouldn't let me run, but made me fight like a man." Mario chuckled some. "I got my ass kicked and came back all bloody. I won't forget what he told me after that. 'You might have gotten beat to a pulp, but they know that you'll fight for what you believe in and that right there gives respect.' I remember the day he left. I never thought once that he wouldn't be coming back and then he never did. Now I have to come back here to see him."

"He's proud of you Mario. Your whole family is watching you with a smile and they love you. To be honest, I think your brother would rather for you to live for tomorrow instead of grieving on the past." She felt Mario hold her tightly. "You love me?"

"I do."

"Good, because I love you too."


	2. Deployment

_January 23rd, 2007 _

_LAX   
_

Mario took his ticket from the smiling airport receptionist. "Thank you." He said with a nod as he turned and walked back up to Lena. "Well I'm off Lena. I'll be back in about a week." He said as she hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?" He asked as he embraced her, but he already knew that she was worried. She was always worried before he went off; thinking that this moment would be the last that they would have together. He doesn't want her to worry, but he wished that he had this incentive when his brother was around. Maybe their moments together would have been special instead of him getting high and just thinking that Rob would come back perfectly fine.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want you to come back alive." She said as she dug her head into his chest. She pulled back some and looked at him. "I love you." Her voice was soft and the words seemed to flow like a cooling breeze to Mario.

"I love you too Lena. Now don't worry about me so much. I'll be back in no time." Mario said with a reassuring smile. He looked into her eyes and saw her worry as she took her necklace off and wrapped it around his neck. Mario placed his hand on her cheek and softly kissed her.

_xxxx   
_

_Pittsburgh__, Pa_

"I can't believe this…" Kirsten said as she fell into the couch and slumped down some. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Chad. "They can't do this. You can't go!" She cried out as the tears started to trickle down her face.

"I must do this." Chad said as he looked down. He didn't want to hurt her by leaving her to wait to hear of his demise in another outbreak. "This is just in case it happens." He said as he looked back up at her. "If an outbreak did happen, I would be the most experienced operative they have. The abilities that I have are the reason why they picked-"

"Your abilities _are_ your curse Chad!" Kirsten cried out, cutting him off. "They saved us, but we are safe now. You can't save the world with them, you aren't fucking superman!" Her face was turning pink from frustration and mixed emotions. She closed her eyes and thought of the horrors they had barely escaped from. How she lost her friends and saw innocent people killed. Monsters that seemed to come from the depths of hell itself and yet they are here, but she doesn't want to see the man she loves thrown back into that nightmare they survived. Kirsten felt Chad's arms wrap around her.

"I do this for you to never have to relive what we saw in Raccoon City." Chad said as he brought her close to him and felt Kirsten hug him tightly. "I know that you don't want me to go through something like that again, but I would live everyday of my life that way if only you could be safe. That's why I'm doing this."

_xxxx _

_Tampa__, Fl _

The air was tense in the dark room. He looked to the right of himself to see his team talking amongst themselves as the Black Bird team sat on the other side of the room awaiting their fire team commander. The White Tiger and Black Bird team were known as the best that the Navy had to offer, but they were rivals, at times even bitter. He knew that something had to go to shit for them to be in the same briefing room.

"Hey Lorenzo," A voice said next to him. Lorenzo turned to see it was his Able, Victor Johnson. His blonde hair looked slick with the little light they had and his blue eyes showed a hint of worry. "What do you think is going on? I mean we're in here together with the Black Bird." His voice showed considerable concern for the situation.

"I don't know." Lorenzo said in his natural deep tone of voice that held a lot of bass. "World War III is about to happen if they got us with them in here. I guess we'll just have to see." Lorenzo leaned back in his chair. Admiral Cole had yet to appear and with every minute he waited, it got more and more intense. He knew that what they were about to face was no ordinary mission.

Light flooded the room as the door opened. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked. Two figures walked into the room and closed the door behind them. Lorenzo looked closely and saw they were females. They slowly made their way to two corner seats and sat down. Everyone returned to their conversations, but Lorenzo inspected the girls. One was tan skinned with her hair pulled back in a short pony tail. Her hard expression gave the look of experience in the field while the other girl was timid. The other girl looked young, fresh to the Navy. Then he caught their arm bands and saw the Red Cross. They both were medics and Lorenzo knew that it was probably an important search and rescue mission.

The light came back for a second once more and disappeared. Lorenzo turned to see the smiling face of Mario. "Bout time Matose!" He called out with a smile. "We were about to have my hundredth birthday in here!" The room erupted in laughter.

"Come on Renzo! You know how your mom keeps me!" Mario replied smartly as the room laughed even harder. Mario walked up to Lorenzo and dapped him up with a hug, before heading toward his team. "Look at these ugly sons of bitches here." Mario had been with them for five years now. Jose Rosa was his Able and a damn good one at that. His skill with a M4 is one of the best of the Navy and is very versatile in the field. The Bravo group consisted of Chris Jackson and Mike Hogan. Both of them are high school best friends that joined the Navy together and stayed that way up to now. Chris preferred a M14 and uses it to the fullest of its ability, even when many officers tell him to use an M-16. Mike is the biggest one of the group; standing at a towering 6'9 he holds the support position of the team with a MK .49 auto rifle or an outdated M60.

Mario looked over at Lorenzo's team, the White Tiger team. They were the rivals of the Black Bird team and their skills proved it. Lorenzo is an expert in semi-auto side arms and Sub-Machine guns. His able Victor Johnson is a demolitions expert with a niche for assault rifles and shotguns. The Bravo team was impressive as well. Joey McCoy was a field medic in the Army before joining the Navy. He excelled in auto mechanics and is a skilled rifleman. His Able Mason Tillman is known as 'The nerd with an attitude'. He has shown himself as a necessity in the field for his skills in communications and electronics. He prefers small compact machine guns and side arms.

Light flooded the room once more…

_Admiral on deck   
_

Everyone stood at attention as Admiral Cole walked in. "As you were." He said as he walked up to the front of the room with a woman holding some files. "We have an emergency on our hands here that we need taken care of." His voice was full of worry. Everyone in the room was serious now as the fun and games were ended. "Here with me is your mission intel assistant Julie Masters."

Julie stepped up and turned on a projector that pulled up a map of North Korea. The whole room tensed up as the image appeared. "We have an urgent search and rescue mission that is like holding a match to an ocean of gasoline here. Negotiators were to fly into North Korea by chopper, but they had to make an emergency landing on the island of Silmido. Kim Song has agreed to let us send a team there to help them. We lost contact with them about three hours ago. You'll be flown into North Korea and air dropped onto the island. We need this to be successful for us to keep talks with North Korea peaceful." Another picture of the island pulled up that was more detailed. "Silmido was once a training ground for South Korean criminals to train to kill Song. The terrain is forest like with military bunkers that are abandoned or that we were told so the intel on the occupation of the island is shakey. The population is around six hundred and they are living poorly around there so don't expect much from the inhabitants. Find the survivors and make your way to the LZ. Any questions?"

The room was quiet as Julie looked around. "Alright then, these two ladies over here are field medics for both teams. We expect injuries so protect them and let them do their job when need be. Laura Madison is with the Black Bird team and Trina Mindel is with the White Tiger team." Each girl walked to their assigned team. "If resistance is met there, you are to handle it with deadly force, but be reasonable. If North Korea propaganda gets you on camera killing North Koreans, the US won't look good to the people." The image switched once more to a man. "There are three missing negotiators and a US Army pilot. This man here," She said as she pointed to the projected image. "is Jerry Moore." The image switched again. "This is Matt Kavinack and then," The image switched again. "Diana Summers. The missing pilot is Jake Carmine. Mission objectives are as follows; find the survivors and move to extract."

_xxxx _

"Can you believe this shit?" Jose said as he checked his M4. " North Korea…" He said as he looked at a picture of his wife and two sons. "I don't like it man. I don't like this shit one bit." His voice was filled with concern.

"Calm down Rosa." Chris said as he adjusted his tactical harnesses. "Search and rescue missions are easy. Find the people we need and get the hell out." He holstered a 226 handgun in his side holster and grabbed a black bandana. He covered his hair with it and lit up a cigarette. "What I want to know is why they picked us."

"We are dealing with North Korea here. I guess they want to be safe with a decision to send someone in and it might as well be the best they have to offer." Mason added as he checked his PDA which was hooked up to his laptop. "You know how the higher ups are."

"Yeah, they're rich, fat, and don't have to worry about anything, but tax money and if their wife finds out about the young woman their banging." Mike said jokingly as the locker room laughed. "Hey McCoy," Mike said as he slipped on his tactical vest. "How's your cousin over in Iraq?"

"He hates it there. Baltimore winter runs in his blood and he hates the heat. I told him to find a way to get stationed in Alaska, but you really have to piss someone off for that to happen." Joey replied. "He'll be coming back in a couple of months and he's probably going to take a shot of Jameson for every month he's been there."

"How many?" Mario asked as he looked at Joey.

"Twelve."

"If one of those insurgents doesn't kill him, that many shots of Jameson will." Mario said with a chuckle. "I only hope he's a green as your Mc ass McCoy." Mario checked his sidearm before holstering it in his side holster.

"Nah, he can't hang with a true Irish drinker. I put his ass under the table and to sleep every Saint Patti's day." Everyone laughed as McCoy took a swig of whiskey. "I mean even my sister could out drink him and she's seventeen. Trust me, I've seen it."

"Your whole family is a bunch of drunks, huh?" Lorenzo said with a grin as he laced up his boots tightly.

"My whole culture is a bunch of drunks." McCoy said as he laughed. Everyone laughed even harder. "I mean seriously, when's the last fucking time you saw a sober Mc?" He looked around at everyone. "Come on! Really?"

"You're not drunk." Victor chuckled as he checked his M67s.

"I just hold my liquor better than most." He said with another swig. "I'll put you all under the table." The room filled with disagreement. "Fuck that you fuckers, you can't out drink me. I have the liver of steel!"

"You're on after this mission McCoy." Victor said as he looked at him. "I drink vodka though. Only the good shit goes in my system." He said as he zipped up his vest.

"Fuck that," Mike said. "Hey Chris, remember that one time with Victor in Japan!?" Mike started to laugh and Chris caught on and laughed with him.

"Fuck you guys!" Victor spat in embarrassment.

"What happened?" Lorenzo asked with a smile, knowing that it is probably something disgusting.

"You don't wanna know." Victor said.

"No, no," Chris said trying to regain his composure. "Me, Mike and Victor were in Tokyo, Japan for vacation, right? And we headed to this bar where we sit and have a few drinks. Well this hot ass Japanese girl walks up to us and is trying to get on Vic." He laughed once more with Mike. "Keep in mind that he's been sippin' on Sake the whole night. So next thing you know they are makin' out and shit like that and everything is going well. Then his head falls into her chest and she was cool with it until…Hahaha!" He slapped his knee. "He fucking puked in that girl's cleavage, ah! God! It was fucking hilarious!" Everyone laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you all." Victor said as he flipped everyone off. "One too many sips of that Japanese shit will have you looking like one of them."

"Wait, wait." Jose said. "You know who in here gets the most pussy out of any of us?" He looked around at everyone to see if they would answer. "Fucking Tillman." The room erupted in disagreement. Mason laughed as he looked around. "I'm dead fucking serious! I took him to Mexico to visit some family of mine and next thing you know this fuckers got the chicas hanging from his pinga like monkeys from trees. I lost sleep from him banging these broads! I swear!"

"But it's Tillman!" Mike said as he looked at him. "He's the nerd. They don't have pimp juice. Next thing you'll tell me is that he has the biggest dick here." With those words the room grew silent. "No he doesn't! I'll fucking prove him wrong on that!" He looked at Mason. "Pull out your dick!"

"What?!" Mason said, taken back from being asked to do such a thing. He laughed. "I'm not pulling out my dick for your gay ass."

"Yeah, I'm straight. I don't ask guys to pull out their dicks." Mario said with a chuckle. "Hey if he does then he does. I know that mine does what it needs to for my girl so what he got doesn't matter to me."

"You sure you're not gay Hogan?" Chris asked. "You haven't been staring at Lorenzo's bare ass in the showers lately have you?" Everyone laughed.

"Fuck you Chris." Mike chuckled.

_"Lovely to see how men are in a locker room" _A female voice called out from the end of the room. Everyone looked to see Trina and Laura walk up toward the teams. "Real gentlemen in here." She said as she stood in front of Lorenzo.

Lorenzo stood up and looked down at her. "Well I think it's time for you to meet your comrades. I'm the team commander Lorenzo Poni." He thumbed out Victor. "That's my Able Victor Johnson. Bravo team over there is Joey McCoy and Mason Tillman."

Laura made her way timidly over to Mario. "I'm guessing your Matose?" She said as her eyes analyzed him up and down.

Mario looked at her and smiled. She had short black hair and soft green eyes. Her figure was small and she looked like she was still in her teens. "Yeah, welcome to the Black Bird team. Of course I'm the commander and my Able is Jose Rosa over there."

"Hey." Jose said as he went back to checking his equipment.

"Bravo team is Chris Jackson and Mike Hogan. Are you new to the Navy?"

"Y-yeah, I just got out of training, but I'm useful on the field as a medic." She said trying to sound confident.

"Right, well when we're in the field I want you to follow every command I give. We don't slack and we don't half ass things, because if you do it will get you and most likely the rest of my team killed. Is that clear Mindel?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright everyone, get your shit together we're on the move!" Lorenzo said as he slung his M4 over his shoulder. The teams gathered their equipment and headed outside into the hot sunny day. A few soft clouds floated in the blue sky as planes took off and landed. The tarmac was long and vast as the teams walked toward a cargo plane. The plane was one of the many dark green planes in the area. They stepped up through the cargo hatch and into the plane to see the air coordinator. He was an old aged man with is hard expression on his face.

"Alright everyone, the equipment is on the walls. You all know what to do since I know that this isn't your first time doing this." He nodded to Lorenzo. "Good luck soldiers." He said as he made his way past them.

Everyone began to get their parachute equipment on as the hatch slowly closed, leaving the area darkened and only lit by the bright sunlight coming in from the windows. Mario thought about Lena as he put his equipment on and strapped it tightly. The plane started to move and shake some as everyone got ready. Mario looked over at Laura and saw her getting ready. "How many jumps have you had before?" He said catching her attention.

"Five." She responded as she strapped herself.

"Alright, well keep up with the team. Cut your chute when you hit the water and move with us. Once we hit land we'll equipment check and then move to our objective." Mario checked her chute for problems and found none.

"I can take care of myself." She said as she looked down.

Mario smiled as he checked her straps. "Every single person in this team can take care of themselves, but we take care of each other because we care for each other." He looked up at her. "You're part of this team and you're no different. So quit trying to act hard. I know you're nervous about this mission, but it will be a breeze."

Laura smiled. "Thanks."

_"Matose, do you read me?" _Julia's voice came over Mario's com.

Mario turned away from Laura. "Loud and clear Julia. Anything come up with our situation?"

_"No new intel yet Mario. You know that you are to enter on the coast. The chopper shouldn't be far from there. Hopefully this is just a radio problem." _

"Hopefully." Mario took a seat on a bench and looked at the rest of his team that got ready. "I don't like this mission though Julia. Something is wrong…" Mario looked down at the floor and thought about his brother.

_"I hope that it's nothing so you can come back home." _

Mario and Julia had a special relationship since they both were close with Rob and Julia was intel on that black ops mission. She had watched him grow into a fine mature man and lead one of the best teams in the SEALS. Mario's stomach sunk as they took off into the air.

_xxxx _

_In an undisclosed location… _

His eyes glared at the screens filled with beautiful horror as a scientist banged on a locked door, glancing back that the slow approaching death. The mics picked up the frantic banging and screaming of the female scientist. She was a whore to the team anyway. A few drinks and she's ready for someone's dick, but today was a special occasion. She was useless, along with everyone else in the facility. Her screams were muffled as a gang of blood white scientist coats pulled her to the ground and the sounds of sick tearing of flesh filled the mic. A sick grin formed on his face with a small chuckle as he looked at the other screens of the dead or dying. Every now or then a live person would be seen, but that was less frequent now.

He turned from the screens and walked over to a tall tube that held a floating human like creature. Her figure was divine and her face still held strong features of her Korean descent. Her body was an icy blue with a diamond like scales that covered her breast and genital areas. Her hair was an amazing blue that came down to her ankles. "My beauty…A-01. Angel projects final product." He said with a grin as he looked at the sleeping girl. "Your field test will be coming up soon…"

_" Jericho…" _A voice came over his com.

"Yes?" He said as he turned back to the screens to find another scientist being eaten alive. A smile formed on his face.

_"Is the product ready for testing?"   
_

"Yes, you can send them. Take your time though; I would like to watch the rest of my…homemade videos." He said with an evil chuckle as the scientist on the screen screamed in pain as his stomach was ripped open with blood pooling quickly around him.

Umbrella was far from dead….


	3. First Encounter

"What?!" Said in shock. "You can't do this, you know how I work! I can't take a team!" He looked at the harden face of his commanding officer. "You know my past."

"As I do, but we feel that you will need backup." He replied calmly.

"You need to understand that these people hardly know how to handle themselves in that type of situation-"

"And you barely made it out of Raccoon City as we understand." The officer said cutting him off. "Without your team you wouldn't be able to survive and your super human abilities are a help to your situation. We don't expect these people to survive as your team did."

"Don't talk about my team as if they didn't have a chance to live." Chad seethed in anger. "They were some of the best damn soldiers the US had ever known and what make you think you have the right to speak of them that way? How can you sit there and say that you don't expect the soldiers you send with me to live?"

"Because we value your skills highly and can't risk you to go in alone."

"Sending me in alone will leave me to only worry about my life. If I have a team, I live for the fucking team."

"You live for the goddamn United States of America!" The officer yelled in anger as he slammed his fist on the desk and stood. "You live to protect the ideals, the rights, freedoms and people of this nation! If you die, we will be hurt for one of our best, but to let you die in vain will be a waste!"

"As if letting one of my members die isn't?!" Chad yelled back. "I am a fucking commander! I command my men so they can work efficiently without dying! So they can go home to their families and loved ones! I don't waste lives like the US does to gain personal profit."

"How dare you speak of your country in such a way…" The officer seethed.

"From what I know sir, this country was once lead and controlled by Umbrella. Government officials, judges and lawyers, gangs, mercenaries, terrorists, illegal viral programs, murders, blackmail and so much more. How dare I speak of my country in such a way? How dare I still protect the ones that are wrong in the first place to let money blind them from the horrors that lurked in the darkness of this United fucking States of America." The silence after the harsh rant was filled with tension from both of them. "Give me the files…" Chad finally said as his CO took his seat once more. Manila folders were placed on the desk and Chad picked them up. He turned and left the room feeling as if the files were the obituary of the soldiers.

_xxxx_

The crimson red light shined dimly on a few faces, leaving others with dark faces as Mario looked around. The flight was going on ten hours and the tension grew as they came closer and closer to North Korea. Turbulence shook the plane some as a burning cigarette caught the nose of Mario.

"_Alright! We are coming up on the drop zone!" _The pilot said over the intercom.

Lorenzo stood up as the crimson red light turned a bright green and lit the cabin up. "Check your equipment!" He yelled out as he walked over to the cargo gate switch and pulled it down. The cargo hatch slowly opened to the darkness of the ocean. Mario checked his parachute for any last minute flaws and saw none. He was prepared as everyone stood and looked at Lorenzo. "Follow my light!" He said as he bent a plastic tube and it shined a bright yellow. Lorenzo turned and jumped out of the gate. Mario watched as Lorenzo's team followed him. Mario quickly bent a plastic tube and it shined a bright yellow. He took a glance at Laura before jumping out into the darkness.

The ocean was vast as he fell at great speeds towards it. The moon light on the ripples was romantic in a way, but this was a mission. He had to be serious or he wouldn't survive if there was any danger. His clothing waved violently as he followed Lorenzo's light. Mario could see the island and then another large island next to it, separated by a river. In the hazy distance were the shores of North Korea. He grew closer and closer to the dark water and finally pulled the chute. He felt the jerk of the parachute and then slowly glided down. He hit the cold water with a splash and cut his chute instantly before coming up to the surface once more. The salt water filled his mouth as he looked around for Lorenzo's light and found it making its way toward the shore. He followed through the dark water and finally felt his feet touch the sandy shore of Silmido island.

The teams quickly regrouped as the commanders discarded the lights and lead them into the brush. They stopped and gathered once more. "Equipment check." Mario said as he checked his equipment. Everyone was settled and the equipment was fine. "Let's move." He said once more as he led his team forward and Lorenzo's brought up the rear. After moving through the brush for about five hundred yards, they made it to a clearing.

There it was. The silent black hawk, shining in the moonlight sat near a shanty town that was dark and quiet. "Matose to HQ, we've found the black hawk, but there are no signs of survivors here." He looked around to see if there were any possible enemies.

"_Keep looking. Hopefully they aren't far." _

Mario moved forward quickly with his team behind him, his M4 scanning the area as he moved foot over foot toward the chopper. "Cover area." He said as his team took defensive positions. Lorenzo's group moved past them into the town. A glimmer of light caught Mario's eye as he looked down to find a couple of shining shell casings. "Nine millimeter casings." He said as he picked one up from the ground. It was half covered in blood as he inspected it closely. He looked around for a gun of any sort or just a clip, but found none.

"My god…" Laura said as she looked at the inside of the chopper. Jose stepped up next to her to see. "There is so much blood." She looked around the chopper for any bodies. "This isn't good. The negotiators aren't here either."

"Holy shit, Matose, come look at this." Jose said as he inspected the ground and side of the bloody chopper. He climbed inside of the dark chopper to find more clues and saw that the inside was covered in blood as well. He moved up into the cockpit and looked around.

Mario stepped up and saw the blood. "I found shell casings for a nine millimeter sidearm." Mario looked at what appeared to be chewed fingers. "Jesus, what the fuck happened here?" He said in disgust.

"I'm not sure." Laura said. "But this blood is fairly fresh. I say about forty-five minutes old." She looked at Mario. "Looks like this mission will be longer than expected."

"I think the radio shorted out." Jose called out from the inside. "I'm going to check and see what the landing was for."

"Right, well make it quick. We don't have all day to look for these people."

"I'm worried here Mario." Laura said as Mario turned to her. "All this blood and no bodies? This isn't right what so ever. I don't think anyone could lose this much blood and walk away."

"Yeah, and nine millimeter rounds wouldn't cause this much blood shed. From what I've found at least, the shooter could only use most of his first clip." Mario looked into the dark forest like distance. "Maybe the bodies were taken?"

"Maybe" Jose said as he landed on the ground next to Mario. "Whoever it was, didn't take the documents the negotiators had, but then again maybe they don't care for politics?" He walked around the side and opened a hatch.

"_Mario, you won't believe what I'm seeing right now." _Lorenzo said over his com to Mario.

_xxxx_

"_What it is Renzo?" _

Lorenzo eyed the corpses that lined the dirt road of the shanty town. Many were mutilated beyond recognition with chunks of facial tissue missing. Some even had limbs torn from their bodies only to be found chewed up two feet away. Death didn't discriminate in this scene of horror as children were lying in pools of thick red blood. Bodies were slumped on shacks with blood splattered on the homes of the poor. It was a horrific massacre. "The villagers are dead. All of them, I don't see one living person out here."

"_Terrorists?" _

"I don't see any guns or signs of bullet wounds. No, these people seem to have been eaten." Lorenzo said as he shivered. "I don't know who the hell would do something like this." He looked closely at a face down woman.

"_Eaten? Are you sure?" _Mario said in worry.

"Positive. I'm going to report this to HQ." Lorenzo turned his channel to the SOCOM channel. "Poni to HQ, we have a situation here, a bad one at that."

"_What is it Lorenzo?" _

"We have a whole village of bodies here. Most of them seem to have been eaten. Time of death hasn't been to long from now so I would say the enemy could still be close." Lorenzo looked into a dark shack. He looked back to see Mindel close behind him with Vic.

"_Did you say eaten?" _A quiver a fear was in Julia's voice.

"Yeah, is that a problem? I mean it is if we're dealing with an island full of cannibals, but we got arms. I think we're safe…"

"_We're pulling you out of there immediately. Regroup with Mario and prepare to extract! Now!" _Julia's voice was in a panic.

_POP POP!_

Lorenzo's head snapped to a darkened shack as Joey stumbled out with blood steaming down his arm from a shoulder wound. "Contact!" Joey screamed as he fired into the shack once more. The team aimed, but the air was filled with hungry moans from all around as slow, stumbling bodies shuffled out of the dark shacks. Their pale faces and white milky eyes were lit up by the moonlight. They were being surrounded quickly and needed to get away.

_xxxx_

"I found the problem." Jose said as everyone gathered around. He pointed to a cable that had a hole in it. "This hole here was cut in the fuel line." He looked back at Mario. "Someone didn't want them to make it to North Korea before they took off."

"Why the hell would anyone want to do that?" Chris asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, but I really don't like things now." Mario said as he looked at the hole.

_POP POP!_

Everyone looked at the village area where Lorenzo's team disappeared. "Oh shit!" Mike said as he realized that the sound was gunfire. Mike's eyes picked up movement in the brush and he took aim. "Contact!" The barrel of his M60 leveled on the chest of the stumbling figure.

Everyone took aim, but Mario didn't just look at the stumbling figure in front of them. He turned and looked behind them to find countless others, staggering toward them. "Our six!" Mario opened fired into the group of people and dropped the first line of them, but to his amazement they slowly pushed themselves back to their feet. "Fire at will!" With that order, everyone opened up on the group of people that poured out of the brush, but their fire power seemed to only kill a couple. "Lorenzo! Sit rep!"

"_We are outnumbered by a large group of unarmed people!" _Gun fire could be heard through the com and in the distance. _"Damnit they won't die! Fall back!" _

"Reload!" Chris said as Mike's M60 knocked the front line of the people back. The team's fire was heavy, but it wasn't enough. Chris reloaded his M14 and took aim, but his finger froze at the clear sight of the group. They were covered in blood and some had impossible wounds that a person could live through. Chris fired a true shot into one's forehead and watched it stumble backwards, knocking over two more attackers.

"I don't think we can hold them off!" Jose called out as he reloaded his M4 and fired again. The attackers were gaining ground quickly. "Why won't theses fuckers just drop!?" Jose fired with determination.

Mario looked around and remembered the chopper. "Laura, get in the chopper!" He pushed her toward the door and she almost fell in. "Everyone else in!" Mario boarded the chopper with Jose. Mike stepped in front of the door and gave Chris cover fire as he entered the chopper and then climbed in himself. Mario slid the door shut and made sure all other entry ways were closed off. "Matose to HQ! We are under attack by an unarmed enemy. These are some resilient mother fuckers because we plugged them with a shit load of lead and I only counted four of the many down."

"_Oh god Mario. Are you safe?" _

"For now we are." Mario jumped back as the door shook from multiple people pounding on it on the other side, trying to get in. "What the fuck is going on?!" He yelled as Mike checked the cockpit.

"_You are on an island that has been through a viral outbreak." _

Mario's heart sunk into his stomach. "Viral outbreak? As in the one that was in Raccoon City?" The pounding on the door became louder and louder as it shook the chopper. Mario looked at the door in despair.

"_Yes! We are going to try and send help ASAP! Just hold tight!" _

"Alright…Matose out…" Mario backed away from the door and looked at his team. "Sweet Jesus…." He noticed his hand was shaking and sweat beaded on his forehead. The pounding only made him imagine the horrible way a person could die from the things that lurked outside.

"What is it man?" Jose asked in worry, his M4 clutched tightly in his gloved hands.

Mario looked at him. "We might be right in the middle of a viral outbreak. Like the one that took out Raccoon City." Everyone in the chopper looked at Mario in shock. "We have to hold tight and wait for help."

"_Mario! Shit! Are you still at the chopper?!" _

_xxxx_

Lorenzo ran past the slowly rising bodies of the once dead. His heart was racing and his vision was blurry as the moans grew louder and faded in rapid succession. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The blood drenched bodies of the deceased rose all around him as he rushed toward the clearing. His team was firing as they kept up with him.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Victor yelled as he fired wildly. "These people were dead! Fuck!"

"_I am, but we are surrounded!" _

It was too late as Lorenzo and his team emerged from the village and into the clearing to see more of the undead beating on the chopper. "Oh shit…" He said in shock. The undead spotted them and slowly left the chopper and staggered toward them.

"They're right on our ass! Ahh…" Joey said as he looked back and fired into a large crowd of undead. "We gotta move or we're dead!"

Lorenzo was in a bad situation now. His mind was racing as lives depended on his decision. His eyes darted to the dead behind him and in front of him. "HQ! Quick, tell me where I can go that is safe!" He called out into his com. "Hold them!" He ordered. Everyone opened up in both directions, trying to hold off the approaching death.

"_From your position, head north! You should come across a military compound!" _

Lorenzo pulled out a compass and looked at it quickly then looked toward North. It was a thick brush of vegetation, but it was an escape. "Come on!" He called out as he took off toward the brush with his team following behind. He hit the brush and pushed his way past bushes and around trees in a rush of adrenaline.

_xxxx_

The pounding stopped as Mario said those last words to Lorenzo. Suddenly gunfire was heard outside of the chopper and Mario knew that it was Lorenzo's group. "Shit!" Jose said. "They are trapped!" Jose was about to open the door when Chris blocked his way.

"Naw man, we can't die here." He said as he looked in Jose's eyes.

"Lorenzo and his men will die out there without us! We can' just leave them out there Chris!"

"Chris is right Jose." Mario said, cutting him off. "If we go out there, we'll die with them."

"Fuck!" Jose screamed as he sat on a seat next to Laura. His head hung low as he looked at the floor of the chopper.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Mike asked as he looked out the cockpit windows. He saw the group of undead move into the brush.

"I don't know, but I'm not trying to see those people again." Mario said.

"Those weren't people." Chris said with a hint of quiver in there voice. "They were the same things from Raccoon City. I saw the people of that city in the pictures and they were the same as the ones here." He pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Jose and lit both of them. He took a deep drag of the cigarette. "We can't get bit or scratched. We'll become infected with the virus and turn into one of them."

"There is a cure, right?" Mario asked.

"Two of them," Chris replied with another drag. "Two shots; one into the nearest vain or one to the head." He said in a cloud of smoke. "After two hours, it's the second option that everyone has to resort to." He looked over at Mario. "Your brother was in Raccoon City wasn't he?"

"He was." He said as he looked down and thought about him. "Looks like we're both cursed to deal with Umbrella's horrors." Mario looked away. "Julia, I need intel on what we are dealing with here."

"_What did you see?" _

"Only people that moved slowly. They moaned every now and then and took bullets like Tony Montana on a kilo of coke." He replied as he looked at the frightened Laura.

"_They are the byproduct of the T-Virus in a human body. They are in short, zombies. They will relentlessly chase after you until they find other means of food. Head shots and fracturing the brainstem is the only way to kill them. A small group of four or five is easy for your team to take out, but large groups are dangerous and in the area you are in with lots of cover, it is very dangerous. Proceed the complete opposite way you would with an enemy that actually thinks." _

"Meaning?"

"_Stay out in the open so you can see all around you. Small areas aren't good because you can only rely on headshots to kill them and if they are too close, you might not be able to pull it off. These things are dumb, but deadly so use caution if you are going to head out."_

_xxxx_

Lorenzo's view opened up into a clearing as he came to a stop and looked back. The rest of his team rushed out from the dark brush and stopped behind him. "We all here?!" He called out and everyone chimed in. "Alright." He turned and looked at a large storage house. "Cover the area." He ordered as his team spread out, with their rifles ready. Lorenzo moved up to the old concrete storage house and stepped in. He looked around and checked for any threats as Vic backed him up. In the far back was an open doorway that had a dim light, showing that there were stairs. "I found some stairs!" He called back as his team regrouped around him.

"Should we head in?" Mason asked as he looked at Lorenzo. "We might run into more of those things down there." He said as he looked back at the dark lurking brush that they came from.

"If we stay here we _will _see more. I like my chances with fire power in a smaller range with these things." Lorenzo said. "I'll take point, Vic back me up. Mindel, you take the middle and bravo pulls up the ass. Let's go!" He pulled up his M4 rifle and moved toward the dim stairs. The rest of the team formed up behind him quickly and followed. The stair well was small and tight, lit by a bright blue neon light that was deep in the stairwell. Lorenzo was almost cramped up with his firing position, but would be able to see an enemy if one appeared.

"Shit it's tight in here." Victor said as he moved behind Lorenzo. "Where do you think this leads?" He asked as he looked at the bright neon light.

"I don't know, but it's better than outside." Lorenzo replied. "Tillman, get HQ on the com and tell them of our situation."

"Roger." Tillman said as he checked his com. "Tillman to HQ, do you copy?"

"_Copy that Tillman. Sit rep." _

"We are heading down into an underground structure right now. We've got a man hurt." Mason looked at Joey.

"I'll be fine." Joey said as he looked at him. His arm was bloody, but the blood seemed to stop.

"He's alright for now. What were those things outside that we were running from?"

"_Damn, have Lorenzo report back in when you are settled in a secure location." _

"Roger that. Tillman out." Mason looked toward Lorenzo. "HQ says to report in when we are in a secure location. Sounds like something bad."

"I thought this shit would be an in and out." Trina said as she checked her .45. "But this whole fucking island is full of flesh hungry lunatics."

"We'll just have to hold tight until help arrives." Lorenzo replied as he started to move into the darkness away from the neon light that was a couple of flights up now. "Joey, how you holding up back there?"

"Peachy, just fucking peachy."

_xxxx_

Another cigarette butt hit the floor of the chopper and was soon stepped on as Chris leaned back in his seat. "We need to extract." He called out to Mario.

"Not without Lorenzo and his team." Mario said as he checked his com. "Matose to HQ."

"_Problems Mario?" _

"Yeah, we need to extract. We'll meet up with Lorenzo's team and move to the EZ"

"_Negative Matose, Lorenzo's team evaded into an underground sub structure that is north of your location, we can't pull you out just yet." _

"What the hell are they doing?!"

"_Getting away from the zombies, now calm down. I don't need you cracking out there Mario." _

Mario grew angry now. "Look Julia! I'm not cracking alright! I want to get my men out of this place before the situation gets any worse than what it is!"

"_Alright, alright! I understand that you are worried, but hold off until Lorenzo can get a way back to the top safely." _

"Done. Matose out." Mario looked around and saw that his team was looking at him. "We wait for now, until Lorenzo comes top side with his team."

"How the fuck can they just tell us to hold on and wait?" Jose said in disgust. "We are in enemy territory and could be killed at any moment!"

"What I want to know is," Chris looked at everyone. "Does Song know of this?"

"I don't know." Mike replied. "Would he do something like this to his own people? It's a viral outbreak, I mean it could spread."

"Well, we are on an isolated island." Laura added.

"Not too isolated." Jose said in correction. "There is a ferry on the other side of this island that could transport the virus to a larger island and then on to North Korea, then the world."

"Is there anyway we can stop it?" Laura asked in worry.

"Well we can't just step outside and mow down every single infected person out there." Chris said as he lit up another cigarette. "You already saw what our firepower can do and that ain't much to what we are most likely standing up against."

"So for now, we wait." Mario said as he looked at the bright full moon.

_xxxx_

The sunset light was dim in the corridor as two figures embraced each other…

"I knew it." She said with a quiver in her voice. Tears streamed from her burning red hurt eyes. Her grip on his shirt was tight as she embraced him as if it were the last time they would be together, because it very well could be. "This isn't fair! Why do they have to take you!?"

"I have to save some of our own men. Navy SEALs at that and I'm not going to let them die." Chad said as he kissed Kirsten's forehead. "They are like my brothers. I can't leave them out there, but don't think I won't be coming home." Chad nuzzled in her hair covered neck and smelt her sweet scent. "I promise I'll come back Kir." He looked into her glazed eyes. "I promise." He knew that he would have to face the horrors of Umbrella once more. He would have to fight against the same monsters and creations that killed his former team years ago.

New team, new area, same nightmare…


	4. Complications

Lorenzo came to a stop at the bottom of the long stairwell. Darkness surrounded him, but a red light above a door dimly lit the area. It was as if it were the door that leads right into hell itself. He walked up to it slowly with Vic right behind him. "I don't like this man." Vic said as he looked at the door. "I really don't like this shit."

"You're not the only one." Lorenzo said as he placed himself up on the side of the door with Vic taking his place on the other side. Lorenzo looked at Vic to visually see if he was ready. Lorenzo pointed at Trina and waved her to the side away from the line of the door as bravo team lined up behind Vic. Lorenzo silently turned the knob and opened the door and Vic lead bravo team in quickly into a bright white hospital like hallway.

"Clear left." Joey called out as he lowered his gun.

"Clear right." Vic called out as Lorenzo followed in with Trina right behind him.

"This is too nice of a place to be an abandoned militia base." Mason said as he looked around.

Joey walked up to a door and opened it to a storage room. "We should hold up in here for now and call HQ."

Lorenzo walked past him and into the room. Chemicals and cleaning products were lined up on the metal racks as cardboard boxes were stacked in a corner. The rest of his team came in and closed the door. "Poni to HQ."

"_Reading you, what's your status?" _

"Alive and well. We came across an underground facility that doesn't seem abandoned, but for now it looks empty."

"_Alright, well I know that you have a man injured so I'll just give you the intel on your situation. You are in the middle of a viral outbreak, the same one that took out Raccoon City. One of your men is infected and I advise you to not inform him-"_

"He will know."

"_Don't, it might affect his ability to help the situation. For now unfortunately…he's a dead man walking." _

Lorenzo's stomach sunk as he looked over at Joey and then back to the floor. "And why is this?" He couldn't believe that one of his own will die.

"_We can't get the cure out there fast enough. After two hours the infection is too strong for the anti-virus to take effect. That's why you can't tell him. We are sending help with anti-viruses for you all so just hang tight alright?" _

"Roger, Poni out." Lorenzo turned to his team and looked at Joey. It felt wrong to not tell a man that he is going to die, but its better that way for the whole team. "We wait until backup arrives."

"Backup?" Vic said as he lit up a cigarette. "We need to extract, not stay in the fucking place."

"Ahh.." Joey said as Trina looked at his wound. "Can you patch me up?"

"Yeah." Trina started to undress Joey down to his bloody beater. "Got you good, huh?" She said as she pulled out medical bandaging and gaze pads.

"Damn thing came out of the blue." He winced in pain as she poured antiseptic on the wound and covered it with a gaze pad. "Easy will ya?"

"I didn't think Irish men were such babies." Trina taunted with a grin. She wrapped the wound tightly to keep it from bleeding.

"Ahh…Blow me."

"Not part of the medical procedure so sorry I can't help you on that one." She said as she put her equipment away.

"I don't know about just staying here." Mason said. "If you can find me a terminal or some form of a computer, I could get some information on this place."

Lorenzo looked at him. "It would help, but we don't know what's out there." Lorenzo would rather play it safe and make sure no one else gets infected. He looked at Joey once more and thought about him dying. It would be long and painful…

_xxxx_

"Navy SEALS?" Jericho said as he looked at the security monitors. "This should be entertaining…" He looked at the other monitors as most of the scientists had been killed by their former co workers. "Well, I think it's time to up the challenge for my fellow scientists!" He switched to the BOW control room and looked at a red button with a large smile on his face. He slammed his fist down onto it and released the locks on the BOW chambers. "Let the games begin…" He laughed as he watched his creations step out into the laboratory.

_xxxx_

"Anytime now." Jose said impatiently as he tapped his foot. "I swear the military is slow."

"We all know that." Mike added. "To shoot someone, we have to get clearance from someone who has to go up the ladder. By the time word gets back to us that we can shoot…we're dead."

"I guess it goes the same way with getting some of their best soldiers out of danger?" Laura added with a hint of worry in her voice.

"More of them." Chris called out from the cockpit.

Everyone tensed up as Mario made his way up to the cock pit. "Are they coming back?" He asked as he saw the staggering bodies pour out of the darkness.

"No, I think they forgot about us." Chris said with a drag of his cigarette. "I think as long as we don't get in their line of sight, we're fine. They will just keep wondering aimlessly until they find someone to eat." Chris looked at Mario. "We're lucky that we don't have to worry about the population of Raccoon City to deal with."

"That's an optimistic view of things, but I guess you have a point." Mario said as he scanned the woods. "So these people are dead?"

"Yeah, the virus allows them to function with only one basic need and that's to eat."

"How do you know shit like that?"

Chris smiled as he exhaled smoke. "I'm a big zombie movie fan and when Raccoon City happened, I found out everything I could about the zombies there. The only thing that really worries me is that they say that zombies weren't the only thing in that city." Chris got real serious. "Monsters also know as biological organic weapons, were running wild in the city. Killing machines that are made by the T-Virus to kill anything and everything it comes across." He looked at Mario. "These are mutations and not just die and come back monsters either."

"Living things?"

"Yeah, the good thing about them though is that they can't reproduce. Sexual functions are mutated over and that part of whatever was mutated is lost in the process of them becoming stronger, faster and deadlier."

"That's a good thing, but I can only imagine how many of these fucking things have been made."

"Are they coming at us?" Laura said in worry.

Mario turned around to the rest of his worried team and shook his head. "No, they forgot about us."

Mike sighed in relief. "I don't mind that they did." He resumed checking his M60 for flaws.

Mario looked at the gun. "Hogan, why do you use an outdated M60?"

Mike grinned as he looked back up at Mario. "Because the Mk. 49 looks like a piece of shit and this makes me look like a badass." He chuckled some.

"Compensating for something that isn't as big?" Laura chuckled.

"Don't go there." Jose warned, but it was too late as Mike already had his genitals hanging out from his pant. "Dude! Come on!" He said in disgust.

Laura looked and looked away quickly. Her face blushed instantly as she laughed. "Ok ok! Maybe not!"

"Exactly." Mike said as he put it away. "Big gun, big dick. That's how I roll."

Mario turned back around, shaking his head at the immaturity of his team. He sat down in the co pilot seat. "When I get back to the States," Mario said as he looked at Chris. "I'm getting married to my girl."

"Good for you man. I'll be at the wedding for sure just to get drunk and pick up some chicks." Chris looked at him. "Does she have any hot friends?"

"A couple, but I don't think they like your type."

"What is wrong with my type? What is my type?"

"Military men."

"We're the best husbands."

"With the shortest life span in this time period." Mario sighed. "War in Iraq and now this shit, I mean I'll be lucky if she says yes if I tell her that I nearly died today."

"You know what's really crazy?" Chris asked with a drag of his cigarette.

"What?"

"That we can sit here and laugh and joke about shit, when death lurks all around us. I mean we _are _in the middle of a viral outbreak and we can still laugh about the most dumbest shit."

Mario looked out into the fields as the undead walked around. "True, but nothing bad has really happened to us and Lorenzo's team is smart, they won't make mistakes out here. So they should be top side in no time so we can get out of here. I mean if one of us was dead or hurt, we wouldn't be giggling about bullshit." He sighed. "That doesn't mean that I'm not worried about our situation. I guess the laughs just lighten everything up."

_xxxx_

Chad sat in the dimly lit cabin of the cargo plane as he looked at his new team. "I'm your commander, Chad Winn. Before we get thrown right into a nightmare, let's get to know each other." Chad looked at a young man to the left of the three. "You, tell us about yourself."

He smiled. "Name's TJ Svoboda, Ex-Delta Force Captain. Recon expert and I'm efficient in rifles and auto rifles." He moved a single bang out of his eye as he smiled at Chad.

"Is that all?" Chad asked.

"Well, uh…I have a dog named Jack and I like long walks on the beach and…"

"Ok ok, I get your point." Chad said with a grin. "You'll be my able." He pointed to the female next to TJ. "And you?"

"Rachel Norris, Ex-CIA operative with extensive training in recon and close quarters combat."

"Are you related to Chuck Norris by any chance?" TJ chuckled.

"No." Rachel replied coldly, shutting him up.

"Alright and lastly," Chad pointed at the Asian man on the end. "You."

The man looked at Chad with his slender eyes full of seriousness. "Kyo Deshtin, Ex-Marine Spec ops. Anything you need done, I'll do."

"Alright, well you know what we are up against so far." Chad said as he checked his equipment.

"T-Virus infected people." Rachel said as she checked her .357 revolver. "No problem."

"That's not the best field sidearm." Kyo said as he looked at the silver hand cannon.

"No." Rachel said as holstered it. "But it works for me."

"Kyo and Rachel, you guy are Bravo team. Our mission is to locate the SEAL teams and move them to extract. After that we have to locate and destroy any Umbrella facilities and data." Chad shouldered his M4A1 rifle.

"Damn, that's a lot of work for a four man unit." TJ said as he inspected his 9mm handgun. He loaded it up and looked at Chad. "We're only rookies in this field. I don't think that anyone in the USBCS has experience in a field that deals with an outbreak, but you Winn."

Chad knew that TJ was right, but still they couldn't send in more seeing that it would be a waste of man power. "It is, but we can handle it no problem. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Chad looked up at his team and knew that they would probably die. So much talent to throw away just for him to make it out of the situation alive, it was bullshit.

"So is it true about you?" Kyo asked as he looked at Chad.

Chad looked at him and chuckled. "What exactly are you asking?"

"That you have super human abilities."

"I guess you can say that, but I'm no superman so don't think I can take shots to the chest and expect to walk away, but I do heal faster than normal people and my reflexes are way above any human being that I know of."

"So these abilities can't be controlled?" Rachel asked as she checked her PDA.

"No, because they are mainly controlled by the amount of adrenaline that hits me when something crazy happens. That and I have a sixth sense for danger that I can't see, but is there. It's strange really because everything slows down and my body seems to move itself from the danger without much effort from myself."

"So this virus changed your instincts to surpass a human?"

"Yeah, but it just annoys me that I can't control it, but hey it keeps me alive so I shouldn't complain that much." Chad said with a smirk.

"Not to change the subject, but how are we getting on this island?" TJ asked as he looked at intel files.

"HALO." Chad said and he saw everyone look up at him. "Scared?'

Rachel and Kyo shook their heads, but TJ nodded. "I don't know about a HALO drop man."

"You'll be fine, just wait for my signal to open your chute and cut your equipment as soon as you hit the water."

"What if I don't?"

"Your oxygen tank will probably pull you under and you'll sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"You're not making it any better for me on this."

"You're Ex-Delta TJ, don't be such a baby." Rachel taunted.

"I had two men die on HALO jumps, alright? I have a reason to not like them." TJ sighed. "One's oxygen tank failed and he blacked out and died on impact, while the other knocked himself out when he pulled his chute at such speeds. He nailed his head off his oxygen tank and drowned when he hit the water."

"Damn." Kyo said.

"I'm sure that everyone here will be fine." Chad said as he stood up and proceeded to get his gear on. "We're the best of the best so don't worry too much."

_xxxx_

_8 Hours later- 04:00AM_

"Fuck." Joey seethed as he painfully scratched his shoulder wound. He took another drag of his cigarette and searched for his flask of whisky.

"Don't scratch it! You'll open the wound!" Trina scolded as she looked at the patch.

"It itches…" Joey replied with a swig of whisky and another drag of his cigarette. Joey noticed that Lorenzo was looking at him. "Something up Renzo?"

Lorenzo snapped out of his trance of deep thought. "Huh? Oh, naw I'm just thinking about shit." He lied. He thought about Joey and how he would slowly turn into a flesh eating monster like the things he saw. Who would take him out? How could he kill one of his own? He knew that he couldn't do it.

"_Oh god!" _A voice cried out from behind the storage door from the hallway.

Mason pulled up his SMG and aimed at the door quickly with Victor. They both looked at Lorenzo for an order and Lorenzo nodded his head. Victor moved forward quickly and opened the door to a blood drenched scientist. He took aim as she looked at him.

"Ahh! Don't shoot me!" She cried, but Victor didn't have to as her body was hurled into the far wall. It hit with a sick thud and blood splattered everywhere. He saw how her brain matter was falling out of a gash in her head that split into her horrid face. His vision quickly turned to a short, but stocky evergreen scaled demon. Its claws were as long as a man's torso and dripping with dark syrup like blood. Its yellow eyes shifted to Victor…

_SCCCRRREEEEIIIII!!!_

It screeched loudly at Victor and snapped him out of his horrid trance. His finger tensed on his M4, he didn't even aim, but the monster was only a foot away. The bullets tore into the lizard, knocking it back violently.

_Click Click Click_

Victor looked at his M4 and noticed that he was out of ammo. He looked back up at the now dead demon in front of him that lay in a pool of its own blood. He didn't even think to conserve ammo, but he was shocked at the situation he was in. "Vic!" Victor snapped around to Mason. "Are you alright- What the fuck is that?!" Mason said as he looked past Victor. "Renzo! Check this out!"

Lorenzo quickly moved to the hallway with Trina and Joey behind him. "What in the name of god?" He looked over at the bloody mess of a scientist slumped on the wall in an unnatural position. His eyes came back to the lizard on the floor.

"What is it?" Trina asked in horror.

"I don't know, but I don't think that was the only one." Joey said with a drag of his cigarette. "Report this shit to HQ, Renzo." Joey said as he walked over to the scientist. He saw how her upper face cuffed over her lower face with brain matter hanging from a large gash. "Damn." It reminded him of shrapnel grenade fatalities he's seen in the field. He checked her pockets and pulled out a bloody keycard. "Hmm…" He looked for some sort of I.D. and found her I.D. with an Umbrella logo on it with her picture. She was a pretty attractive blonde in the picture, but now her beauty could only be seen in pictures. "Caitlyn McDivet."

"Poni to HQ" Lorenzo said into his com as he inspected the lizard monster.

"_Anything come up Renzo?" _

"Yeah, something short, green with scales, long claws, sound familiar?"

"_Oh Christ…Uh…Yeah, here it is. That is a hunter. They are fast and deadly and mostly travel in packs. They use scouts to find food." _

"I found a keycard." Joey said as he walked back up to Lorenzo and saw the seriousness in his facial expression. "What? What's wrong?"

"We only killed one…" Lorenzo said as he looked at Joey.

"_Shit, get out of there now! Run!" _

_SCCCCCRRRREEEEIIIII!_

Multiple screeches were heard further down the hall where no lights were on. Lorenzo's head snapped to the sound and then to his team. "Run!" Lorenzo yelled as he took off running. Everyone took off running as fast as they could. They had no idea what they were in for….

_xxxx_

The cargo door opened the vast dark ocean as Chad looked at his team behind him. He looked up at the red light above him and it turned green. "Let's go!" He yelled as he jumped. He loved freefalling as if it were a chance to die without making any decisions. It all depended on if everything was working correctly. He pulled his arms to his side to get less wind resistance. The fall lasted for over two minutes before Chad got ready to pull his chute. He could only hope that everyone makes it alive to the island at least. _"But they probably won't leave alive…" _His mind taunted. He pulled his release cord and felt the violent jerk of his chute as it caught air. He hit the water and felt the pain of the impact, but it wasn't too bad. He cut his equipment and came up to the surface. He looked around to see Kyo and Rachel. "Shit, where's TJ?!"

Everyone looked around and didn't see him. "Damn…he didn't make it." Rachel said.

"Yeah I did." He said in her ear. Rachel jumped some as she turned to him. "Impact was a bitch though."

"Alright." Chad said as he swam up to his team. "We move to the coast and find the SEALS. We get them out and then we take out the Umbrella facility on this island with any information or projects."

"How will we do that without any means of explosives?" Kyo asked as he looked at the coast of the dark island.

"Umbrella facilities are always equipped with a failsafe self detonation in case things get out of hand." Chad replied. "Rachel, your file shows that you are good with hacking so you can set the detonation to be controlled remotely." Rachel nodded. "We find the blast zone of the detonation and then clear out." Chad looked around. "Any questions? Alright, let's move."

Chad started to swim toward the coast, but he stopped when he saw large black boats come around the island. "Hold." He said as he looked. "Winn to HQ, we have a situation here."

"_What is it?" _A male voice asked.

"A fleet of boats just arrived. Do you know if they are North Korean Navy men?"

"_No, we don't. Proceed with caution." _

"Roger that. Can you wire me into SOCOM channels?"

"_Done. Give me a second." _

"…_This is Julia Masters, head of mission intel." _

Chad was surprised to hear her voice. "Julia, its Chad."

"_Chad?! You're part of the USBCS?!" _

"Yeah, now we can save the reminiscing for later. Right now I need a revision on the situation on the island."

"_It's changed. The two teams are split. One is top side in a cold bird near a shanty village and the other is in an underground facility with a man far past the point of return since he was injured over two hours ago. We aren't just dealing with zombies here as the White Tiger team confirmed hunters. I'm guessing those aren't the only BOWs we are dealing with, but there are BOWs none the less." _

"Shit…we are only armed with sidearm weapons." Chad continued to watch the boats as they landed on shore. "That and there is an unknown third party here. They don't look friendly." Chad finally saw men start coming off the boats with rifles. "Shit, we got Umbrella Mercenaries here."

"_Are you serious?!" _

"Yeah, as if shit wasn't complicated enough, they had to show up. I think they are setting up command on the coast." Chad looked as they started moving supplies to the shore. "These aren't just teams of them either, it's a fucking army."

"_Can you give me a number?" _

"Ahh…two hundred to three maybe. Too many for all of us to handle I'll tell you that."

"_This isn't good. Extraction isn't going to be easy either. Damnit…Look, proceed with extreme caution. I'm going to inform the teams of the situation. Maybe I can call command and see if we can pull some more men out their." _

"Negative on that Julia, special operations isn't trained to deal with these things. USBCS probably can't spare anymore men either."

"_Alright, well just be careful out there Chad. The last time was close enough with you barely making out of Raccoon City. Radio me back if anything else comes up." _

"Roger that, Winn out." Chad turned to his team. "Situation has changed. We are still going in, but we are dealing with BOWs now."

"Fuck that, we only have handguns." TJ said in worry.

"I know that, but those mercenaries on the coast here brought us our weapons." Chad said with a grin.

"We get weapons from them and move out I'm guessing?"

"Almost correct." Chad said as he glanced back. "We get the weapons we need and Bravo team moves to the entry point of the facility which is somewhere in the militia base on the island. Me and TJ will stay near the mercenaries and recon and tell you of their movements. We need to know what the enemies that _can _think are doing."

_xxxx_

Lorenzo turned another corner and saw a sign that read 'STAFF QUARTERS'. "McCoy!" Joey stopped up next to him. "Whose keycard is that?!" Lorenzo looked on the electric doors at the names of staff.

"Ahh…Caitlyn McDivet!"

Lorenzo looked quickly as his team took up defensive positions. He found the door and turned back. "Found it! Come on!" He called out as Joey ran up with the rest of the team behind him. Joey slid the card into the door and heard the electric locks unlock. The door slid open and the team filed in as quickly as they could. The door closed behind them as everyone caught their breath.

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?!" Victor yelled.

"Shut up man!" Mason said in a hushed voice. "We don't need those things to hear us." He looked around to get a feel of the small cozy room. He saw a queen size bed in the corner with a book on the pillow. A picture sat on the nightstand next to the bed and in the far corner from the bed sat a work station with a desktop computer. "Perfect." He said as he walked over to the computer and started to hack into it.

Joey walked over to the bed and picked up the book. It was a black leather covered diary with Caitlyn's name engraved on the front in silver. He opened it to read some of it. The first date wasn't too far back. "Monday, Decem…ahh…December first." Joey shook his head; the words couldn't come to his mind clearly even though they were in front of him. His shoulder started to feel hot and itchy once more. "Damn, what the hell is…going on with me?" He knew what he wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out as he needed.

"You alright?" Trina said as she sat next to him. "You look a little pale." She could see that his skin was losing color. She looked down at the diary and took it from his hands. "It's not polite to read a woman's diary."

"She's dead so I don't think she'll mind." Joey replied as he lit up a cigarette.

Trina looked at the date. "December 1st, 2006…My first day here on the island. I felt sorry…"

"…_For the people that lived above, as some where kidnapped and used for experiments or for the scientists that couldn't get a woman for themselves. The staff is really nice, except for two members. Trisha Cosly, who I consider is a whore and the Angel project leader Christian Jericho. He seems like a cold hearted man, but carries himself with a smile and tries to be nice. I don't know if anyone else sees that it's fake, but I guess as long as nothing comes between us, I'm fine. Our main project is the Angel Project. We have to create the ultimate tyrant that is human enough to still communicate with, but other sections are still working on old projects with the T-Virus."_

_December 5__th__, 2006 _

"_We got emergency transfer files from one of our bases in Alaska. They sent their half of the Angel Project data to us in a rush. Something must have happened to them, but that's only expected when you run illegal activities on US soil. They must have gotten busted. Jericho is getting real paranoid now as the key cards were switched up depending on staff position. Green cards only access Level 1 green areas. Yellow cards access Level 1 green areas and Level 2 yellow areas. Red cards access all areas. I was only given a green card in which I have to ask Calvin to get me equipment from Yellow areas all the time, it's so annoying!" _

_December 20__th__, 2006_

"_I thought the holiday sprit would lighten things up, but I guess not as we kidnapped a teenage girl. She is very beautiful; it's a shame to see her probably fail like the rest of the other subject. It's sad to see that she is treated well and to not know that she'll go through large amounts of pain soon. The princess treatment lasts for about a week and a half, then it ends as the scientists have their way with the female subjects, sometimes even the young boys, it's disgusting. I'm going to visit her once more and try to brush up on my Korean." _

_December 25__th__, 2006_

"_Merry Christmas! No projects needed to be worked on or anything! I learned the little girls name as well! Yuna Park, it's such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I also brought her a present and she smiled and laughed. I got her a cuddly little teddy bear. I hope it keeps her company when I'm not around. That whore Trisha is probably going to get drunk tonight and have sex with everyone she can find. I'm just going to have fun and hang out."_

_January 1__st__, 2007_

"_I thought it would be a happy new year, but it isn't as we had to double shift it the night before on the eve. That and I heard the cries and screams of Yuna…They must have started breaking her in. God I can't stand it, but what can I do? I'll visit her after her 'evaluation' by that over weight bastard Clifton. I can only hope that she is alright…" _

_January 4__th__, 2007_

"_That fucking Jericho! I can't believe that he would move Yuna to a Yellow area for testing! I can't see her anymore! I might have to 'borrow' someone's yellow card. I can't let her be tortured and not have someone to hold on to. I hope that bear is helping her cope." _

_January 5__th__, 2007_

"_Shit, they caught me today sneaking into the yellow area. Jericho nearly tore me a new one and I'm amazed that he didn't ask me to bend over his desk and take one for the company. It would be that or Umbrella's 'repercussions' and who doesn't know what those are. Death in the worse way possible is what it is and I would rather close my eyes and think it was Brad Pitt than become a subject for these experiments."_

_January 8__th__, 2007_

"_Yuna passed the third phase of the experiment! I'm so glad! Most die on the second phase, but she pulled through and she now sleeps while her body changes. I can't wait to see what she can do! I'll be there for her every step of the way! Go Yuna!" _

_January 13__th__, 2007_

"_A man came in today and met with Jericho. Jericho was really kissing up to this man who seemed very serious, but cocky in a manner. He had slick blond hair and sported a pair of black shades. He seemed pretty important, but I kept my distance. I don't need any trouble with anyone that high up so I think I'll stay clear." _

_January 15__th__, 2007_

"_Something's wrong, really wrong. Marvin is sick, but I think he might be infected. It would be smart to say something, but he's afraid himself. Saying anything of that nature would get this place locked down tight and our project cancelled, I can't let them kill Yuna. I have to keep Marvin a secret." _

_January 21__st__, 2007_

"_It was no accident! It was him! That fucking snake Jericho! I don't know why he leaked the virus, but half of the team is infected. It leaked to the surface as well and we're trapped! I can't log into my computer! It's been locked up! Everything is locked! Jericho changed his project area from red to gold! If I could with my last bit of time to live I would kill that son of a bitch! Oh god they are right outside…Yuna…I'm so sorry…" _

"This isn't good." Trina said.

"Infected?" Joey said with his dry mouth. He took a swig of whisky from his flask. "They don't mean…"

Trina looked at Joey in worry. "Yeah, it does." Lorenzo finally spoke up as everyone looked at him. "I didn't tell you because it would affect you in a bad way."

Joey looked down as he took a long drag of his cigarette. He smiled as he looked at Lorenzo. "Thanks. Waiting to die is worse and it would have been worse if you told me earlier." Tears came to his eyes as he sobbed some. "Fuck man…I'm going to fucking die…" His shoulder burned now as he took another deep drag. "I'm going to keep helping you guys until I can't anymore. When I can't go any further…I want…ahh…one…someone to put a bullet in my head."

_xxxx_

Mario looked at the old night sky as it would be dawn soon. His team was still alive and well, but Lorenzo's team still haven't come top side yet. It worried him, but HQ would notify him if anything did go wrong with them. Mario looked over as Jose climbed into the pilot seat with a cigarette in his mouth. "What's up man?"

"Ahh…" Jose plopped down on the seat and looked at Mario. "Wish it were this bird, but it's not." Jose chuckled some as he looked out into the darkness of the brush. "I just wanna head back home and see my family." Jose said with a drag of his cigarette. "But we're stuck out here on a island that is full of zombies. It's a fucking horror movie."

"With no directors," Mario said as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "No film crew, no actors, no stunts. It's all real life shit and we have to survive this. I mean it's not that back for us really. We are safe in here and we wait for extraction. Simple."

"_Matose." _

Mario sat up. "Matose here, what's up?"

"_A team of USBCS are there to move you guys to extract, but there is a problem…"_

"A problem?"

"_Umbrella mercenaries have landed on the island. I'm guessing to try and clean this mess up. ROE on them is to evade and if that option is not available, attack, but make it quick and fast because we are looking at close to three hundred." _

"That's a fucking small army against us!" Everyone perked up as they looked at him. Mario looked at his team and saw the worried expressions on their faces. "So what do you advise?" He looked back outside.

"_Hold your position until I advise you or the USBCS meets up with you. When the USBCS meets up with you, you step down from command and follow the lead of the team commander. Is that clear?"_

"Roger that, Matose out." Mario leaned his head back and sighed.

"What man?" Jose said in worry as he put out his cigarette. "An army?"

"Umbrella mercs are on shore, not too far from here. It doesn't look good, but a USBCS team arrived."

"Some serious experts right there." Chris said as he lit up another cigarette. "I heard of them, but all reports claim that they don't exist. Looks like they do…"

"What do they specialize in?" Mike asked.

"Biological Weapon extermination." Chris said with a drag. "But we are also dealing with mercs, so things could get ugly." Chris looked at Mario. "Orders?"

"We hold here until advised." Mario looked out the cockpit once more as the sky started lighten up. "At least the night is over."

The night was over, but the nightmare still continued…


	5. Man Down

They had set up on the coast quickly as the morning light started to take the skies. Command had already been set up, but he was stuck on guard duty for now. He didn't know who it was, but a higher he was a higher up. He moved up the beach and looked around as more mercs set up posts and other defensive barricades.

"This shit is insane…" He said to himself as he looked around. He looked over and saw Mack, a vet who was able to survive Raccoon City. He looked over at a boat and looked away, but turned back when he thought he saw something. He started to walk toward the water with his MP5 firm in his grip. He stepped into the water and looked around. "I must be seeing shit…"

Tension and stress was what he felt and suddenly he couldn't breathe. He felt a sharp pain in his neck and then he relaxed. Kyo quickly and silently pulled him into the water. "Shhh…" He said as he pulled him out in to the deep dark water.

"You nearly got us caught." Rachel scorned quietly.

"Yeah, but we don't have to worry about that now." Kyo said as he pulled the body further out toward the back of the boat. He placed his knife back into it's holster.

Rachel ducked down into the water as she heard someone near the edge of the boat and looked up. She sighed in relief when she saw TJ smiling at her from over board. "Catch." He said as he dropped an M9 assault rifle.

She caught the lightweight rifle and shouldered it. She caught some clips of ammo as well. "Good." She turned to Kyo and waved him over. He stashed the body under the boat in a position so it wouldn't come up. He waded over to her as TJ climbed back into the waist deep water with a Mk. 49 auto rifle. "Holy shit…That's kinda much don't you think?"

TJ shook his head. "Since we'll be holding back here, if we're seen, we'll need a big gun to cover our asses." He loaded it up and shouldered it as Chad slipped into the water with a shotgun and M4A1 rifle.

"Alright," Chad said as he handed Kyo the shotgun with slug ammo. "Bravo teams moves northeast to an open area. It's a military base that was abandoned a long time ago. That's the best place to look for an opening to the Umbrella facility. Me and TJ will stay here and advise based on the situation we see here. If something happens to us, you are to advise the Black Bird team for an extraction." Chad looked at the busy shore. "Let's move."

_xxxx_

Mason looked through the pages on the computer and his eyes were amazed and horrified at the creatures that came up with every click. "I don't want to even see half of the projects they had running down here…" Mason said in fear as he looked through the project data files. Joey came up behind him and looked.

"Fuck. I'm not becoming any of those things, am I?" Joey said in worry as he wiped his forehead. He looked at Mason's neck and felt his stomach tighten. "Ahh…" His mouth was dry as he took another swig from his flask.

"No," Mason turned to him. "Dude, you really don't look good."

"I know, I know…" Joey said as he turned from him. "It's…it's just…ahh…Forget it." Joey said in frustration. No matter how hard he tried to speak, his words wouldn't come out right. It was as he was slowly losing his memory.

Mason knew Joey was turning, but Mason knew exactly what Joey was going through as he had looked through the files. Mason stood up and walked over to Lorenzo who was talking on his com. "Roger that, Poni out." Lorenzo said as he looked to Mason. "What's up?"

"It's McCoy," Mason said quietly so Joey wouldn't hear him. "I looked through the project files and have them uploaded on my PDA. I came across the T-Virus affects on humans and saw McCoy's symptoms. He's in the mid stage of turning into a zombie."

Lorenzo looked at McCoy as he laid down on the bed. Lorenzo looked back at Mason. "Mid stage?"

"Pale complexion, red eyes, sweating, slurring of speech, memory loss, after that in the late stages is the mid stage symptoms get worse and a psychotic hunger takes over the person's body. They will lash out at anyone and by this time he is contagious." Mason looked at Joey and back at Lorenzo. "He's lasted longer than most would. Most would already be dead by now, but I guess his immune system is stronger than I thought."

"He's your partner." Lorenzo leaned into Mason's ear. "I'll leave it up to you to judge. If you think he's too far gone for us to carry on, you off him and don't let him know."

Mason was shocked to hear the words, but they settled quickly. He nodded as he looked at Joey. "Yes sir."

"Found it." Trina said as she stood up from a dresser.

Lorenzo looked at her. "What is it?"

Trina revealed a black keycard with an Umbrella logo on it. Half of the card was black and the other half was green. "This keycard will let us access green areas of this place, but only those areas until we find a yellow or red keycard."

"Great." Mason said. "The BOW projects have been released into the general all access location. That's the area we're in right now." Mason walked back over to the computer and grabbed his PDA and looked at the map. "The nearest green area is down the hall and to the right. Test subject holding and screening area." Mason looked back up at the team. "If we get to this area, we'll be safe from the BOW monsters that are roaming around this place."

"You sure about this Tillman?" Vic said in worry. "A trip down that hall out there is no walk in the fucking park; we're dealing with demons from the depths of hell here." Vic thought about the girl that he saw killed with ease from the lizard demon.

"Vic's got a point." Lorenzo added. "But it is better to be in a secure area with the only entry is a keycard. The USBCS have arrived and will meet with us down here. We'll advise them of our location when we reach it." He looked over at the bed. "McCoy, how you feelin'?"

"Peachy." He said as he sat up with a moan. "Just peachy."

"Alright then, let's move." Lorenzo said as everyone formed up.

_xxxx_

Chris lit up another cigarette as he looked over in the pilot seat at Mike who was sleeping. Chris looked out and saw a thick mist that blocked his vision of the field. "Great…morning fog." He looked back as he saw Jose stand up and look at him. "Morning."

"Morning." Jose replied as he stretched. "Damn, I need to take a piss." He said as he looked at Mario, who was sitting with his back against the wall. He was still sleeping, hugged up with his M4 in his arms. "Mario."

Mario's eyes opened and refocused as he looked up at Jose. "Yo."

"I need to take a piss."

Mario looked at Chris. "Keep guard at the front and tell me if anything is coming."

"That's going to be kinda hard." Chris said as Mario opened the door and readied his rifle. Mario could hardly see anything with the thick morning fog that was a eerie light grayish blue tint.

"Visual's suck out here…" Mario said as he climbed out of the chopper and touched the damp grass. He kept his rifle in the firing position as he looked around. "Hurry up Rosa; I don't like it out here."

Jose climbed out of the chopper and walked over toward the backside and started to relieve himself. "Ahh…." He looked around the thick fog and couldn't see anything. He looked back over his shoulder and barely saw Mario. "Clear?"

"Clear." Mario replied as he kept a sharp eye out for any zombies. It was a cold morning with the thick fog leaving the back of his neck moist. Jose walked back up to him. "You cool?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Jose replied as he climbed back into the chopper with Mario covering him.

Mario lowered his rifle and turned, pulling himself into the chopper, but the snapping grip of something on his ankle. He fell hard to the cold floor of the chopper and startled Mike and Laura awake as he turned to see a zombie had managed to slip through the fog and get to him. "Shit!" It tore at his combat boot, but couldn't rip through the tough material. Mario sent sharp kicks at its head, but its grip was strong.

_BAM!_

A red dot appeared on it's forehead as its brain matter sprayed out the backside of its head. It dropped with a wet thud to the ground as Mario looked back to see Laura aiming her gun at where the zombie once was. "Thanks…" Mario sighed in relief, but his facial expression turned to horror when the air was filled with the cries and moans of the dead.

"Oh fuck!" Jose said as he looked around.

Mario's head was racing with the possibilities of his decision at this point. He could close the door and keep everyone inside, but they would be trapped, or he could make a run for a better location, but he had no clue where to go. He couldn't call for intel to advise because he didn't have the time, he needed to act now or they would all die…

_xxxx_

The morning fog was the best help they could have gotten to slip past the mercs and into the thick brush. TJ set up his auto rifle with leaves and foliage covering it to make it blend in with the surrounding. Chad laid right next to him with binoculars. "These guys came prepared. Better than Raccoon City, I can tell you that."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" TJ said in worry as he adjusted his auto rifle.

"Same here."

"No, I mean don't you think that they would have another team land on the other side of the island?"

"Hmm…" Chad checked his com as he pulled out a PDA. "Julia, I need satellite imaging around the time that I told you the mercenaries got to shore here. I need an image of the eastern coast sent to my PDA. The code is 00519."

"_Right, give me a second here."_

Chad waited for ten seconds and looked at his PDA. His stomach sunk as he looked. "Shit TJ, you're right. They aren't too far from the village where Black Bird is located, we gotta move." Chad switched to his com. "Julia, I need you to advise Black Bird that enemy units might be headed their way. We are moving toward their location."

"_Roger that." _

_xxxx_

_BAM BAM!!_

Countless gunshots were heard close by as Mario watched a female zombie's body flung ten feet by the hail of bullets. Other zombies were dropping left and right as they were torn up by the hail of gun fire from the mist. The ricocheting sounds were almost as loud as the moans of the dead. Mario felt relieved as a grin formed on his face. "Thank god…" They had been saved.

"Shit! These USBCS fuckers could be a little easier with the fire! They are tearing up the chopper!" Mike said as he looked out the cockpit.

"I don't care! As long as we get the hell out of here!" Jose said over the ricochets. "Home sweet fucking home!"

"_Mario, are you still there?" _

"Yeah, we are about to meet up with the USBCS now and thank god. We were about to stuck like sardines in a can, but they are taking the zombies out right now."

"_Oh no, those aren't the USBCS! Those are Umbrella mercs; get the hell out of there now!" _

Mario's heart started to pump full of adrenaline. "Shit! Those are mercs!" Everyone jumped up at the sound of the word mercs as Mario jumped out. Everyone piled out of the chopper as another hail of bullets went past them. "Fall back and fire! Laura, get down!" Laura dropped to her stomach as Mario stopped. The team spread out with Mario in front the rest of the team fired in bursts. Mario couldn't see a target, but didn't need to. He pulled the trigger and sprayed into the thick mist. After his clip ran dry he released it and dropped back, patting Jose on the shoulder. Mario slid on the grass to a stop and reloaded near Mike in the rear and fired in bursts.

"Fuckers!" Jose yelled as he sprayed his clip empty and dropped back, patting Chris on the shoulder. Chris unloaded his M14 and dropped back, patting Mike on the shoulder. Mike's M60 was the icing on the cake as he unloaded sixty powerful rounds into the fog. It worked as the enemy fire halted momentarily. Mario's plan was to make it seem as they had more firepower and men than the enemy.

"Move!" Mario called out as he lead everyone through the mist toward the brush.

The enemy fire started back up heavy this time and Mike saw Laura scream in fear. He rushed over and jumped on her as two bullets ripped into his back. "Ahh!" He screamed in pain as they both fell to the cold wet earth. They slid to a stop. Mike moaned in pain as he felt the blood spill from his wounds.

Chris stopped and looked back. "Mike!" He rushed back as Mario and Jose doubled back towards him. Laura slipped out from under him, covered in Mike's blood.

Mike pushed himself up to his knees. "Go!" He cried out as he reloaded his M60 in pain. Blood streamed down his hand and dripped from his finger tips as he loaded the chain into the gun. Bullets flew past his head as he loaded his weapon. "Ahh…"

"No!" Chris cried. "I'm not leaving you!" Chris felt himself yanked to the side as another hail of bullets flew past him. Jose had grabbed him and pulled him into thick foliage with Mario only a few feet away from Mike. Chris watched as his best friend turned around and readied himself for his last stand. Tears came to his eyes as the world seemed to slow down and memories flooded his mind of the times him and Mike spent together.

Mike pulled the M60 to his side. "HOO RAHHHHH!!" He cried out as he unloaded into the mist. The cries of mercs getting hit were plenty as the shells seemed to hit the cold grass in slow motion. Laura laid behind Mike in a fetal position with her hands covering her head and her forearms covering her ears from the thunderous sound of the M60. Bullets were returned as Mike jerked to one side as a bullet ripped into his shoulder and another into his stomach, but his battle cry and fire didn't end. Bullet after bullet ripped into his flesh, but he didn't yield until his last bullet was spent. The last hail of bullets was accurate as blood spurted with every piece of hot lead the torn into him. He jerked every which way until he finally fell face first to the ground, motionless…dead.

Chris's cried were muffled back Jose's hand that covered his mouth tightly as the mercs walked up to check their kill. They looked at Laura and grabbed her up. "No! Let me go!" She cried as she kicked and screamed. "No!!" Her cries became distant as the mercs drug her into the mist and out of the view of the remaining team of SEALS.

They waited until everything was clear to come out. Chris crawled over to his dead friend and teammate. He wanted to touch him, but his hands only hovered over him. Tears streamed from his red eyes as he turned Mike's body over and saw his crimson masked face. "Those bastards…" He seethed in anger. He took the silver dog tags from his body and placed them on his chain with his.

"Shit…Shit shit shit shit shit…." Jose said quietly as he looked at Mario. "What the fuck do we do now?" Jose glanced at Mike's bloody body.

Mario looked around and looked at the ground. "I…I don't know…" His mind was spinning; he thought that he should have stayed in the chopper. _"No, that would have gotten my team caught, but maybe Mike would still be alive…" _Tears welled up in his eyes as he glanced at Mike's body. His M4 snapped up as he turned behind him and was met with a barrel of a Mk. 49. It was do or die, but the man had the drop on him so he was as good as dead.

"Hold your fire." Chad said as he stepped out of the brush. TJ lowered his weapon and looked at him.

Mario looked at him in shock. "I lose a man and they send you? Fucking great…he's going to get us all killed."

Chad was surprised to see Mario. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Chad said as he stepped up to Mario.

"It means that I'll be seeing my _brother _sooner than I expected." Mario turned his back to Chad. "I least I have something to look forward to when I am about to die."

"Well too fucking bad." Chad replied smartly. "You're not going to be dying today. We're here to get you out of here."

"We can't leave just yet." Chris said with a slight quiver in his voice. "The mercs have our medic." He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Shit…" Chad seethed as he looked at Chris. "You're not cracking are you soldier?"

"No…I'm just ready to kill some mercs, that's all." Chris looked at Chad. "Sir."

"Alright then, that's the mood I need you in _if _we are going to pull this rescue off." Chad switched to his com. "Julia, I've met up with Black Bird. They have a KIA."

"Mike Hogan." Chris said as he stood over Mike's body.

"A Mike Hogan. That and the mercs have the medic for the team in their hands. If you can, send me a satellite image of the town and the eastern coast."

"_Damnit…alright, one second. Ahh…can't get a good visual with all the fog in the area, but I'll send you a thermo image." _

Chad looked at his PDA and saw the village was filled with heat readings. "Alright, looked like they set up shop in the town so that's probably where they're taking her." Chad looked at Chris. "You a sniper?"

"Yeah."

"Good. TJ and you will head up a hill that over looks the village. TJ will be your spotter and if things get out of hand down below, I'll need TJ to dump on the area." Chad looked at Mario and Jose. "You two will be on stand by for my cover fire in case I'm seen and pinned down. I need you to sneak into the village undetected and if I get pinned, take out the shooters quickly so I can advance. I know that generally in the SEALS you stick with your Able, but I need you both to spilt up if the shit hits the fan. If both of you get pinned, I could be fucked."

"You sure this is going to work?" Mario said in disgust.

"If it doesn't, I won't have to hear you bitch like a little girl anymore."

Mario snapped around and got in Chad's face. "You don't know who the fuck you're talking to, do you?" His fists bawled up as he was ready to throw down.

"Yeah, I do asshole. Roberto Matose's lil brother, Mario Matose. You better step down soldier. I know they told you I'm the best when it comes to CQC. You know you may have passed Mario in ranks in the Navy, but he was still a better soldier than what you are showing me right now."

"Don't tell me about _my _brother, you prick."

"Your brother was just like a brother to me you snotty fuck." Chad seethed. "You blame me for his death? Do you know that your brother sacrificed himself to save me and Kirsten? Did you know that? His last words were for me to tell _you _that he loves you and he'll be watching over you with your mom and dad." Chad watched as Mario looked away with tears in his eyes. "Roberto Matose was one of the best damn Navy SEALS the world has ever seen and you carry on his name and his legacy. There is no need to hate me and I know that you are hurting right now with the loss of one of your own." Chad looked around. "I'm going to be truthfully honest with you right now, not all of us standing here are going to make it out alive." Mario looked at Chad. "But that doesn't mean that I won't do everything in my power to see that everyone does. You with me on this or what?"

Mario looked at the remainder of his team and back at Chad. "Alright, let's do this."

_xxxx_

Lorenzo stepped into the hall quickly with Vic's back turned to him. Both of them aimed down both ends of the hall as the rest of the team moved out. "Clear." They both called out as Lorenzo moved down the hall with his team following closely. Blood was streaked across the walls as Lorenzo caught a visual of a stumbling corpse. He scoped in and sent two to its chest and a final shot to its head. "Clear." He said as he moved past the body and around the corner. He stopped as he saw three more of the lizard monsters that Vic killed before. "Shit…"

They turned to him, but Lorenzo unloaded on them, dropping two and phasing one of them. It screeched loudly as Lorenzo took a knee in front of Vic. Vic took aim and finished the job with a quick burst from his M4. "Clear!" More screeches were heard further behind them as Joey and Mason turned and took aim.

"They're on our ass! Move!" Joey yelled as he shook his head. His vision was blurry, but his aim was steady. Lorenzo quickly moved toward another corner and turned it quickly, but almost fell into the arms of another zombie. The butt of his rifle met with the jaw of the male scientist zombie and Lorenzo heard a sick _CRACK _as it fell back into a door with a green light over it. Lorenzo knew that its jaw was broken, but it slow rose back to its feet to his amazement. Lorenzo dropped it quickly with a single shot to its forehead.

"Laura!" Lorenzo called out and she jumped forward to the door and used the keycard to open the door. The team moved in quickly as the door slid shut behind them. "Shit that was close." He looked down the dim corridor. Moans came from the open cells as multiple bodies poured from the darken cells. "Contact!"

"Great fucking idea Tillman!" Vic shouted in anger as he took aim.

"Better than those hunters on the other side!" Mason yelled back. "Or would you rather head back?!"

"Fuck it!" Joey yelled over them as he fired into the crowd of oncoming zombies in rage. He hated them, knowing that he was going to turn into one of them soon. "Fuck all of you fucks! You dead sons of bitches!" He dropped the spent clip and reloaded. He fired once more and dropped countless zombies. His screams chorused the sound of the M4 as it sprayed. Finally he ran out and saw nothing, but the motionless bodies of the dead laying in the blood drenched hallway. He breathed heavy as he looked at the carnage he made, the death, almost as if he was fighting to not become one of them. Once again he settled down…

He would still be one of them soon…


	6. Old Evil

Lorenzo felt the sweat through Joey's fatigues as he placed a hand on his good shoulder. Joey's breathing was heavy as sweat dripped from his brow as his shoulder flared up. His chest pounded as he started to cough heavily. The uncontrollable coughing put him to a knee. "Are you alright?!" Trina said as she ran up to him.

Joey finally caught his breath and began to breathe once more. He looked at his hand that he covered his mouth with. A small puddle of blood rested in his palm as he looked up at Trina. "Yeah.." Joey wiped his hand on his pants and stood back up. His head still rung as he tried to shake it off.

"Gad damn McCoy." Mason said as he walked up and looked at him. "I'll never piss you off." Mason turned back to the hallway as he saw some of the undead started to rise once more. "Jesus…" The words and details of the documented files on the zombies didn't say how disturbing they were.

"The fuck…why won't you die!?" Joey yelled in anger. He coughed once more; he felt the blood come up from his lungs. His shoulder burned intensely as if it were on fire.

"Shit…These fucking things are insane." Lorenzo said as he took aim at the rising bodies. "Sixty rounds into people and they get up like it's nothing." He said in amazement.

"Damage to the cranial area will result into the dysfunction of the nervous system." Mason said as he looked at Lorenzo. "Death."

"Headshots?" Lorenzo asked as he looked at him.

"Yeah."

Lorenzo looked back at the stumbling bodies and took simple headshots. Everyone dropped with ease as he pulled the trigger and didn't move afterwards. "Easy…" He said as he lowered his rifle.

"Hopefully those things that Vic fucked up are as easy." Mason said as he looked at Joey once more. He saw the effects have grown worse since the room.

"How do I look?" Joey said as he looked at Mason with sickly eyes.

Mason smiled at him. "Peachy buddy, just peachy."

_xxxx_

They drug her back through the village. She heard the sound of multiple gun shots and she looked around to see the undead villagers being executed by men in black fatigues. Her feet tried to push her up, but she couldn't fight the hold of the men that drug her. She was finally taken into a dimly lit shack and tossed to the ground. She looked up at the men's darkened faces as they looked down at her.

"There were only two?" A man with sunglasses asked. "That's strange for a SEAL team, or you didn't get the other three?" He looked at the men that drug her in.

"How do you know there were three more when a SEAL team mainly consists of four men?! Where are you getting your information from?!" She yelled.

The man looked back down at her. "My my, aren't we the perky one? You must be Laura Madison, correct?" He sighed with a shadowed smirk. "Fresh out of boot camp and right into the field and unfortunately into a dead and I mean _dead _end mission. You're just the worm on my hook and we know the big fish is in the pond."

"You son of a bitch…" She seethed. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh really?" He leaned down near her. "We'll see about that." He said with an evil grin as he turned. "Clean up here fellas and have fun with our…" He chuckled. "Guest…" He walked out of the shack.

_xxxx_

Chris placed the last piece of his M14 in place and made sure it was locked tight. He had cleaned it to make sure it was in perfect condition. He thought about Mike the whole time he lubed it and placed it back together. The vision of bullets tearing through him was stuck in his head. He slid and locked the scope into place. He zeroed the scope to a T as he cuddled up with the brush overlooking the village.

"Area's clear." TJ said as he came out of the brush behind Chris. He laid down next to him and set up his auto rifle. "You set?" He asked as he checked his Mk .49 for any technical flaws.

"Ready." Chris said in a serious tone as he slammed a fresh clip into his M14. He looked through the scope and saw the mercenaries move around the village, plugging away at helpless undead. "I got twenty bullets in this clip, made out for each and every one of you cock sucking bastards."

"Sorry about your friend back there." TJ said as he looked at him.

"You shouldn't be too sorry," Chris looked over at TJ. "Not as sorry as these fuckers are about to be." Chris looked back through his scope. "Matose, how you lookin?"

_xxxx_

Mario slid along the backside of a shack and peeked around a corner to see two mercs smoking. He hid once more. "I'm in place now awaiting orders. These bitches are going to get some serious heat, but they are packin as well so I expect them to return the favor."

"_I hear that, but your eye in the sky ain't fuckin' around. They killed one of ours…They killed Mike, Mario." _

"I know…It's easier to say this and do it, but try to put it behind you for now. I can't have you crying over Mike and get yourself killed because of it or me for that matter."

"_Yeah, it's just that…I'll miss him, that's all." _

Mario checked his M4 and looked around. "We all will, now get your head in the game soldier and get ready to get some payback."

"_Yes sir." _

"Rosa, how you lookin?"

_xxxx_

Jose was on the other side of the village behind a wooden barn. "Lookin' as smooth as a baby's ass." Jose checked around him as he peaked out and saw mercs execute more undead. "They are just doing away with these things, aren't they?"

"_Let them do the hard work. Less of those things for us to have to worry about for later is what I say. Don't get yourself cornered and killed." _

"Have I ever?"

"_No, but you don't have an Able to cover you." _

"True, but you know that I don't need your ass to cover mine."

"_We'll see about that." _

"_Matose, Rosa, standby." Chad ordered. _

_xxxx_

Chad sneaked through the brush and looked at the shack where he heard Laura's cries. "I've got her location. I think I'm dealing with four tangos, but it's no problem." Chad said as he moved up to the side of the door silently. He was calm and it still amazed him that he was as he felt the cold metal of the shack on his fingers.

"_Four is too many." _Rob said over his com. _"Wait until they leave and leave fewer men." _

Chad peeked in through the window and saw one of the men cut her fatigue shirt off. "Can't wait…they are going to rape her." Chad pulled out his combat knife and moved to the door. He knocked…

_xxxx_

Laura screamed as the blade tore through her shirt, exposing her breasts in her sports bra. "Stop!" She cried as tears welled up in her eyes. Her airway was blocked as the large mercenary grabbed her throat. "P…please…" She sobbed as he started to undo her pants.

"Yeah…don't worry baby, I'll be gentle…" He chucked. He stopped as he looked at the door with the other mercs. "Damnit…who the hell is it?!" He said as he stood, but didn't get a response. "Who the hell is it?!" There was still no answer. "Look you mother…" He stormed over to the door and opened it. "What the…fuck…" He felt blood rush from his neck as he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

Chad stepped in and in one quick fluid motion he threw his knife into the chest of one merc, spun as he pulled out his handgun and took aim. Two shots, two kills was the affect after he pulled the trigger. It all happened faster than Laura could see. She looked around in shock at the four dead mercs and back up at Chad. "Not…human…That wasn't human…" She said as she covered herself up.

Chad rushed up to her and knelt down to her, checking her for wounds. "You alright? Can you walk?" He pulled out a small silver case and opened it to a row of small vials with a red liquid. Laura nodded as she looked at him and then the case. "Hold out your arm." He ordered as he pulled out one of the vials with a needle tip. He took her arm and pricked it. The liquid entered her system and Chad looked at her. "This is an anti-virus that will hold off infection for twenty four hours. If you are bit or scratched, you'll be fine." He took off his tactical vest and gave took off his fatigue shirt, exposing his scared body. He handed her his shirt as he put his vest back on.

"Okay…" She said as she put the long sleeve fatigue on.

Chad stood up and pulled his knife out of the dead merc as he checked the mercs body for anything useful. He looked up as his ears caught something and his vision slowed down. His body's instincts took over once more as he kicked a table over and pulled Laura behind it, just in time before heavy gun fire hit the front of the shack. "Damn!" He yelled as he holstered the handgun and swung his rifle around. "There on to me! Chris, let em have it!" He yelled over the gunfire.

_xxxx_

"Yes sir…" Chris said as took a breath and pulled the trigger. The shot was perfect as he saw the pink mist and the brain matter of the merc splatter onto a shocked comrade. Another shot took that merc down as the rest started to scramble. TJ started to dump down onto the village road, tearing up cover for the mercs, leaving them with few places to hide. Chris picked up on this as safe cover started to get crowded. Vital shots were easy now as Chris sent a bullet into a mercs face and another in the back of another's head.

The mercs started returning fire, but it was inconsistent and inaccurate and in short, useless against heavy support fire and pinpoint precise sniper fire. Twenty shots equaled twenty dead or dying as Chris dropped the spent clip and reloaded, but no matter how many he killed, Mike wouldn't appear next to him. Every shot, Mike's name slipped from his lips.

"Winn, we got them scared like a virgin to a big dick! Get your ass movin'!" TJ called out through his com.

_xxxx_

"Roger that!" Chad called out over the gunfire. He pulled over an assault rifle from one of the dead mercs and handed it to Laura. "Follow me and keep your head down!" He ordered as he fired back. Morning like came into the shack with every bullet that came in and went out. Chad ducked back down and dropped the spent clip. "Cover me!" He ordered as he slammed in a fresh clip.

"Right!" Laura called out as she peeked out of cover and fired rapidly.

Chad moved around her and saw the fire die down. He saw his opportunity as his vision slowed down once more as he took off running at the window. He jumped through it and time felt as if it nearly came to a stop as he was airborne. He could see every shard of glass in detail and the three mercs that were standing up about to send another hail of bullets into the shack. Chad didn't even have to put any effort into moving his rifle as if it had a life of its own. Nine bullets in three round bursts for three men, they dropped with ease as Chad rolled and came to a knelling position with his rifle up and ready. "Clear!" He yelled as Laura came out.

They moved out into the village road and took cover from enemy fire. "Shit! It's more hectic than I thought it would be!" Old rusted trucks and cars lined the village street, providing decent cover. Chad looked around as saw the damage that TJ and Chris were causing. "Good…" Chad turned to Laura. "Alright, I'm going to make a distraction! You make your way from cover to cover and if you are pinned down, just use your com to call for support up top by TJ and Chris!"

"Alright!" She said as she checked the clip of the rifle.

Chad sat down and pulled out a small black case with a syringe and a tube of clear liquid. He pulled out a rope and tied it around his arm, gripping it with his teeth to tighten it. He saw the vain as he filled up the syringe.

Laura looked at the drugs and back at him. "What are you doing?! Getting high?!"

"Something like that…" Chad said through his teeth as he stuck himself and injected the substance. He put the case with the syringe away and looked at Laura.

"What the hell was that?" Laura asked in worry.

"Epinephrine…" Chad replied as he felt it hit his heart. His vision brightened and slowed down. Details became obvious and his reflexes were past any humans at this point.

"Liquid adrenaline?!"

Chad jumped out of the cover and fired toward mercs hid behind a truck. His shots caught two of them in the head as the other two took cover. Chad could see to the right, mercs were in a shack as he ran toward the truck. He leapt over the truck with a front flip as one of the mercs was about to stand. Chad's rifle strap caught around the mercs neck as Chad landed behind him. Chad pulled his rifle down to aim, pulling the merc onto his back. Chad unloaded into the merc in front of him and ones further away, killing five of them. The choking merc on Chad's back shook as friendly fire pelted him and ceased quickly. Chad reloaded with quick speeds and pulled the merc over his shoulder while flipping forward onto him. Chad landed hard on the dead merc back to back and he fired at the mercs that were in the shack. Chad sprung back up and ducked heavy fire from further down the street as he dove into another shack and stood.

"Ughhhh…."

Chad was grabbed by a zombie, but Chad grabbed its head and twisted its neck. He heard a sick snap as the zombie fell lifeless, but another took its place as it tried to grab Chad, but Chad placed it in a clinch and sent a powerful knee to its head. Chad felt the compression of its face and it fell limp. He looked up at saw four more zombies stumbling at him, but he ducked as a hail of bullets tore into the shack. The zombies were torn apart from the heavy gunfire. "Matose! Some help here?!" He called out as he reloaded once more.

_xxxx_

"Sure…" Mario said as he stepped out of his cover and took aim at four mercs that were firing at the shack. From Mario's angle, he had the dead drop on them. He pulled the trigger and sent thirty rounds into the men. He watched as they jerked every which way with every piercing bullet until they fell lifelessly to the blood pooled mud. "Clear!" Mario said as he moved up into the road and took cover. He reloaded and looked over as Laura came up next to him. "Welcome back!" He said as he fired into flanking mercs, killing the three of them and ducking more fire. "Ah!" Mario called out as he felt a sharp pain hit his arm.

"You've been hit!" Laura called out.

Mario looked at the wound and felt it. He felt the back side of his upper arm where there was a wound and the front side another. "I'm fine, in and out." He said as he took his rifle back up and moved over to prevent more shots from getting to him.

_xxxx_

Chad stepped out and turned the corner only to meet the barrels of three mercs. They had him, dead bang, but suddenly they jerked as blood sprayed onto Chad. "Damn!" He said as he covered his face and looked once more. The mercs were lying in a pool of blood as Jose stepped out of an ally next to them and looked at Chad.

"Clear." He said as he reloaded and moved to cover behind a car.

Chad moved next to him as he looked around. "Laura! You still with us?!" He said through his com as he looked at the hills where support fire was coming from.

"_Yeah! Mario is hit, but it's nothing serious." _

"Keep moving from cover to cover and stay low!" Chad ordered as he looked around. The gunfire was heavy, but it was as if it was a second nature for him to not pay attention to it. He peeked out to see few mercs firing at them. It was a damn good plan that he pulled off to nearly take out a whole village of mercs.

"_Winn! Merc reinforcements! Your six!" _

Chad turned to see three black hummers with TOW missile launchers mounted on top. His perfect plans were now flawed "Fuck! Move move move!" He ordered Jose as they jumped out of cover. Chad sent perfect shots into three mercs as Jose kept the rest of the mercs hidden with heavy cover fire. "TJ, Chris! Get the hell outta there!" They have TOW missiles!

_xxxx_

"Negative! If support fire stops, they'll be right on your ass!" TJ called out as he shifted his fire to the hummers, trying to slow their advance. He looked over at Chris. "Get out of here!" Chris was about to head down the hill, but stopped and looked at TJ.

"No! I'm not leaving you! Come on!" Chris pleaded.

TJ stood up with his Mk. 49 and fired once more. "Just go!"

Chris looked at his image and it switched to Mike. He didn't want to go through the pain again, not twice in a lifetime as he grabbed onto TJ. "I'm not leaving you!!" He said with tears filling his eyes. He saw TJ smile at him before Chris felt a strong push from him. "No!" Chris stumbled back and fell backwards. TJ's smile seemed to brighten as a flash of light blinded him and he felt a strong force send him further down the hill rolling.

_xxxx_

Mario looked up at the smoldering hill were a TOW missile hit. It was deadly accurate. "Shit! Chris?! Chris?! Talk to me man!" Mario turned and fired at the hummers, but saw another missile fired. Mario turned and pulled Laura to the side as the missile hit and exploded in a shack. Mario was hurled to the ground, but he gathered himself quickly. He felt a pain in his back, but fought through it as he pulled Laura along, following right behind Chad. His mind was on the condition of his teammate, but he could only imagine that he was torn to sheds from the missile. "Chris! God damnit, respond!"

They finally caught up with Chad who was letting Jose catch his breath behind a shack. "I'm not getting anything from TJ or Chris." Chad said as he looked down. "Damnit!"

"It's not your fault." Mario said as he looked at him. "They died for Laura, they died for what was right." He gritted his teeth as he felt the sharp pain in his back flare up. He lost another teammate, but they died to save another.

"Yeah…" Chad said as he looked out and saw the Hummers advance further. "Bullet proof…fuck." Chad looked over at what was left of the team. "We have to retreat into the Umbrella facility. Extraction is out of the question. Those TOW missiles would tear up an air evac."

"Great…" Jose said as he reloaded his M4. "I'm running low on ammo here…"

"We all are." Mario said as he looked and saw he only had two clips left. "After this, it's sidearm action from here on out."

_xxxx_

Chris's vision came back finally as he looked up from the mud. His vision from his right eye was nearly pitch black as it burned. "Ahhh…" He crawled forward as his hand touched a metal tube. He looked at saw the long tube was an RPG. He picked it up to find the rocket was loaded. He quickly moved to cover and looked out to see the Hummers stopped. "Perfect…" He jumped out and took firing position. He aimed as best as he could and fired. The rocket flew true, but veered right, past the first hummer and hit the one next to it dead on. The explosion took that one out and rocked the one he missed badly.

"Chris!" Mario called out from behind the shack.

Chris looked over to see the smiling face of his fire team commander. Chris dropped the RPG and rushed over quickly to them, sliding on his knees to a stop. "TJ's dead…" He said as he caught his breath. He pulled out his handgun.

"I figured that when I only saw you." Mario said as he looked at Chad. "Let's move out."

"Right." Chad said as he moved into the thick brush with the team.

_xxxx_

Kyo opened the door in front of him and filed into the hallway quickly aiming one way with Rachel aiming the other way. "Clear." He called out.

"Clear." She followed up.

"Hunter…" Kyo said as he walked up to the downed creature. He checked it and looked around, seeing the female body slumped on the wall.

Rachel walked up and looked at the monster with amazement. "I've never seen one of these this close before."

"We dissected them during training." Kyo said as he inspected the gunshot wounds. "Someone must have gotten too close or scared. They really unloaded into it."

"Norris to Winn, you read me?"

"_Loud and clear, I've met up with Black Bird, but lost TJ. It's too hot up here for evac, so we are heading toward the facility." _

"We lost TJ?"

"_Yeah, mercs killed him. I need you to regroup with White Tiger and continue to find umbrella data and the failsafe system. Move with extreme caution." _

"Wilco, Norris out." Rachel looked at Kyo. "The mercs got TJ."

"Damn…" He stood up and looked around. "Deshtin to HQ, can you patch me through to the White Tiger com?"

"_Sure, one minute….alright." _

"This is Kyo Deshtin of the United States Bio Counter Service. Who am I speaking to?"

"_This is Captain Lorenzo Poni of the US Navy SEALS. It's about time you guys got here." _

"Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting. What is your location?"

"_We are in the test subject holding and screening area. It can only be accessed by a green keycard, but we'll let you in. Also be warned that there are hunters around the area." _

"Those aren't a problem." Kyo said as he looked around. "We'll be there soon, Deshtin out." He looked at Rachel. "We'll find the staff quarters first so you can hack the system. After that we regroup with the SEALS."

"Right."

_xxxx_

Lorenzo lead his team out into a room with large computer screens filled with information. It was dim except for the holding cells on the right side of the room and the light from the screens on the left side. Blood soaked the floor as the team broke up to clear the area. Joey sat down in a chair and put his head down. Vic walked up to a lit holding cell with something in it. He could see somewhat of a human figure through the massive tumor like bulge. "What the hell?" He said in disgust.

Mason walked up and looked at a clip board. "Yung Sung Yu, test subject number eighty nine. Failed mid way through the second phase of testing…development of excessive muscle and tissue on the head and torso." He looked up. "He's still alive…"

"My god this is sick…" Vic said as he looked at more failed projects down the line of cells. "How can they just do this to people, don't they have any morals?!"

"All failures…of this Angel project." Mason said as he saw 'FAILURE' in big red letters on each clip board. "This is Umbrella Vic, they don't care about anyone, but themselves and a paycheck."

Trina walked up. "In that girl's diary, she said that one made it to the final phase. A Yuna Park."

"Where is she then, because she ain't in here?" Mason said as he looked.

"They moved her to a yellow area." Trina said as she looked at the computer screens.

_BANG!_

Everyone jumped and turned to Lorenzo. He was aiming at a stumbling zombie scientist as it fell back with half of its skull missing. He looked back at them. "Area's clear." He said as he lowered his rifle and checked his kill.

_Uggghhhh….._

Lorenzo took aim, but his rifle was aiming at McCoy. He wanted to drop his aim, but he didn't as his eyes shifted over to Mason's and back to Chris. Lorenzo moved toward Chris slowly as he moaned once more, sounding like one of the undead himself. Lorenzo's barrel was nearly at Chris's head…

He suddenly pushed the barrel away and looked at Lorenzo with red, darkened eyes. "I'm…not dead….yet…" He said in a sickly voice. "Fuck…hun…gry…." He said as he scratched his shoulder. "Uhhhhggggnnnn…" His face was almost a milky pale complexion with his lips turning blue. He leaned back in his seat with his head hanging back. His thoughts were scrambled and he couldn't even remember his own brother's name. Putting a face on him was a challenge. He could smell a sweet smell that made his stomach churn..."Uhggnnn..."

Lorenzo sighed in relief, but the signs were worse now. He guessed that it would be over within an hour for Joey. Lorenzo turned back and looked at Mason. "Tillman, an hour…you know what to do." He said as he walked off.

Joey looked at Mason and then Vic. "Vic…smoke…" His head swung back once more.

"I don't know how he's holding on so long…" Mason said under his breath to Vic as he looked at Joey. "It's amazing from the reports that I've read. I think it's his immune system."

"I think it's the alcohol. He's Irish remember?" He replied as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He walked over and pulled one out. "Here…"

Suddenly Joey snapped up and gripped Vic by his collar, pushing him to the ground. "SHIT!" Vic yelled as put a hand on Joey's neck to keep him away. Vic could see his eyes had changed to a soulless milky white tint. Joey spat out slurred none sense words as he tried to rip into Vic. "Fuck! Help!" Vic was losing strength quickly as Joey pulled up for another thrust.

_BANG!_

Joey's head snapped to the side as blood sprayed onto the computer screens. He fell off to the side of Vic as Vic scrambled to his feet. "Shit…" He said breathlessly as he looked at the now dead Joey. He looked over to see Lorenzo's smoking barrel.

"Joey…" Lorenzo said as he pulled his rifle down. He couldn't believe that he put a bullet through one of his close teammate's head. "Son of a bitch..."

Everyone stood in shock and silence as Joey's blood spilled out of his head wound and pooled around him. Joey McCoy was dead…

_xxxx_

"Beautiful…such drama, suspense and tragedy..." Jericho said as he watched the video monitors. "Wouldn't you agree?" He said as a figure stepped out of the shadows. "You sure are good at getting into highly secured places. I don't know why Umbrella wants this guy when they have someone like you?" He turned. "Albert Wesker."

Wesker ran his hand through his slicked blond hair. "You are a sick individual Jericho." He chuckled as he looked at the monitors. "But you are an artist. That's why Umbrella didn't want you dead after this." He turned to the tube containing Yuna. "The Angel."

"Lovely…isn't she?" He said as he stood from his seat and touched the glass. "The ultimate test will be up later, but I'm sure she will make us proud by passing it with flying colors." He looked at Wesker as he walked toward the shadows. "And where are you headed?"

"To make an appearance on your show," He grinned. "So stay tuned…" He disappeared with an evil laugh.


	7. Death Squad

The electronic doors opened as Kyo stepped in with his shotgun scanning the room. "Clear." He called out as Rachel followed in. "Not a bad room for being underground most of the year." He said as he walked over to a dresser. He looked at the pictures of an attractive woman.

"Not bad at all." Rachel said as she sat at a computer. "Alright, let's see what we got here." She started hacking into the system.

Kyo looked around and saw a manila folder on the bed. He walked over and picked it up, opening to pictures of a large monster. "Damn." He looked at another page filled with information. "TN0120 is now complete. One of the many that have been completed, the date for field testing with the Angel project has yet to be released." He looked at more pictures. "My god…I hope they don't release this Tyrant."

"Shit…it's impossible to hack the failsafe system from here." Rachel said as she looked back at him. "Someone has these files secured tight."

"Do you know where you can access them?" Kyo said as he put the file down and looked at her.

"There has to be a main computer to access all the computers in the facility. I'm not sure where that is, but it's probably in a high access point somewhere around here. For now, we are stuck on that. Let me upload the map out of this place in my PDA." She began to upload the map files. They were soon uploaded and Rachel pocketed the PDA. "Let's move. White Tiger's location isn't far from here."

Kyo nodded and walked to the door, opening it. He scanned the hall with his shotgun as Rachel moved out, covering his back. He moved right and turned a corner to see dead hunters. "Look's like these SEALS handle themselves well."

"What do you expect?" Rachel said as she looked around. "They're SEALS, one of the best Special Forces the US have."

_SCRRRRREEEEEEEEEIIIIII!!_

"Contact!" Rachel shouted as her M9 jumped in her hands. She dropped two quickly moving hunters and looked for more. Kyo saw three more move toward him and he fired the powerful shotgun. Three shots were all it took as each hunter was thrown back by the sledgehammer like slugs. "Damn!" Rachel said as four more came around the corner at her. She fired once more only taking out one, before taking a knee. "Reloading! Tango's, Twelve O'clock!"

Kyo turned and took aim. Each round sent the hunters flying back as he spun back around to aim at another in midair ready to kill with its sharp claws. Kyo fired, sending the hunter back and its cocked arm flying. The hunter screeched in pain as it tried to stand, but was silenced with another slug to the chest. "Reload!" Kyo said as he took a knee and pulled shells from his vest, sliding them into the shotgun.

Rachel fired into another hunter and then another as they came around the corner. "We have to move!" She called out as she dropped another hunter with a burst of fire.

Kyo slid the last shell in the shotgun and pumped it, taking his stance once more. "Move!" He called out as he moved forward. Another hunter rushed at him, but it was futile as its head was blown clean off by a slug.

"Left up here!" Rachel called out as she sent another burst at a pack of hunters. She reloaded quickly as she ran behind Kyo.

Finally they made it to the door. "Kyo to Poni! Open this door quickly, we're hot!" He yelled into the com as he took his position behind Rachel aiming down the hall where the packs of hunters were coming from. Rachel and Kyo fired relentlessly into the sea of hunters, dropping them left and right.

"Where the hell are they?!" Rachel yelled as she dropped another spent clip and slammed in a fresh one. She fired once more as her heart raced.

"Damnit!" Kyo yelled as he turned to see a hunter with its arm cocked back. He was too shocked to fire and it was too late for him to dodge.

The hunter turned and was pushed into the wall back a hail of fire from the side. Kyo looked over to see a silver blondish haired man aiming at the hunter. "Come on!" He called out as Kyo slapped Rachel on the shoulder. Rachel turned and rushed into the door with Kyo as it slid shut.

"Thank god." Rachel said breathlessly as she looked at the man. "And you are?"

"Victor Johnson, but you can call me Vic." He said as he turned. "We're further down the hall…sorry about the mess."

"No problem." Kyo said as he saw the bullet torn bodies and thick blood.

They followed Vic back into the computer and screening room. Kyo looked at Joey's body and then at the team. "He turn?"

"Yeah…" Mason said as he looked at him. "So you guys are the USBCS?"

"Yep and now to help you guys." Rachel said as she pulled out a silver case with the antivirus in it. "Everyone has to take this shot to prevent infection." She looked at them. "No one has been hurt right?"

"Right." Lorenzo said as he looked at the vials.

Rachel walked up to everyone and injected them each. "This will prevent infection for twenty four hours."

"Alright, now what about extraction?" Vic asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Umbrella mercs are topside with heavy weapons, so extraction will have to wait." Kyo said as he looked at them. "We'll figure out a plan to get out of here."

"Fucking great…" Vic said with a drag.

_xxxx_

"Wow…these are some people." Jericho said after he saw Rachel and Kyo fend off the hunters. "USBCS don't play around when it comes to BOWS." A grin crept to his face. "This should be great…" He laughed.

_xxxx_

Chad came out into a path clearing and looked around, but saw nothing but dense fog. "Shit…" He said as he looked at the team came out behind him. "Stay right behind me." He ordered as he moved forward. The wind picked up some as the mist swirled.

"It's going to rain…" Chris said as he looked up at the gathering dark clouds.

He only stepped a couple of feet and a wooden shack appeared on his right. He moved up to the door with Mario on the other side and the team on standby. Chad nodded at Mario and turned to the door. With one swift kick, it swung open and Chad's vision slowed down. He ducked low as a pulled nearly took his head off. "Cease fire!" He called out as he slowly poked his head up to find a man in the corner with a .45.

The rest of the team filed in and Jose looked at him. "Pvt. Carmine?" He asked as he walked up to the blood drenched man.

"Y-yes…" He said as he looked at Jose with frightened eyes.

"We are the US Navy SEALS. We're here to get you out. Are you injured?"

"N-no…"

"Can you move?"

"Yeah…" He said as he slowly stood to his feet. "I-it was horrible…We had a full tank before we left and suddenly we were on E. I made the landing and radioed HQ, but then these crazy people came." He looked down. "I tried to save the negotiators, but they were…they were…" He looked up at Jose. "Eaten…I don't…I can't believe what I'm going through."

"It's alright soldier." Mario said as he stepped up. "You did your best and surviving so far is impressive." He turned back to Chad. "What now?"

Chad looked at Chris. "Laura, patch Chris up and Mario up. We'll rest for now." Chad said as he sat on a lousy mattress bed.

Chris sat down as Mario walked over and started undressing his tactical vest and fatigue top. He looked at Laura as she inspected his eye. "How bad is it?"

"…Ahh…bad. How much can you see out of that eye?" Laura asked as she looked at it closely.

"Nothing."

"Thought so…I'm afraid to say, but you are most likely blind in that eye. Your retina is gashed…" She said as she pulled out medical bandaging and a gaze pad. She doused the gaze pad in water and placed it on his eye, wrapping the bandage around it.

"Thank god we have two eyes." He said with a smile. "I don't care that I'm blind in one eye, all a sharpshooter needs is one. That and as long as I survive this and get compensation, I'm cool."

Laura switched to Mario and looked at his arm. She wrapped his in and out wound as she looked at his side where there was a gash. "My god Mario…" She finished wrapping his arm and turned him around. There was a gash in his side below his ribs and a large gash in his lower back with a piece of shrapnel sticking out of it. "I'm amazed that you are still able to walk after these wounds."

"I'm a mother fuckin' Navy SEAL." He seethed as she removed the shrapnel. Chad looked at him and thought about Rob. Those were his exact words when he stood against the Tyrant that chased them all the way into the Arklay Mountains.

"Chad…" Laura said as she patched Mario's wounds. "Those moves…"

"I know what you're going to ask and I'm going to tell you that I'm not completely human." Chad said as he looked away.

"W-what?" Mario seethed in pain.

"Long story and memories that should stay buried." Chad said as he looked at Mario. "In a nutshell, I'm a biological weapon. Another product of Umbrella."

"Damn…" Jose said as he lit up a cigarette. "Almost like the ultimate weapon turned against them."

"I guess you could say that." Chad said as he looked at the dark ceiling.

_xxxx_

"Alright, we have to find the main computer to this facility." Rachel said as she looked at Kyo.

"Okay," He said as he turned to Lorenzo. "Your team will hold here until we find the failsafe program on the main computer."

"What about extraction?" Lorenzo asked as he checked out a computer.

"Mercenaries hold the topside. We can't get out that way so we have to find an alternate route." Kyo replied as he reloaded his shotgun.

"Well we aren't going to just sit here and do nothing." Lorenzo said as he looked at Kyo. "We'll follow you."

"No, we are here to extract you." Rachel argued.

"Yeah, but it would be safer if we joined you." Lorenzo replied as he looked at her. "I don't care how much training you have. Two soldiers with a shotgun and assault rifle aren't going to make it far in this place. Now that we don't have to worry about infection, we can help you."

"He's got a point." Mason followed up.

Kyo sighed as he looked at the team. "Alright, but you follow every order I give to the fullest. We are trained to handle these monsters and you've only seen the beginning of these horrors."

"Yes sir." Lorenzo said.

"Alright then," Rachel said as she looked at her PDA. "This facility is eight levels deep. We have to move through this area and out to the general area once more. We move to a service elevator and make our way down to the second level."

"I'm guessing you want to search every level until you find this computer?" Vic asked.

"Yeah," Rachel replied. "All the computers in the area are locked down."

"I don't like this." Vic said. "Maybe we should at least wait and meet up with Black Bird."

"I wish we could, but those mercs up top aren't staying there." Kyo said as he shouldered his shotgun. "They are here to clean up the mess and everyone who isn't one of them dies." Everyone in the room became tense. "They will be making their way down here and most likely before Black Bird. The only good thing on our side is the BOWS and zombies down here that will keep them busy. Meaning we have to move quickly, but cautiously."

"I don't like our odds." Trina said as she looked at Kyo.

Kyo sighed as looked at her. "Before I transferred to the USBCS they told me that we have the highest mortality rate. The odds will always be against us, but you are with a Navy SEAL team." Kyo said as he looked at Lorenzo. "You guys are used to having the odds against you."

"That we do." Lorenzo replied.

"Well, this is enough wasting of our time." Rachel said as she put her PDA away. "We need to move. We're on the clock people."

_xxxx_

A navigator waved the chopper in slowly and the mercs watched as it landed, kicking up dust and dirt. The door slid open as four black suited mercs stepped out of the chopper. They made their way past the parting mercenaries and onto the beach.

"I don't want to hear another god damn thing about clearances!" The general ordered as he looked at one of his subordinates. "How long till reinforcements arrive?"

"Two hours sir."

Another merc stepped into the large tent. "Sir, the Death Squad is here."

"Bout damn time." The general said in relief. "Send them in at once."

"Yes sir." The merc stepped out.

The four mercenaries stepped into the tent and up to the general. They took off their helmets to reveal their faces. They consisted of three men and one female. "So you are the Death Squad." The general said as he looked at their faces. He noticed their eyes were all the same crimson red color…almost soulless.

"Yes." One of the men with white hair said. He held a long scar down the side of his face.

"Is it true that you four are not completely human?"

The white haired man grinned. "That is up to you general?" He chuckled. "What is human to you?"

"I like you guys already." The general said as he grinned. "What are your names?"

"Louis Grande." The white haired man called.

"Ricky Duvall" Another said.

"Vanessa Olivera."

"Marcus Smith."

"Umbrella's best al in front of you," Louis said. "The Death Squad sir." Louis walked past him as he looked at some of the computers. "Briefing tells us that we are dealing with some of the United States best." He looked at the General. "SEALS…and the United States Bio Countermeasure Service."

"Yes and there is another problem we have to deal with." The General said as he pulled up a file. "The USBCS greatest weapon…Chad Winn."

"Ahh…Chad Winn, the former SEAL that made it out of Raccoon City after being transformed." Vanessa said as she looked at her PDA at his file. "His abilities include enhanced reaction time, a sense for danger, increased accuracy, stamina, agility, increased regeneration."

"Is that all?" Marcus chuckled.

The general looked at them. "What do you mean is that all?"

"We are the new generation of biologically enhanced humans General." Marcus said. "These abilities are small time sir. We have all these and more…" He grinned. "We are to eliminate this Chad Winn and that will be easy."

_xxxx_

The sky was a dark grey as it started to rain on Jose as he lay in the thick brush on the side of the shack. His M4 was aimed at the pathway, making sure they weren't surprised by any unwanted mercenary guests. He thought about his wife and kids. He needed to make it back for his son Carlos's fifth birthday. Just to see his two sons was enough motivation to drive him to do almost anything for them. "It's fucking raining." He said into his com.

"_I know and the visual still blows out here."_ Mario replied. _"This damn fog won't go away worth shit."_

"You still hangin in there? Those wounds you got seemed pretty bad."

"_Just scratches, don't worry about it." _

Jose focused back on the path and saw some brush move. "Possible contact." He said quietly over the com as he shifted his rifle toward the position of the dark brush. His eyes grew wide as he saw a dark green monster step out onto the path. It looked around, but didn't notice Jose. He couldn't believe what he was seeing as his finger rested on the trigger. His eyes picked up three more that emerged from the darkness. He didn't dare to fire and give away his location. He didn't know what he was looking at, but he knew they didn't have long claws for nothing. "Multiple contacts…" He said as quietly as possible.

"_Zombies? Mercs?" _

"I don't…know…" He responded as the rain started pouring down hard. One of them looked right at him, but didn't notice him as his body blended in with the brush. Jose tensed up and could hear his heart beating. He felt short of breath which wasn't good…He was panicking when he didn't need to and if he didn't calm down, he would pay the price. Lightning flashed and clapped loudly in his ears. His finger tensed and he fired into the group, killing one and injuring two others. His cover was blown as he quickly reloaded and saw one take to the air. He pulled up his rifle in time to send six shots into it before its lifeless body smashed into him.

Mario was quick to get up and come around the other side of the shack and unloaded into the monsters. He didn't think about them as he laid them to rest. "Jose?!" He called out as Chad rushed out the door behind him.

"What happened?!" Chad said as he looked over to see dead hunters. "Shit, the BOWS are topside." He said as he walked over to them.

Jose pushed the dead scaled body off of him as he looked around and stood. "I'm okay." He said as he walked up to Mario. "I don't know what they were and I got scared…"

Chad looked at them. "These are hunters. Thankfully you caught them altogether or you would have been ambushed by the rest if you killed the scout." Chad stood, but his vision slowed down as he pulled out his handgun and ducked. He aimed upward and fired into a hunter that would have taken his head off.

Jose and Mario separated as the hunter flopped dead in between them. Chad stood up and turned, firing another perfect shot into the face of another hunter that jumped out from the darkness. It was thrown back into where it came from as more emerged further down the path. "We gotta move!" Jose said as he rushed up to the shack door. "Get your shit! We gotta run!"

Everyone in the room quickly gathered themselves and rushed out into the pouring rain as Mario fired into the darkness hoping to stop any oncoming enemies. Chris turned and fired three shots into a hunter, dropping it. "Chad! Take point and lead us! We'll provide cover!"

Chad looked at Chris and knew that he was right. "Don't get yourself killed!" He yelled as he ran past him and in front of everyone. Mario, Jose and Chris kept up with Chad, Carmine and Laura, but the hunters were gaining ground.

"We can't out run them!" Mario yelled.

Jose's heart pumped as he thought about his family. His vision was blurry as the rain messed with his vision. He could barely see the thick vegetation that surrounded him as it was a blur of grey, dark green and black. He heard Mario's words in his head that they couldn't out run the hunters. The loud screeches behind them only enforced that. "Carlos…Matty…" He seethed as he braced his M4. "Catherine…" He said as he came to a sliding stop, turning and taking aim past Mario. He let out a war cry as he fired into the pack of charging hunters.

Mario tried to stop and turn, but fell face first into the mud. He pulled his head up and looked at Jose. "Jose!" He cried out as he pushed himself up and took aim with one arm. His finger tensed on the trigger and the M4 rattled into the hunters, but it didn't seem as if it affected them.

Jose could hear his wife and kids laugh in his ear as he dropped the spent clip. His fingers grasped the next clip, but it slipped out of his hand and he watched slowly as if it were his hope that fell into the dark mud of death. He looked back up and moved to the right as the razor blade claws of a hunter ripped through his side, sending blood into the face of Mario. Jose turned with the momentum and felt sharp claws rip through his back as he was forced into the muddy ground.

"No…" Mario said in horror as he slipped and stumbled to his feet. "Jose!"

Jose felt thick blood slip out of his mouth as he reached for Mario. His vision turned into a bright day with his wife and kids all smiling at him as they waved for him to come toward them. He reached out in tears. "Catherine!" He yelled as blood spurted from his mouth.

Mario watched as Jose's head was ripped from his body as the hunter swung its massive claws. "Jose…" Mario said as tears came to his eyes. "You…" He reloaded his M4 and braced himself as he fired into the hunters, but they didn't stop. He was going to die, but he didn't care.

"_MARIO!" _

Mario's eyes snapped open wide as he heard the sound of Lena's voice in his ears, but it was too late for him to run. He was going to die…

The hunters in front of him were torn apart from unknown gunfire from the darkness. Mario was grabbed by his shirt and pulled back. He nearly fell as he turned and saw Chris letting his shirt go and catching up with Chad. They cut into the thick brush as mercenaries came out of the darkness further behind them. Chad looked at Mario and saw his eyes…He was cracking badly.

"You mother…!" He couldn't finish the rest as Chad pulled him down and covered his mouth. Mario bucked wildly, but Chad restrained him tightly.

"Mario..." He said quietly, but aggressively. "Mario…!" He said once more and Mario looked at him with tears streaming from his eyes. "I know it hurts, but don't get us all killed. Jose is dead and you are alive, I'm going to keep it that way." He slowly let go as Mario pulled away from him.

"We have to meet up with White Tiger…" Chris said as he looked around for anymore hunters. "We don't know where the entrance to wherever they are is though."

"No problem with that." Chad said as he looked back at the rest of the team. "For now, we get away from the area. Once we are safe, I'll get us the way to the entrance." Chad looked back at Mario. "You're cracking…" Mario shook his head, but his face still carried a blank stare. "Yes you are now look, you are now my Able." Chad looked at Carmine and Chris. "You two are Bravo team with Carmine as the Able. You will follow all my orders to a fucking T or you will die." Chad pulled Mario with him as he moved past Chris and Carmine. "Let's move."

_A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and support throughout the first story Black Ops! I'm thinking of a third story as well, but until then I'll keep working my hardest on this one so I don't let my fans down. I would like to give two shout outs for now to Wesker and Escape The Shadows. Thanks for the support and help! _


	8. Another Loss

_THUMP!_

Everyone aimed at a door at the far end of the room. "The hell?!" Vic shouted as he looked at the door. More beating came from behind it as the hinges started to come loose. Moans were heard behind it as the pounding grew louder and hit harder.

"This area wasn't clear?!" Kyo yelled as he looked at Lorenzo.

"We didn't want to move anywhere else until you came!" He replied.

"Forget it!" Rachel called out. "We need to…"

_BOOM!_

The room was filled with moans as zombies rushed in with arms outreached for the team, but they were pushed back by the team's heavy fire. The smell of retched death rushed over them with the mixing smell of gun powder as the rifles and shotgun fired into the horde of oncoming dead. "What the fuck do we do?!" Victor yelled as he reloaded.

"Back to the hall and follow Rachel! Rachel, lead us out! We'll hold them!" Kyo ordered as he blew a zombie's head clean off. "Move it! Now!"

Rachel dropped back and ran back down the corridor, jumping over bodies before getting to the door. She opened it to the sight of two hunters, but she peppered them down before they could notice. She quickly pulled her PDA out and looked at the map. She took off to the right and ran down the hall quickly, looking back to see Lorenzo following closely behind. She turned another corner and found a service elevator open and ready for use. She rushed in quickly and looked back as the rest of the team caught up, but heard the undead not too far behind.

"Go! Go!" Kyo yelled as he rushed into the elevator.

"Damnit! The elevator is locked down!" Rachel yelled as she pressed the buttons rapidly.

"Oh man, we're so fucked!" Vic said as he aimed at the corridor.

Mason looked around and saw a console on the wall outside of the elevator. "There…Cover me!" Mason yelled out as he rushed over to it and pulled out his PDA. He quickly connected it to the console and started to hack.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lorenzo yelled as he saw the shadows of the zombies at the far end of the hall getting larger.

"If I can hack into the system, I can unlock the elevator!" Mason said as sweat dripped from his brow. His mind was rushing, but his hand was steady as he broke through firewalls on his PDA. Time was against him as the moans of the undead grew louder in his ear. He couldn't let his team die on him, not here and now.

"Hurry up!" Trina screamed.

"Almost…" Mason said as he hacked faster. He could hear the rushed shuffling steps of the dead as they came toward the corner.

The hunger crazed zombies turned the corner and everything seemed to slow down. The pressure in the air, the tension was intense beyond belief. Lorenzo open fired with Vic, but they could only do so much as the zombies continued their deathly advance. One went down and three more took its place as their hunger filled eyes fell upon Mason.

"God Damnit Mason!" Lorenzo yelled as he dropped the spent clip. He grabbed another and slammed it in his rifle. The dead were deadly close now as Lorenzo saw the determination in Mason's eyes to hack the system.

Mason looked over at them as he pressed a button on his PDA with the dead right behind him. The elevator came to life as doors started to close. "MASON!!" Everyone in the elevator called out as Mason turned with his SMG. The hall lit up in gunfire with the sound of Mason's war cry before the doors closed. They stood in a dim blue light as they descended, the sounds of the gunfire fading away…

"Mason…" Vic said as he looked at the door with a blank stare. "He's alive…" He said as he tried to push the emergency stop button, but everyone held him back. "HE'S STILL ALIVE!!" He screamed as his body bucked to get loose from Lorenzo's grasp.

"No! He's gone Vic! He's gone!" Trina said as she used all her power to hold him back with Lorenzo.

"We can still save him! Damnit! We can't let him die!" Tears streamed from his eyes as they forced him back into the far wall from the door of the elevator. "How can you just leave him?! How?!"

"He died to save us!" Lorenzo yelled, trying to calm him down. "You're cracking Johnson! Pull yourself together!"

"Oh and you can just forget about Mason like that?!" Vic said as he looked into Lorenzo's eyes with hate.

"We are going to help the USBCS complete their mission and make sure his death wasn't in vain!" Lorenzo spat back at him. "Now get your ass in gear soldier!"

Vic slid to a fetal position on the floor. Kyo looked at Rachel and then up as he heard static over his com.

"_Kyo do you read me?" _Chad's voice came over the com.

"Copy that Chad, what is your status?"

"_We have another SEAL down." _

"We're no different here. We lost Mason Tillman."

"_Alright, well have Rachel send me the entrance area of the facility." _

"Roger that." Kyo said as he turned to Rachel. "Send him the map to the entrance of this place we came in through."

She nodded as Lorenzo looked at Kyo. "No different?"

"They lost two men so far and we lost one."

"Oh…fuck…." Vic said. "He aren't going to make it out alive man!"

"Johnson!" Lorenzo yelled as he shot a commanding look at him.

"Fuck you!" He spat back at the surprise of Lorenzo. "You can be perfectly fucking fine after four of our own are dead?!"

"I can be as long as I make sure the ones under my command make it home! If you keep up like this, you will be the next one to die!"

"Oh yeah?!" Vic tried pulling out his sidearm and aim at Lorenzo, but Vic found himself on his back after his gun hand was twisted and he flipped with the gun falling out of his hand. "Ahh!" He yelled as Lorenzo applied pressure to his twisted wrist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Lorenzo shouted. "We're all in this shit together!"

"Fuck you! I'm not following your fucking orders!" Vic said, but he stopped wailing and yelling when he saw the barrel of a shotgun.

Kyo was looking at him with a dead serious face. "I was sent here to get you out. Now I could end you useless crying and bitching right now and continue to save the rest of the _sane _people here, or you could shut the fuck up and ride the fucking ride."

_DING!_

Rachel took aim at a zombie as the doors opened to its dumbfounded face before it was shot backwards after taking three bullets to the face. Rachel moved out into the large lobby taking simple headshots and dropped six zombies. The once clean walls and waxed floors were now covered in crimson blood. "Clear." She called out as the rest of the team stepped out. "We need to search this level for a computer to see if I can at least find a good access point." Rachel said as she looked at her PDA map.

"Let's not let up then. Keep it tight and cautious." Kyo said as he looked around.

_xxxx_

Chad watched as his PDA received the information. He led them into a small clearing that was surrounded by grim trees that were nearly pitch black. Everyone was couched low in the tall grass. "They lost Tillman…"

The whole team felt the loss as they looked at him. "Son of a bitch…" Chris said as he looked at Mario and Laura. "We are dropping like flies out here. At this rate we won't live to the see the end of the day and this fucking rain won't stop…"

"It seemed easier to survive in a city full of these fucking things with mercs, but in the middle of nowhere and no home free place to go isn't fun." Chad said as he wiped his drenched forehead. The rain didn't stop pouring hard as Chad looked over at Mario. His eyes were emotionless as he stared into the dark woods.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Carmine asked as he looked around. He was frightened beyond belief from what he saw already and was ready to leave ASAP.

"We are stuck here for now." Chad said as he looked at him. "Extraction is shut down for now until we get somewhere the mercs can't get to, but for now that is everywhere on this island. We'll head to the underground facility and try to figure out a plan. That and I have a mission to complete while down there."

"A mission?" Laura asked as she looked at him.

"I am to confiscate or destroy any data that Umbrella has on this island."

"Umbrella," Carmine said as he looked back at Chad. "As in the corporation that was shut down for illegal experiments and the Raccoon City incident?"

"Yeah," Chad said as he looked at the sky. "I was in there with my SEAL team on a black ops mission to get information from Umbrella to incriminate them, but the outbreak happened and I lived through two days of hell in that city."

"Two days?" Chris said as he lit up a cigarette. "Most people died the first day."

"You know about the Raccoon City incident?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, a big fan, if that sounds right." He said as he looked at Chad. "Zombies and biological weapons; most people were slaughtered on the first day, but you were able to survive two days there is insane."

"Yeah, but the rest of my team and survivors we were with perished." Chad sighed. "Now I'm back in this nightmare by choice."

"Why the hell would you come back?" Mario said as he looked at Chad. "Do you want to die?"

"Sometimes." Chad replied. "I still have nightmares about seeing my team die. Same scenario and every time I try to save them…they still die. So sometimes I wish I could join them."

"How well do you remember my brother?" Mario said as he felt his sore arm.

Chad looked at him and smiled. "As a crazy ass Mexican that loved every moment of danger we were in. He was always smoking a cigarette and kicking some sort of ass." Chad looked back up at the sky, but felt danger around as he turned and fired into a tree. Everyone jumped and took aim as an unseen enemy landed and rushed towards them. Suddenly it appears right before Chad's face as an Umbrella merc, but something was different. Chad pulled his M4 up to his face as it blocked a large machete, but the merc kicked him back and disappeared once more before gunfire could hit him from the rest of the team.

"What the hell?!" Carmine yelled as he aimed all around him.

Chad was the only one who could somewhat see the merc's movements. He scrabbled to his feet and prepared himself. "Run! I'll catch up!" Chad called out as he discarded his M4 that was damaged beyond use. He pulled out a combat knife and looked around.

"What about you?!" Laura said in worry as the team started to move.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Chad said as he looked up in the air to see the merc reappear and swing down on him, but Chad blocked the blade with ease. The power brought him down to one knee as the merc put his weight onto the blade. The merc tried to kick him again, but missed as Chad dropped to the ground and gashed his calf muscle and cut his hamstring.

The merc yelped in pain as he fell, but disappeared once more and rushed off into the thick grass. "You got lucky on that one!"

"I'm surprised you can still retreat after I cut your calf and hamstring!" Chad called out as he looked around.

"No major thing to worry about since I am an advanced version of yourself."

Chad's stomach sunk as sweat formed on his forehead. "Advanced?" He said as he looked around the tall grass. The heavy rain didn't help his visual.

"These wounds heal with ease. Unlike you, you have to wait for about forty-five minutes for your wounds to fully heal." The merc said from an unknown location. "I am the ultimate soldier with the ability to conceal myself to the naked eye."

"You lack training." Chad said as his eyes shifted to the side, as his fingers touched the wet grip of his handgun.

"Why would you say that?"

Chad turned quickly and pulled out his handgun, quickly getting off four shots in which three hit their mark. The merc moaned in pain once more as he appeared for a quick seconded and disappeared. "Because you talk too fucking much."

"You…" The merc seethed.

Chad turned as the merc appeared again and ducked under the large machete. Chad felt his blade slice cleanly through the mercs triceps and the merc dropped the blade. Chad pressed the attack, swinging quickly and accurately at the merc and not giving him a chance to disappear.

The merc was overwhelmed as the rain seemed to make Chad's movements all blur. Chad turned after swinging once more and took aim with his hand gun and sent two clean shots into the mercs chest, but a vest blocked them. The merc disappeared once more, but Chad turned toward the machete and fired at the handle. The merc appeared once again, rolling to one knee with a bullet hole in his hand. Chad fired four more shots off, hitting the mercs vest and arm, but he disappeared once more.

Chad looked around, but didn't feel his presence anymore. "What the hell was that?" He said out loud as he looked around to make sure the merc wasn't around.

_xxxx_

Mario stopped as he looked back at his team. "Shit…I hope he's okay." He said as he caught his breath. The had stopped near some military structure ruins in another clearing.

"What was that thing back there?!" Laura said as she looked at Mario.

"I don't know, but I'm ready to the hell out of this place." Carmine said. "This shit is too crazy for me…" Suddenly a bullet ripped through his upper chest, near his shoulder. Blood sprayed onto Chris as Carmine fell into the mud.

The rest of the team scrambled to cover behind a ruined wall. Chris tried to make his move to help Carmine, but Mario stopped him. "Don't! The sniper is using him for bait! They could have killed him, but would rather two for one!"

"Ahh…I-I'm….hit…" Carmine said through painful coughs. He held his wound and pulled his hand off it to see his hand covered in thick blood. "M…Mario…" He called out as he reached for them. "I-I-It…hurts….Losing…blood…"

"What the fuck are we going to do?!" Chris called out as he poked his head out for a second. "Maybe we can get him! The visuals suck for a sniper…" Another bullet took off a chuck of the wall where Chris's head went down too. "Shit!" He cried out as he slid down lower. "This guy is good!"

"H-h-help….H-h-h-help…." Carmine called out as he choked up some. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at Laura.

"We have to save him…" Laura said in tears as she watched Carmine helplessly.

"We can't risk it…" Mario said as he looked around.

"He's dying!" Laura yelled as she watched the mud around Carmine turn a dark pink tint. "If we don't do something now, he's going to die!"

"And if we do something now, one of us _will_ die on the spot with our brains decorating his death place!" Mario replied as he looked at Carmine. He knew he sounded cold by just sitting by and watching him die, but he couldn't do anything to help him. "Chris."

"Yeah?" Chris said as he looked at Carmine.

"Where do you think that sniper is?"

"Somewhere behind this wall."

"I know that asshole, I mean where in a more specific meaning."

"Shit…I don't know, but it's probably far because we didn't hear the shot. So if you are thinking about suppressive fire or flanking, it's out of the question."

"Son of a bitch!" Mario yelled as his fist hit the wall.

"T-tell…..T-t-tell…my…girlfriend I….I…l-love…her…" Carmine said as he looked up at the sky.

"Just hold on Carmine! We're going to help you!" Mario called out to try and keep hope in him, but knew it was useless. "Carmine, don't you fucking die on me! Don't fucking die!"

"Carmine, just keep talking to us. We are here; we are going to help you." Laura said in a more reassuring manner. She saw the blood pooling around him through the mud and his face was turning a pale color.

"I…I'm going….t-t-to die…" Carmine sobbed in pain. "I-I don't…want…to…to die…"

"Shit!" Mario yelled in frustration as he pressed his com into his ear. "Chad! We have a situation!"

"_What?"_

"Carmine is down and there is a sniper! We are stuck!"

"_Don't do a damn thing! I'll be there ASAP!" _

"We're not going anywhere!"

_xxxx_

Rain pelted hard onto Chad's face as he ran full speed toward Mario's position and started to barely make them out, but his vision slowed down as he cut to the right. Time almost came to a halt was he saw the bullet; every little detail was caught as it whizzed past his ear. Another came in the direction he was headed with a perfect lead that any other man would have ran into, but Chad cut back once more. Another bullet was right there as he spun watching it graze his arm and turned to duck a head shot. He dove forward and slid to Chris's side. "Damn!"

"How the hell did you do that?!" Chris said in amazement.

"Don't ask…" Chad said as he looked at Carmine. "Carmine…"

"Either he is dead or unconscious and dying." Laura said as she looked at Chad. "You're hit!"

Chad looked at the wound on his arm that mixed with the water rushing down his arm. "Flesh wound, don't worry about it." Chad looked at Mario. "This is no human sniper. They sent a bullet at every cut I could take with deadly precision. Their lead on a target is perfect…"

_xxxx_

"How the hell did he dodge all those shots?" Vanessa said as she reloaded her sniper rifle. She didn't have a scope equipped as her eyes allowed her to follow a target with ease. "This Chad guy is better than I thought…" She checked her com. "Marcus…I thought you could handle him?"

"_He's better than you think…I'm surprised at the level of skill he has to follow my movements even when I'm nearly invisible." _

"Well he's in my sights now, so I'll handle him."

"_I'll be there to assist you soon…"_

"Whatever…" She said as she looked at the teams position once more and steadied her breathing.

_xxxx_

Chad's eyes shifted to the side as he felt the presence of the invisible merc once more. "Shit, he's back!" He said as he readied himself.

"Damnit! Will it ever end?!" Chris yelled in anger as he aimed.

It was going to be a test of skill for the team to out class two of the four death squad mercenaries. Who will be next on Umbrella death toll? Chad Winn must carry the mission on his shoulders and stay alive in the nightmare….

_A/N: Sorry for the long update! I've been stuck for awhile and whatnot! Thanks for the reviews and fans who have supported me so far! _


	9. Lives Lost

The dark room was lit by the TV monitors and the blue life sustaining tube. Jericho typed in some information into a computer as he adjusted his glasses. He glanced at his watch and looked back at the tube holding his sleeping angel. He grinned as he turned back to the computer. He continued to type until he was finished with his data. He stood and swiftly moved over to the tube.

"My beautiful Angel…" Jericho said with an evil laugh. "Time to awake and show your wings true to me…" He said as his hand slowly left the glass encasing around his creation. He walked over to a control panel and pressed a green button and turned to watch the holding tank rise into the ceiling. "Fly…"

The tube slowly rose to ground level in the thick brush. A loud hissing of vents blasting open could be heard as the fluid that held the Angel suspended rushed out to the ground around the tank. Angel's cold blue eyes opened to the world…Dark and rainy…

The front side of the encasing popped off, allowing Angel to take her first steps onto the rain drenched mud. Her ears suddenly picked up sounds…far away, but easy enough to get to. Her feet lifted from the ground and she disappeared before the blink of an eye….

_xxxx_

Chad rushed out to meet Marcus away from the group, but put himself in the view of Vanessa. The bullets whizzed past Chad as he dodged him and then barely dodged Marcus's machete that nicked his cheek. Chad rolled his head under another attack and then swayed back, barely dodging the sharp machete. The heavy downpour wasn't making his vision any better, leaving his instincts to keep him alive. Everything was a blur, but he knew that the bullets came dangerously close and the machete was even closer to sending him to the rest of his old team.

Marcus kept a sick grin on his face as his blade kept nearly killing Chad. The rush, the adrenaline of battle with a man that Umbrella wanted dead so badly, they made the unit he was in just for the mission. He had never faced a man with such skill and a sixth sense for danger…It was amazing. His knowledge of close quarters combat with heightened reaction time made it all the more fulfilling to Marcus. Thinking that he would never find a worthy opponent for his skills that he was gifted with, but to face a man that was able to wound him multiple times, simply incredible. He swung again as Chad dodged another bullet from Vanessa. His blade slid through the flesh of Chad's shoulder, leaving a gash. "Got you…"

Chad seethed in pain as he dodged another accurate bullet. The strain on his body was intense as his reaction time was being tested to the max. Chad ducked under the machete blade as Marcus appeared before his eyes. He pushed off him as another bullet slowed down right before his eyes to see the engravings on it. He pulled his knife up to his face to once more block a powerful swing by Marcus. Chad glanced into his eyes as his vision slowed down once more to make it seem like he was staring. The look in his eyes was that of a man that wanted to see death, but he could imagine that from a person who would work for a company that was all about death. Chad pushed off once more to dodge another precise bullet from the sniper.

Marcus wanted it more and more as the battle lasted. He swung with more effort and murderous intent with each swing, wanting the kill, needing the kill. He grunted louder after every stroke of his blade came closer and closer to Chad. One fatal wound was all he needed, but it was a challenge to nail him one good time.

Chad felt his body starting to slow up some as it reached it's peak of performance. He couldn't take much more and couldn't much longer at this rate. He had to do something that would relieve the strain on his body. Chad backed up, but stopped in time as a bullet gazed his back, tearing through the material. Chad ducked under another attack and deeply gashed Marcus's side and moved himself to Marcus's back. "Good…"

"Ahh…You…" Marcus seethed as he looked at his healing wound and back at Chad. He was expecting another bullet, but didn't see Chad move.

"_Marcus, move your slow ass! You're in my line of sight! I can't see him!" _

"Huh?" Marcus said, thrown off momentarily.

Chad saw the perfect opportunity to use his firearm as he pulled out his handgun and took aim. He fired a true shot that Marcus saw and dodged by leaning to the side, but Chad fired another lead shot. Marcus leaned to the other side at the right time that Chad had planned as Marcus felt something smack him in the back of his head. His vision blurred as his head drooped and hung before his body fell out.

Chad took the opportunity to run and slide back next to Chris in cover. "Perfect…"

_xxxx_

Vanessa was shocked at what she had just done. She had the perfect shot on Chad, but Marcus dodged right into the bullet and took one to the back of the head. "That son of a…." She felt a cold presence near as she looked back. She saw a blue figure with light blue silky hair waving through the rain. "The hell?" She said as she turned and took aim at its head.

Angel looked at Vanessa as she fired off a round. Her silky blue hair shot in front of her as the bullet came near and penetrated her hair. The bullet slowly came out the other side and fell to Angel's feet as her hair retook its previous position. Angel looked at her with more of a anger in her eyes.

"…What the fuck?" Vanessa said as she cocked the bolt action rifle once more and fired, but the hair blocked the bullet once more. She saw a flash and looked down as her rifle fell into two pieces. She looked back up in fear as she reached for her sidearm. She fired multiple shots into the monster in front of her, but the effect was the same. Hair blocked every shot that came near instantly. Suddenly Vanessa saw a flash and she could feel her stomach slowly open up as her entrails pushed out. She fell to her knees as her large intestine slipped out and hit the mud with a sick wet splat. Vanessa was starting to go into shock as she tried to pull her intestine back to her stomach, but only to find more falling out.

Vanessa looked up and saw Angel more clearly now…She was beautiful…Sadly it would be the last thing Vanessa would ever see…

Angel's hair swiped past Vanessa once more and a moment later her head fell from her shoulders and her body fell into the mud. Angel looked around through the heavy rain and knew where she was…She used to play around this area when she was younger…Her home wasn't far as her heart leapt in joy that she could see her family again. A smile came upon her face as she disappeared once more…

_xxxx_

Laura looked at Carmine and jumped out to grab him. Mario looked over and tried to stop her, but it was too late. "Shit!" He was ready to see her brain matter paint the ground, but didn't as she pulled Carmine back over and propped his head up on her lap. His blood quickly stained her pants front his bullet wound.

"That sniper must have left…" Chris said in relief as he looked at Carmine.

Laura checked for a pulse and looked at Mario. "He's dead…" She said as she looked back at Carmine. His face showed an expression of peace. "Damnit…" She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "We failed…" She said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"No we didn't…" Chris said as he looked at her. "We have to stop Umbrella…for Carmine…" He looked at Mario. "For Jose…" His eyes shifted down to the muddy earth. "For Mike…."

"Chris is right…" Chad said finally. "We need to keep moving to the facility and regroup." Chad stood and looked down at Carmine's lifeless body.

"Right…Let's go." Mario said as everyone started to move and left Carmine's body to rest…

_xxxx_

"Not good here either…" Rachel said as she was shutdown while hacking into the failsafe systems. "Damnit…" She said as she leaned back in the chair with a deep sigh.

"Maybe if we could get into a yellow area…we could hack from there." Trina said as she looked around the four cubical office.

"Bad thing is that we don't have a keycard that will allow us to access a yellow area." Kyo said as he looked at some data files on another computer.

"One of the more important scientists probably has one…" Lorenzo said. "It's dangerous, but I say let's go zombie hunting."

"We're low on ammo." Vic said to himself as he leaned on the wall, looking at the floor.

"There is an armory on this floor luckily." Kyo said as he looked at Vic. "You up to kill some zombies?"

"…Fuck you…" Vic seethed. "You sick fucks can just talk about zombie hunting while everyone else is dying?"

"Calm down Vic…" Trina said as she looked at him. "You're starting to crack…"

"I'm not cracking!" He yelled back. "How do you know about cracking when you are just a medic, bitch?!"

"Vic!" Lorenzo yelled sternly.

Vic pulled up his rifle and took aim at Lorenzo to Lorenzo's surprise. "Now you listen to me damnit…" Vic met the barrels of Rachel and Kyo. "I'm getting the fuck out of here…"

"You won't survive…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Vic yelled cutting Lorenzo off. "We are not surviving under your command…I'll survive on my own means." Vic started to move towards the door.

"Don't do this Vic…" Kyo warned as his shotgun followed Vic. "You won't survive on your own out there…"

"Have fun dying down here…" Vic said with a psychotic grin as he disappeared out of the door.

"…Fuck em." Kyo said as he lowered his weapon and turned back to the files.

"We can't just leave him to himself out there…" Lorenzo said as he looked at Kyo. "He'll get killed."

"He's a threat to us and he ain't even infected." Kyo looked at Lorenzo. "He cracked, making him a danger to us and himself." Kyo looked at the rest of the team. "We're low on numbers here so keep it tight and cautious. We are moving out to the armory, I know the way so I'm point man. Rachel and Trina cover the middle and Lorenzo pulls up the rear. Let's move." He said sternly as he walked out the door.

Lorenzo stepped out and looked around to hopefully see Vic, but he was long gone. "Damnit Vic." Lorenzo cursed as he looked at Kyo. "He isn't like this at all. He wouldn't run and leave us like that."

"We're in a situation where we're dealing with things people don't normally run into." Rachel said. "In our training we are taught not to crack in a situation like this."

"If you want to live, you keep a good head on your shoulders and always think of a way to make it out." Kyo said as he walked with the team. "You crack, you die."

"Simple." Rachel followed up.

"You U.S.B.C.S. guys are really somethin…" Trina said as she looked in a window to a bloody office. "I tell you now that I couldn't do this for a living."

"We're just soldiers that handle these situations like we are trained to." Kyo replied as he turned a corner and raised his shotgun. He saw zombies, two of them dressed in scientist uniforms and two were guards. "Contact." He said as everyone took aim.

Rachel sent four perfect shots into the heads of the zombies, dropping them with ease. "I'll check em." She said as she moved up with Trina to the dead scientists. She patted them down and found a yellow card. "Easy enough." She looked up at the surprised faces of the group. Even Kyo showed one and that told her that whatever she isn't seeing right now, isn't good. Rachel turned her head around to see five green skinned Lickers. "Shit…"

Kyo pulled up his shotgun and fired a clean slug into the shoulder of one of the lickers, spraying thick crimson blood onto its fellow brethren. The licker screeched in pain as the rest charged. "Rachel, get the hell out of there!" Kyo yelled as Rachel scrambled toward the group that opened up on the Lickers.

The lickers separated and jumped from wall to wall and floor to ceiling, dodging the bullets with incredible ease. Kyo caught another as it landed on the ceiling, blowing its arm clean off. It fell to the floor and tried to scramble to its feet, but was pelted with bullets from the rest of the team. Kyo's feet started to move back as he pumped and fired. He knew of lickers, but also read in his research files of green enhanced lickers that were as deadly as hunters. He never thought he'd ever see one, but he would have rather seen one dead in training than fight a pack of them. "Fall back!" He barked as the team started to back up quickly.

Kyo glanced back as the teams fire died and saw Rachel leading them. He looked back only to feel the lickers spear like tongue tear into his shoulder. He yelled in pain as he felt himself yanked toward the licker, but Kyo grabbed the tongue and held his ground. The one he shot was still trying to shake off the wound, but two fresh lickers were closing in as one held him in place. He was in a deadly situation now as he quickly pulled out his combat knife from a shoulder holster and cut the tongue of the licker, freeing himself.

He turned to run, but felt another tongue pierce through his thigh. Kyo let out another yelp of pain as the tongue wrapped around his leg. A chemical burn filled his whole leg as he turned to see the licker that trapped him jump at him, but Kyo fell back with the momentum of the licker and shoved his shotgun into its chest. He pulled the trigger as he started to roll onto his neck and shoulders with the licker over him. The licker's thick blood painted his face as it was thrown down the hall and Kyo slid seven feet with it as pain shot through his leg once more. He cut the tongue and scrambled to one knee, placing the blood drenched knife in his mouth and gripped it with his teeth.

CLICK CLACK

Time seemed to slow down as Kyo saw the green shell eject from the shotgun. He looked up at another licker in mid flight toward him. He took aim and fired, seeing its head rip from its torso and sent even more blood onto him. Kyo pumped the shotgun again and pulled the trigger, but only heard a click. He was out of ammo and two lickers were still rushing toward him, one closer than the other. His hand shot downward to his sidearm as he pulled the knife from his mouth, but he was still tackled by the licker. Kyo pulled his wrist back with the gun in hand to place the barrel into the licker's stomach and squeezed.

Six shots ripped into the monster as it screeched in pain and pulled back off of Kyo, giving him enough room to shove his knife deep into its throat, leaving its screech to turn into a gurgling sound as blood spilt from the wound and its mouth. Kyo pushed the licker off of himself and stood, aiming at the last one, but found a tongue wrapped around his firing arm. The licker yanked him forward and Kyo stumbled right into a powerful swipe that ripped through his side. Kyo could feel the flesh; muscle and bone tear away as he fell to his knees, but he wasn't dead yet as the Licker swung downward at Kyo. Kyo looked up and put his arm up to block, only to feel more pain rip through his body as the claws sunk deep into his arm and almost through the bone.

The licker unwrapped its tongue from his arm and took aim. It launched its tongue at Kyo's face, but he put his hand up and cocked his head to the side. The tongue impaled his hand and Kyo screamed in pain as he wrapped his arm around it. He was losing the fight and knew he was going to die at this point as he looked at the licker, seeing every disgusting detail.

BAM!

The Licker's head snapped back as its body fell back with it. Kyo painfully pull his hand off its tongue and fell to the ground on his side. He heard the cries of his name as his eyes weakly shifted up to see Rachel.

"Oh shit, Kyo." She said as she looked at his wounds.

Trina ran up with Lorenzo and looked at him. Trina carefully moved him onto his back and propped his head up on her lap. She saw the gash in his side and it clearly exposed his inner organs and bone. "Oh my god…" She looked at Rachel.

Rachel knew that look as she looked back down at Kyo. "Don't worry Kyo, everything will be alright."

"Shut up…" Kyo said in a stern, but weak voice. "I'm going to die, but hell…that…isn't the point." He coughed up blood. "Find the failsafe…Finish the mission…That's an order…" He said as he coughed more.

"Kyo…" Lorenzo said as he looked into his dying eyes.

"It's been…an honor…t-to…serve with you…with you all." He said as he closed his eyes and slowly stopped breathing.

"Kyo! Kyo, don't die on me! Not here! Not now!! Kyo!" Rachel yelled, but she knew he was gone. She looked away as she stood. Trina laid Kyo back down on the ground gently and stood, looking at Rachel with Lorenzo. "We continue this mission. We stock up in the armory and move to the nearest yellow area." Rachel ordered as she looked at them. "Let's move…"

_xxxx_

Vic had managed to kill two green looking demons and a handful of zombies. He even found a green keycard, but also found himself out of ammo as he opened a door to a green area. "I'll find a way out…There has to be one." He said as he walked cautiously into the dimly lit lab. Tables were cluttered with papers and scientific equipment mixed in with large amounts of blood.

"Victor Johnson…" A voice called out from the darkness.

Vic turned and pulled out his empty handgun, bluffing as if he was a threat. "W-who's there?! How do you know me?!" He looked all around, but didn't see a person to put the voice to.

"You ran from your team…Tsk tsk…" The voice said once more. "And what ever happened to leave no man behind?" The voice chuckled.

"Fuck you…I'm getting out of this hell whole, but I'll kill you first just to feel better." Vic threatened as he turned to be eye to eye with…

Wesker…

Vic instinctively threw a haymaker, but it was blocked with ease and countered with a solid punch to his sternum by Wesker that sent him back ten feet into a table, knocking over papers and equipment. Glass shattered everywhere as Vic stood to face off with Wesker… "You got lucky on that one, motherfucker!" Vic rushed at him once more and threw more punches that Wesker bobbed and weaved around and under with ease.

Wesker grinned as he pushed Vic's head to the side while kicking out his feet, leaving him to smack the side of his head off a table. Vic moaned in pain as he tried to gather himself, but Wesker picked him up to his feet and sent shots into his body. Lefts and rights connected flush and the combo was ended with a vicious uppercut that sent Vic up into the air and then down flat on his back.

"Ahhh…" Vic moaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Blood trickled from his nose and some was seeping from his mouth. He looked up at Wesker and quickly pulled his combat knife from his boot. He swung, but it was useless as Wesker caught his wrist and turned it inward, which made him flip onto a table and through the glass equipment. Wesker sent out a side kick into Vic's chest that sent him soaring off the table and into some chairs.

Wesker chuckled as he watched Vic stumble to his feet. "SEALs ain't built like they used to be…" He said as he shook his head.

"You…" Vic rushed at him. "Son of a…!" Wesker grabbed the wildly swung punch and flipped Vic onto a table with his upper torso hanging off. Wesker then elbowed Vic in the face, which forced him to flip off the table and land stomach first hanging on a chair. Wesker followed up with a knee to Vic's face to put him down to the ground.

Vic started to stand once more. His face was a crimson mask with cuts and blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "I give you credit…You can take an ass kicking." Wesker walked up to Vic and sent a heavy blow to his face that sent him reeling back. He fell once more, but scrambled to his feet, trying to defend himself from Wesker's attacks. Vic caught a punch to the stomach and then a spinning roundhouse to the face that sent him to the ground once more.

Wesker grinned as he looked at Vic as he laid on the ground bleeding. He looked up and around to hear moaning coming near and smiled. "You hear that?" He said as he looked back at Vic. "They want to make a new friend, Vic." Wesker looked over on a table to see a surgical knife and grabbed it. "I think they want you, Vic…" Wesker grabbed Vic's ankles and slowly cut his tendons. Vic screamed in pain as he felt the sharp blade cut through him. Wesker stood and looked at Vic. "Have fun…Vic." He chucked as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Ahh…No…Come back! Don't leave me here!" Vic yelled as he tried to stand, but fell to the ground. The moans were now in the room as he heard the shuffling of the zombies. "No…Oh god no…" He cried as tears streamed down his face. He felt them grab him and then felt the teeth rip into him. The pain was unimaginable as he hoped that it would all be over soon…

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I had a writers block and then other shit to do and…well a bunch of yada yada yada, ya know whadda I mean? I'll catch you later and thanks everyone for the support!_


	10. The Human Torch

Chad finally made it to a clearing that showed possible signs of an underground sally port for military vehicles. The rain wasn't as heavy as sunlight broke through the clouds and shined down upon the ruins. He looked back as Chris, Laura and Mario came out of the brush behind him. "This might lead to the lab." He said as he looked back at the concrete brown tunnel entrance. A few undead lurked in the rain, but couldn't really see them. Chad adjusted his com. "Winn to Bravo, do you read me?"

"_Norris here, I read you Winn." _Rachel replied.

"Sit rep."

"_Situation is fucked utterly beyond any reasoning here. Kyo is dead; we were attacked by hyper lickers so watch yourself. That and if you see Victor, grab him because he went crazy and then AWOL." _

Chad cursed to himself as he looked at his team. "Alright, what is your twenty?"

"_Right now we are in the armory rearming ourselves." _

"Hold your position till we make it to you. Do not mobilize unless I tell you so and secure the area."

"_Yes sir, Bravo out." _

"One of my men is dead and your buddy Victor went AWOL." Chad said as he looked at Mario. "We are going to meet up with them, finish this mission and get the fuck out of here."

"The sooner the better." Chris said as he looked around.

"Damnit Johnson…" Mario said as he looked at the ground in disappointment. "He's probably dead by now."

Laura looked at Chad's arm where his wound was and saw it was gone. All left was a small scar. She looked back up at him. "How do you heal so fast?" She asked.

"It's part of this virus in me. It regenerates cells faster as it brings them back to life and creates more." Chad said as he scanned the area for other threats. "I can't take fatal shots." Chad started to move toward the tunnel with his handgun firm in his grip. He made sure that the dumbfounded zombies didn't see them and follow. He didn't want to waste ammo on them since they most likely would be running into BOWs sooner or later.

The tunnel was lit by orange wall lights that lit most of the tunnel, but gave it an eerie sense that something is lurking in the darkness. The tunnel went down hill and bended right. The sight of wrecked guard patrol trucks with Umbrella signs on doors. The team moved around the wreck.

_THUMP_

Chris turned and aimed at a dead body that fell from tone of the wrecked trucks. He didn't take his aim away for a few seconds until he didn't see it move and knew that it was truly dead. He turned back and continued with the rest of the team into the tunnel. Soon they made it to a small parking area. The ground was littered with blood and shell casings, the remnants of a horrific battle in which the living lost. A few bodies rested on the ground, clearly dead ones that took damage to the head or were too damaged to come back to life.

Chad looked at the guard station. "Cover this area." He ordered as everyone got into a defensive position. Chad made his way over to the two person booth. The door was broken in two on the inside showing that the zombies forced their way inside and Chad soon found a body slumped under the desk, eaten beyond any human recognition. Blood covered the walls and papers as Chad inspected the area and looked at the bloody computer screen. He found a service com link open with an S.O.S. message on it.

"Chad." Mario called out as he looked over at the booth. Chad turned and looked at him. "There's an elevator over here. Probably leads to those labs you were talking about."

"Alright, well hold up for a minute." Chad said as he looked back at the bloody files on the table. Check in times and dates, notices, letters from family and friends. Chad looked over at a stack of monitors that eyed the outside area of the sally port. He saw the dead stumble around, but something else caught his eye that came out of the brush. A group of hunters cut through the zombies with ease and started to feast on it. "Shit…" Even more came out and headed toward the entrance to the tunnel. Chad quickly turned to the group. "Mario! Get to that elevator!" Chad turned back to the monitors and the hunters were rushing into the tunnel.

Mario and the team moved over to the elevator. Mario looked for a button, but couldn't find one. "Chad!" He called out as he kept searching.

"What?" Chad said as he turned. "Hurry and get on!" He ordered.

"There is no button to call it with!" Mario yelled back as his ears picked up the approaching hunters. He looked at Chris who was already aiming at the direction. His eyes shifted toward Chad whose face was full of dread. "What now!?" He said as he looked toward the sounds of the hunters.

Chad felt sweat slide down his forehead as he turned back around and looked around the booth for a switch or button of some sort. He was frantic as he looked every where until his fingers slid under the table and slid across it and found a button. He pressed it and the elevator doors opened.

Mario and his team filed into the elevator as the hunters came into view. Mario looked back at Chad as he ran toward the elevator. "Come on!" He called out.

Chad looked over to see the hunters rushing at him at full speed. His hand felt the grip of his handgun as he pulled it out and fired. Two hunters fell to a sliding halt as the rest rushed past their fallen brethren. Chad slid to a stop and ducked under a leaping hunter then jumped into the elevator. Gunfire erupted as the hunters were pelted by bullets from Mario and the rest of the team fired to ward the hunters off and away from the closing doors.

Finally they were safe from the hunters as the doors closed shut and the elevator descended. Chad stood up and looked at Mario. "That was close…" Chad said as he checked his handgun clip. "Don't let your guard down…We are heading into tight quarters." Chad knew that from here on out would be the toughest test of survival.

_xxxx_

Lorenzo loaded a MP5 up and shouldered it as he picked up an AR-15. He was well equipped now to handle almost anything that came at him, or at least to his knowledge. He couldn't help to feel the pressure that was on him now as he felt that he had to protect both of the women left alive. He looked over to see them gearing up. Both of them were harden soldiers themselves which gave him a little comfort to know that they can hold his back down.

"Do you think we'll make it out of here?" Trina asked as she loaded green shells into her newly acquired shotgun.

"If we keep a good head on our shoulders, yeah we'll make it out of there just fine." Rachel replied as she loaded a SAW. She packed away a few ammo drums and shouldered a MP5 of her own with two handguns in her leg holsters. "For now, we wait till we Chad gets here and then we move out."

"I never thought it would be like this." Lorenzo said as he looked at Rachel. She looked back at him. "I can only imagine what Raccoon City was like. This right here isn't shit compared to that."

"Raccoon City was a mess." Rachel replied as she checked her gear. "I saw the aftermath as not everything there was killed…" She looked back up. "I had nightmares when I saw the scorched bodies moaning and reaching out for me before soldiers shot them dead. I know now they were moaning and reaching to eat me, but I still think the moans are cries for help, as if the soul of that person is trapped in the monster it has become."

"How could you take a job like this one then?"

Rachel looked at him once more. "So I can free these souls from their bodily prisons." Her small figure looked smaller next to the large SAW in her hands, but her face was full of determination.

Lorenzo looked down. "I lost some family in Raccoon City, so I guess it's my turn to face the evil's they lost to." Lorenzo checked a silver handgun before sliding it into his leg holster. "So I can't lose here and I won't lose in the future if I have to fight Umbrella once more." He looked at Rachel who was wrapping a bandana around her forehead. "I lost good men. Men that I called my brothers and I'll miss them, but right now we have a mission to complete."

"I'm surprised that we are still alive." Trina said as she looked at both of them. "Everything we've been through, I mean we are lucky to still be standing."

Rachel grinned as she looked at her. "Everything we've been through?" She chuckled some as her face soon turned back into a serious expression. "We've barely scratched the surface of this nightmare."

_xxxx_

Bullets were blocked with ease as she walked toward the firing mercenaries. Her hair was soaked in human blood as the torn bodies lay behind her. She wasn't even caring about the gunshots as tears fell from her eyes and slid down her face. Her village had been decimated to her knowledge by the black geared mercs. She saw the bloodied faces of her family which drove her into sadness. The natural movements of her hair killed and protected her as she walked through her ruined village. The smell of blood and gunpowder filled the air as she stepped through the bloody mud, taking in all the sadness around her.

Her hair formed a blood stained blue shield on her right side right before a grenade blew up next to her. The mercs fell back as the last hummer that was available pulled up and the TOW missile launcher aimed at her. They fired, but her hair caught the rocket in front of her.

The rocket detonated and knocked the mercs back some with its powerful force. Surrounding buildings collapsed from the force leaving dust and smoke to cover the battle field. The mercs looked and thought it was over until the front line fell one by one with body parts flying off and end trails spilling from their bodies. Angel stepped from the fire and smoke with a look of hatred in her eyes as the TOW aimed at her once more with a fresh rocket.

As soon at the merc fired the missile, Angel nailed it with her hair leaving everyone to get caught in the blast radius. She looked around as the gunfire had ceased. Most of the mercs were dead or dying while others fled for their lives. She looked around and tried to remember what had happened to her. What made her this way? She did remember where she was last…

This would be the best spot to start looking for answers…

_xxxx_

_DING!_

Chad and Mario rushed out of the elevator and spread looking down both ends of the hallway at tons of undead eating a new found victim. Chris and Laura rushed out and aimed down a clear hallway in front of the elevator. The undead looked at the new prey and made their move, some moved faster than others, stumbling ungracefully forward. Mario fired into them only to knock them back, but they kept pushing on.

"We have to move!" Mario called out as he fired in bursts, trying his best to conserve the rest of his clip.

"This hall's clear!" Chris called out as he looked back at Chad. Chris's eyes couldn't help, but glance at the abominations he remembers looking up amazed about.

Chad took a quick glance down the hall and then back to the evil in front of him. He fired off seven shots, dropping seven zombies. "Move! We'll be right on your tail!" Chad reloaded and starting firing once more to hold the undead back.

Chris led Laura down the hall quickly, passing lab rooms and computer rooms. His vision was a blur and adjusting to only having one eye was hard, but he had to manage or die. He came to a turn to meet a group of five undead, but one stood out among the rest of them. The undead body slowly turned with his head hung to the side. His body was riddled with bites and chucks of skin missing. His soulless eyes met with Chris's as he let out a moan.

Chris took aim, but was hesitant to fire as he looked at his former comrade. "No…" He said as he swallowed hard. He was looking into the soulless eyes of Tillman. His skin was a dirty pale color with blood still spilling from fresh wounds. "Damnit…Tillman…" Chris looked away, but knew his aim was true as he pulled the trigger on the handgun. He heard the bullet rip into Tillman's head and then his body hitting the ground with a wet thud.

The other undead looked at them, but Laura dispatched them with ease and reloaded her hand gun. She jumped as a hand gripped her shoulder and turned to Chad. "What the hell are you stopping for?!" Chad ordered.

"Tillman…" Chris said as he lowered his gun in disgust.

Chad looked at Chris and then the camouflage wearing body. He moved up closer and looked at his face and dog tags. "Shit…" Chad said to himself as he heard the sounds of handgun fire draw closer and stops as Mario came around the corner.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a hurry as he looked back down the hall at the approaching undead.

"Tillman's body." Chad said as he stood and looked at Chris.

Mario stepped over quickly and looked at him. "Damn…Mason…" Mario's head flashed with all the times he had spent with him. Fun times and training they both went through; just to find him mangled and dead in this horrid place. "He's dead," He said as he looked back. "The dead are after us, so let's move!"

Chad nodded and took point, leading them down the hallway. Blood was everywhere he looked; covering windows and walls, bulletin boards with notices were covered in dry blood. Moans echoed from every hall, almost as if they were in a maze of death. They were low on ammo which made it was as Mario knew that half of his last clip for his M4 was already gone. He still had his sidearm, but an assault rifle felt more secure in his grasp.

Chad came to a stop at a T section of the hall where he saw more in front of them that were stumbling toward them and further down the other hallway, more closing the large gap between them. Chad looked behind him to see the zombies still chasing them slowly, as they barely made it around the corner. "Hold this ground!" He ordered as everyone put their backs to each other. "Rachel! I need the layout to this place on my PDA! ASAP! We are on the first floor and are surrounded!" He yelled into his com as he pulled out his PDA.

"_Alright, uploading information now!"_ Rachel replied.

Chad saw the percentage bar move, but it was moving at two percent a second. He looked up to see Mario discard the rifle and pull out his handgun to send more fire into the undead approaching them from behind. Chad looked around and saw the determination in everyone to keep the undead from reaching them. Chad laid his PDA down and took a few shots in all directions to try and hold them off.

"I'm running low here Damnit!" Chris yelled as he reloaded the last clip into his handgun. He looked on at the horror that continued to press forward toward them. He felt someone grip his shoulder and pull him to a knee. Chris looked as Chad stood in his place and fired into the oncoming dead. His accuracy was perfect as with every shot, another body fell lifelessly.

Chad looked at his PDA and saw the download was finished. He pulled up the map and saw the elevator was down the hall in front of them…Through the undead, but then again he saw another opportunity as he looked at the map and saw offices and labs. Chad looked back at the adrenaline filled group. "Follow me!" He barked as he ran down the hall some and to the side, opposite of a large glass window. Chad ran and dove through it, rolling to his feet and looking around. A few undead scientists stumbled around, but nothing to put them in immediate danger. Everyone jumped in and looked at Chad as he ran and dove through another window into the hall.

Chad rolled to a knee and looked on both sides of them at the undead that reached out for him. "Hurry!" He yelled back as the team followed. Chad backed up and jumped through another window and rolled to his feet running past the groups of undead in the lab. He felt blood rush down his arms from deep gashes from the glass, but didn't show any care for them as he threw himself once more through another glass window into the hall. He looked down a short corridor and saw the silver elevator doors. He looked back to see everyone running toward him.

Chad rushed to the elevator door and pressed the call button for it as he looked back to see Mario barely slip past a dozen of undead hands that snatched at him. The undead were pouring in from both sides into the short corridor. "Get down!" Chad ordered as everyone ducked. He fired into the crowd of undead, dropping them one by one, but it wasn't enough to hold them. Even when the rest of the team fired into them, the push was still strong. They were only feet away as the smell of gunpowder and death filled the noses of the team. The situation was turning deathly dark by the second as the greedy hands came closer and closer…

_DING!_

Chad fell back in with the push of the backs of everyone. Next to him landed Mario and Laura, but Chris was caught by the hands of the dead. "Fuck!" He screamed as the undead pulled at him and bit into his tore into his arms and shoulders. Chris felt the pain shoot through him, but he wasn't giving up his life to the dead without a fight. With a powerful kick he pushed off the hands and teeth, landing on Mario. Mario's arms came around Chris, grasping the black handgun and firing into the crowd of dead, pushing them back from the doors.

_Click!_

The slide on the gun stuck in the discharge position as the doors closed on the moans of the dead, leaving them to fade away. The air was still full of tension as they breathed heavily, barely escaping the hands of death. Everyone stood still for a few seconds until Mario broke the silence. "I love you like a brother Chris, but this feels kinda…"

"Yeah I know..." Chris said as he rolled off of Mario. He looked at his arms and saw the sleeves ripped and blood seeping from deep teeth wounds. He could hear his heart pound in his chest as he calmed himself down with breathing techniques he learned in sniper training. He nearly became dinner for them, feeling only a small portion of what it would be like to be eaten alive.

Mario winced in pain as he sat up from the wound on his back. "Shit this wasn't an easy thing to do…" He said as he dropped the spent clip from his handgun and slid in a fresh one. "Last clip." He said as a warning.

Chad looked at his handgun and felt for his clips. "I got two left."

Chris tossed his gun. "I'm out." He looked over a Laura who was handing him the assault rifle she had taken from the mercs back at the village. "You sure?" He asked as he looked at the rifle.

Laura nodded. "Yeah, you're a better shot than I am."

Chris took the weapon and adjusted to the weight. "Alright then."

Laura looked at Chad. "Chad…Your arms…" She said as she saw deep gashes all down his arms. Some wounds were deep enough that you could see bone. "You need patched up…"

"Don't worry bout it." Chad said as he looked at his PDA.

Mario looked at him and saw what Rob did at that moment. A harden solider who fights through everything that stands in his way. He couldn't have gotten Rob killed with the skill he's shown so far. Not one mistake in judgment on a situation and no hesitation to do what was needed to keep everyone alive.

Chad stood up with everyone. "I'll take point with Mario backing me up. Chris, make sure Laura is safe at all times."

"Hoo rah!" Mario and Chris said in unison as they prepared themselves….

_xxxx_

She walked through the mud, through the brush, retracing her steps as she remembered them. Her memory was still unclear as most of it came and went again with no full clues on what had happened to her. Everything was different, but the same in a sense. She still shed tears when she thought about her village and family.

The bushes ruffled as she came to a stop. Suddenly, out of the darkness of the brush jumped hunters with claws ready to kill, but only met quick deaths. Meaty chunks fell from the air of the once deadly hunters and a second later, thick blood rained down as she looked up at a struggling hunter in her hair's grasp. More hunters stepped out of the brush and looked at her with yellow eyes.

Her bright blue eyes looked around her at the monsters that surrounded her. She looked back up at the struggling hunter and ripped it into tiny pieces in the blink of an eye. She would find the one responsible for the demise of her people…

The hunters leapt at her once more, but they would soon face the same fate…

_xxxx_

_DING!_

A lone zombie turned to the sight of hands, before its neck was broken with ease. Chad stepped over the dead corpse and looked around as he pulled out his handgun. "Clear." He called out as Mario stepped next to him with Chris and Laura right behind him. "Keep it tight." He said as he moved forward through the bloody halls.

Some of the lights were flickering on and off in an inconsistent beat. Chad kept his pace steady as he walked step over step with his handgun scanning the area. They made it past an intersection and were heading to another until a rather large black merc stepped in front of them, his face hidden by the darkness.

Chad stopped as everyone took aim. "And who the hell are you?" Chad said with his gun aimed at the man's head.

The light above him flickered on showing his face. He had hair that remained Chad of his former teammate Tony, but his face was that of pure evil. "The name's Duvall, Ricky Duvall." He pointed at Chad. "And I'm here to kill you…"

Chad smirked. "I'm guessing you're another one of those super Umbrella mercenaries huh?" He said as if Ricky was inferior.

"That is correct." Ricky said with an evil grin.

Chad looked back at Mario. "Head back to the intersection, make a left and head straight down and then another left at the end of the hall. The Armory should be on your right." Chad looked back at Ricky.

"What about you?" Mario asked as he looked at the merc.

"I'll be fine, now go. I'll meet up with you there."

Mario wasn't sure about leaving Chad, but he had to follow the order. Mario turned to Chris and Laura. "Let's go." He said as he led them away. He looked back at Chad before he turned the corner. Just in case it was the last time he would ever see him…

"You're not armed?" Chad asked as he looked at Ricky. "No hidden guns or blades?" Ricky shook his head and held up his hands. "What's your special ability? I know you have one."

"That's for you to find out…" Ricky said as he bawled his hands into fists and got in his fighting stance.

Chad took a second to think about his plan of attack before tossing his gun to the side and pulling out his knife. "I'll lose the gun to make it a bit fair." He said as he started moving in on Ricky.

Ricky grinned even more. "I'll make you regret that move…"

"Try me!" Chad yelled as he rushed in and with a skillful move, sent the blade toward Ricky's neck, but Ricky caught the blade with his hand and grasped it with an evil smile. "Oh this is going to hurt…" Chad said smartly as he ripped his blade from Ricky's grasp as he spun, but his instincts kicked in as he ducked. He suddenly felt intense heat wash over him with a large wave of fire barely missing him and disappearing instantly. Chad rolled back and to his feet in surprise as he looked at Ricky. "A flame thrower?!"

"Nah," Ricky said as he shook his hand. Blood dripped to the ground and instantly caught fire, then died. "Just a little blood." He said with a grin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a razor blade. He rushed at Chad as he sliced his knuckles open while cocking his arm back.

Chad was surprised as the speed he possessed for his size as he caught a scorching fist to the face. Chad stumbled back holding his burning cheek and looked at Ricky as his hand burned with fire all around it. Ricky looked at Chad with an evil smile. "Feel the burn Chad…" He blew the fire out.

"_How the hell do I beat a guy who's blood is highly flammable?!" _Chad thought to himself as he squared off once more. He couldn't lose here; it would mean death for him and everyone else. He couldn't tell Rob on the other side that he let his brother die…

Chad would have to put his abilities to the test once more against Umbrella's human torch, Ricky Duvall…


	11. Deathtrap

Lorenzo's head jumped up as he heard knocking on the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. Trina and Rachel aimed at the door as Lorenzo looked. "Who is it?!" Rachel called out as she slowly moved toward the door with her MP5 ready to fire.

"_Mario!" _Mario's muffled voice said behind the door. _"Hurry up and open this door!"_

Rachel quickly moved and opened the door, letting the three in. Rachel looked at them and noticed Chad wasn't with them. "Where is Chad?" She asked in worry. If something had happened to him, she didn't want to meet whatever took him out.

"He stayed back to face a merc." Mario said as he looked at Lorenzo and then to Rachel. "Some special mercs are after him. Trust me; we've seen some shit that I've never seen before." Mario said before taking a seat.

Rachel closed the door and looked at him. "We gear up, if we don't hear from him in ten, we move out without him."

"We can't, we have to wait for his order." Chris objected only to get a cold gaze from Rachel.

"Time is against us. We can't wait all day for him. If the mercs get down here, we're fucked." Rachel said as she looked at him as if to ask for more questions.

"So this is it, huh?" Lorenzo said as he looked around the room. "I can't believe that we lost so many…" He thought about the fallen that had been with them.

Mario looked at the door as his hand grabbed an M4. _"Come on Chad." _He thought to himself. _"Don't die on us…" _

_xxxx_

Chad's back violently hit a wall, leaving a blood stain trail as he slid down it to the floor. Blood seeped from his mouth as his face burned. His fingers felt blisters on his cheeks from the burning fists that Duvall sent at him. Chad popped his shoulder back in with a moan of pain and looked at Ricky. "If you didn't have that fire, I'd kick your ass." Chad seethed as he wiped the blood from his mouth. His wounds on his arms from the escape he made earlier didn't help his cause.

Ricky blew out his fiery hands with a smirk. "Well I do and there's nothing you can do to save yourself." Ricky looked at him. "And I thought you would be more of a challenge." Ricky laughed as he took his time. "To be such a nuisance to Umbrella and so easy to take out, why I don't see why they didn't just send me in the first place."

"Why don't you kill me quickly and get it over with?" Chad said as he glanced around for some type of advantage.

"Giving up?" Ricky said with an evil chuckle.

"No. I'm just wondering why a highly skilled man as yourself is playing with his food?" Chad said as he noticed a storage room door behind Ricky. "Giving me the opportunity to regroup myself, it's a rookie move."

"Because," Ricky said with an evil joy in his voice. "To eliminate _the _Chad Winn is something to enjoy. After all, you are a legend in Umbrella as being their worst enemy. I can't help, but to enjoy myself!"

"Don't get too happy…" Chad said as he quickly pushed off the wall and rushed toward Ricky. Ricky stuck the razor deep into his palm and gashed it open, swinging his arm across, throwing a large flame at Chad which engulfed him, but he pushed through and shouldered Ricky into the door. Ricky was surprised to see him push through and swung his arm again, unleashing an even more powerful flame that engulfed Chad once more.

Ricky's eyes grew wide as he saw Chad had covered his upper body and head with his tactical vest. Chad spun, throwing the burning vest and sent a devastating spinning back kick into Ricky's chest that sent him through the door. Ricky slid to a stop and stood looking at Chad who had recovered his hand gun. "You think that can kill me?" Ricky said with a smirk.

"Nah…" Chad said as he aimed high at the shelves of chemicals and fired into the bottles and canisters, letting the liquid contents spill onto Ricky. "I plan on fighting fire with fire." Chad as he fired his last shot into Ricky's shoulder. Chad only saw Ricky jerk from the shot and then he was blown back to the wall as the immense heat washed over him. He looked up and saw nothing, but an inferno in the room.

Chad's eyes grew wide as he heard Ricky's bone chilling war cry. Ricky emerged from the hellish flames that whipped around him. "You…" He seethed in anger as his face had been burned. "You will fucking pay!" He yelled as he ripped the burning flesh from his hand and sent a large burst of fire at Chad.

Chad rolled out of the way as the wall behind him was scorched. The wave of intense heat washed over him once more. "How the hell do I kill you?!" Chad yelled in frustration as he took aim and fired, connecting with four shots. He was out of ammo as he met eyes with Ricky. It was as if his eyes were on fire.

"You can't kill me Winn." Ricky seethed. "You're going to die and pay for what you have done to me." Ricky walked toward Chad with a burning passion to kill. He suddenly rushed at Chad.

"_Fast!" _Chad said to himself in his head as he put up his guard and dodged two quick jabs, but felt his neck clinched. _"Muy Thai?" _He thought to himself as he felt his face forcefully pushed in. A white flash crossed his eyes as his vision came back to his blood spilling from his nose. He took three knees to the face before covering up, but felt himself yanked to the side, throwing off his balance. He opened himself up to catch himself, but took another knee to the face. He felt his hair pulled as he looked up to catch a glace of Ricky before a sharp elbow crashed into his jaw.

Another elbow came up in the form of uppercut, catching Chad once more on the chin sending him into a daze as everything slowed down, but his body couldn't regroup itself. He saw an unfocused view of Ricky spinning and his elbow ripping off the concrete wall and catching fire. The burning elbow connected flush with Chad's jaw once more as he felt a pop. Chad fell back and gazed up at the ceiling. He pushed himself up to look at Ricky and felt that his jaw had been dislocated. "Damn." He said without the use of his jaw. He popped it back into place with a sick crack.

Ricky rushed in once more and sent a kick at Chad's head, but Chad rolled back to his feet and decided it was his turn to attack. Chad rushed forward, but his actions were cancelled by a vicious flat foot kick that landed right on his face. He was sent right back on his back once more. Chad stood slowly as he watched the blood pool on the ground. "Death is close Winn." Ricky said with a burnt grin on his face.

"If you didn't know that Muy Thai…I'd kick your ass." Chad said as he spit out blood from his mouth. He stood once more and faced Ricky as blood quickly rushed out of his nose and down to his chin.

"So this is it Winn." Ricky said as his facial features started to come back. "And I'm starting heal back to my normal self." He said as he felt his face.

"You're still one ugly son of a bitch to me Duvall." Chad smirked as he saw the evil come into Ricky's eyes. "What's wrong Rick? I mean, does it piss when you burn? I don't think you can't get women when your dick is probably eight hundred degrees." Chad said with a chuckle.

"Shut the fuck…!" Ricky tried to finish his sentence with a swift kick to Chad's face, but Chad caught the kick and wrapped his leg in a knee bar lock. Ricky lost his balance and fell to the ground. He suddenly felt the pain shoot through his leg as Chad pulled his lower leg toward him.

"How bout we end those Muy Thai skills." Chad said as he pulled harder, feeling the power of Ricky's leg, but it was useless. Ricky screamed in pain as Chad pulled harder. Chad felt a disgusting crunch and crack of Ricky's knee and his lower leg moved freely past his knee. Chad quickly rolled off of Ricky's leg and onto Ricky's back, hooking under his left arm. "How about that clinch?" Chad dislocated Ricky's shoulder and tore the ligaments. Ricky screamed once more in pain as Chad shifted to his elbow. "This is something called Jujitsu and as you can see." Chad pulled Ricky's forearm back, while keeping his elbow locked. "It's effective against your ass."

_SNAP_

Ricky screamed louder as the pain shot through him. "You...I'll kill you! Argh!" Ricky's eyes grew wide as Chad's hands came across his face.

"That's not going to happen Ricky." Chad said in his ear as he placed his hand on Ricky's chin and the back of his head. "Say hi to your other buddies for me, kay?"

"You son of a…!"

_SNAP_

Chad watched Ricky's head hit the ground after he broke his neck. Chad stood and stumbled some as he body told him to rest, but Chad wouldn't have any of that. He didn't have time to rest and needed to get his mission done and get out without losing anyone else. It was only worse from here on out.

_xxxx_

Rachel looked at her watch. It was quarter to three and they needed to move if they were going to keep away from the mercenaries. "Alright, we have to move out." She said as she stood from her seat. "Hopefully Chad is alright and is able to catch up with us." Rachel moved toward the door and opened it. She yelped as someone fell into her arms. Everyone in the room took aim, but it wasn't a zombie. "Chad!" Rachel said as she looked at him.

Chad regained his balance and looked at everyone. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He fell back to one knee as he knew his body needed rest. "Damn…" Ricky had taken more out of him than he expected.

"We need to move out." Rachel said as she looked at him, but knew he couldn't go anywhere in his condition. He would be a sitting duck. "If we don't we'll have to face those mercs and I'm not ready to die here."

Chad tried to push himself up to his feet, but couldn't do it. "Ah…I can't go anywhere like this." He looked up at Rachel. "Take them and go. I'll try and catch up later."

"I'm not leaving you." Mario said as he helped Chad to his feet. "I'm staying with him. He needs someone to watch his back while he rests."

"Damn…" Rachel said as she thought about the situation. "Alright then, Lorenzo, Mindel, Jackson, you're with me." Rachel looked at Mario. "Make sure Chad doesn't get killed." She said as she checked out the door again. "Let's move." She ordered as her new team followed her out the door.

Laura closed the door behind Chris as he left and looked back at Chad. "My god…" She walked over to him. "Sit him down." She said as she pulled out her medic pack. Chad sat down as she checked his arms which were burned and gashed badly. "You've lost a lot of blood…" She said as she started to dress the wounds.

"You look like you've been through hell fire and brimstone." Mario said as he looked at Chad.

"You could say that." Chad weakly replied as he looked around. "Looks like we can restock." He winced in pain as Laura tightened the bandages.

"This shit never ends does it?" Mario said as he looked at his watch. "Its daylight, but I feel like I'm stuck in a nightmare where it's midnight all the time."

"Do you think Lorenzo, Chris and Trina will be alright?" Laura asked in worry.

"With Rachel leading them, I can only hope really." Chad said. "But we don't have any other options. If she finds the failsafe for this place before we do, then we're outta here faster. Plus we can cover more ground in two groups."

"Well for now you just need to rest up." Mario said. "To tell you the truth, I don't think we've seen the worst of this nightmare yet."

"That's a given." Chad followed up. "From what I learned back in Raccoon City, there is always something worse than what you encountered last."

_xxxx_

"Feels great to be back out here again…" Chris said as he lit up a cigarette. "Amongst all the undead and monsters from hell, makes you feel good to know that you'll wake up any moment now in bed and just say…Damn that was a horrible nightmare. Right?"

Lorenzo looked at him and grinned. "You sure know how to keep the situation real chill Chris." He continued to scan the halls for threats as Rachel tried to hack an elevator. "How's the hacking coming?"

"Damn thing isn't responding." She pressed a button and the doors opened up to the shaft. "Well, I got the doors open. At least they work." She said as she continued to try and get the elevator to function.

Trina looked down the shaft to find the elevator was right below them, almost half way below the next floors doors. "I think we can make the jump down to the next on because the elevator is right there."

Chris took a glance. "Yeah, looks harmless. Rachel, if you could get the door open for the floor below us, we could get in from there." He said as he took a hit of his cigarette. "I'll head down first." Chris said as he sat himself down and slipped off the edge, landing ungracefully on the hard uneven surface of the elevator. "Damn…that didn't feel good." He looked up. "Open em!"

The doors slowly opened and Chris rolled out of the shaft and to the ground with his M-16 rifle scanning the surprisingly clean hallways. "Clear down here." He said into his com to Rachel.

Rachel looked at Lorenzo. "Chris says it's clear." She said as she unhooked her PDA and followed Chris's routine to make it down to the next floor. She rolled out and looked around. "Wow, it's like there wasn't a soul in here when the shit hit the fan, but then again only that elevator accessed this floor."

"Meaning there is something special down here." Chris said with another hit of his cigarette.

Lorenzo and Trina landed in the shaft after Rachel. Lorenzo rolled out and looked back as suddenly the elevator started to move up, closing the gap to the floor. "Trina!" He yelled as Rachel and Chris turned to see the elevator take Trina out of there sight.

"Trina! Are you alright?!" Rachel yelled into her com.

"_The elevator's moving up! I-I don't know what to do!" She yelled back in a frightened tone. "It's going to crush me if it goes all the way up! Oh my god…oh my god…" She panicked. "HELP ME!!"_

"Calm down! Now look around for a service hatch!"

"_I don't know what a fucking service hatch is!" _

"A door to get in the elevator! Look before you're killed damn it!"

Trina dropped to her hands and knees and searched for a hatch and found it. "Got it!" She yelled back into her com as she tried to find a way to get in. "Come on! Come the fuck on! Ahh!" She yelled as she looked up. One floor to go and she was as good as dead. Her hands found a handle as she pulled and saw the inside to her save haven. She didn't think twice as she dove into the elevator and landed hard, but alive.

She stood and calmed herself by breathing. "I made it…" A smile came to her face as she was glad to be alive. "I'm okay…I made it!" She said into her com.

"_Thank god…" _Chris responded with a sigh of relief. _"You almost became a Trina sandwich." _

Trina smiled at the small joke as she turned around and saw the doors open. Her facial expression dropped as her eyes met with the soulless eyes of undead that lined the opening of the door from wall to wall. She screamed in horror as she pulled up her rifle and fired from it was useless as the weight combined with the powerful push of the dead toward her shot the front line forward and into the elevator, engulfing her.

All she could feel were cold dead hands gripping any part of her body and pulling. Nails dug and tore into her skin and right after it came the merciless teeth of the insanely hungry dead. She couldn't breathe as a blood covered hand wrapped around her mouth and nose, pulling her head to the side. She felt and heard in every sick detail her ear ripped from her head. She wanted to die at this point, but couldn't…not yet as the teeth ripped open her stomach.

She started to go into shock as she thought she was a man's arm with no hand, but then it emerged from her lower abdomen gripping her bloody large intestine that came out with ease. It was almost as if she was a human piñata and was wide open for all the kids to rip open and get the sweet candy for the taking. _"Trina?!"_ She heard her name call out in her other ear from the com. She couldn't breathe even as the hand that covered her face was removed.

Her throat was clogged with thick bile and blood as her last sights locked on a dead man. Her eyes played tricks on her as she saw the face of her ex-boyfriend, his face came closer and closer. His eyes were full of love and joy to finally see her and in her time of need. Slowly he came down as he used to when they made love and kiss her. Her lips touched his cold, split and chapped lips and she was brought back to reality with her blood gurgling scream as her lips were ripped off.

_xxxx_

"Trina!?" Chris yelled into his com as he looked at the worried facial expressions on Lorenzo and Rachel's faces. "Shit…" He said breathlessly as he heard the sick sounds of moans and ripping of flesh. He could barely hear Trina's gurgling screams for help. "They got her…"

"Mercs?" Lorenzo said, but knew from Chris's facial expression that it wasn't. "Oh no…" He could only imagine what her death was like

"Great…not even ten minutes outside of that room and we lose Mindel!" Chris said as he kicked the elevator doors. "Now it's just us three." He looked at Rachel and Lorenzo. "I can't help but wonder…whose next?"

"None of us if we keep our head's on our shoulders." Rachel said as she looked around. "We lost Trina, but we still have a mission to do." She read a sign that caught her eye. "Biological Incubation Lab?"

"Let's check it out." Lorenzo said as he held his assault rifle firmly in his hands.

_xxxx_

Wesker laughed as he watched the view from the security cameras of Trina's 'unfortunate' death. His laughs soon died down as he looked behind him to see a figure standing in the doorway. "Already here and I was enjoy the Jericho show."

"Yeah…I am." Louis said as he looked at Wesker. "Longtime no see ol' buddy. You know, the last time I saw you was when my brother put a gun to your head for failed experiments back when you worked only as a scientist."

Wesker smiled at the wholehearted, but still disrespectful joke. "And the last time I saw your brother was when he was slouched on the ground with one arm and a bullet in his head." Wesker smiled as he saw Louis's facial expression drop. "What? Did I touch a nerve?"

"Where is he?" Louis seethed.

"Holed up in the armory room and hurt badly from Ricky."

"Where's Ricky?"

"Laying face down in a pool of his own blood in the hallway near him."

"So he was able to take out three of us? Impressive for such a basic model of our kind."

"He isn't like your or my kind. He is advanced because he had the perfect genes for becoming a Tyrant, but somehow miss Slipski was able to alter that. Ahh, what am I talking about, that was nearly ten years ago. What you need to know Lou is that Chad Winn isn't to be taken lightly by any of us. Enhanced or not this man alone is enough to bring us to our knees." Wesker said with a serious tone in his voice.

Louis grinned. "You just keep watching that monitor and I'll show you who is the better man." He said as he walked out of the room.

_xxxx_

Lorenzo stepped into the large lab with his rifle scanning the area for movement, but his eyes were drawn to the plastic covered beds of what seemed like humans, but they looked like insects. The medical lights gave him a better looked at its grotesque body that was shimmering with an unknown bodily fluid. Its wings were torn and damaged, but reminded him of a fly. He could see the exposed muscle of it's arms and one arm caught his eye as it had a razor sharp claw on it. "What the fuck is this?" He said in amazement.

"DHS-1418. Diptera Homo Sapiens…" Rachel said as she looked at Lorenzo. "They are part human from the scientific name. If you could tell me what Diptera means we could know what else these things are."

"Their codenames are Chimera." Chris said as he looked closely at one. "Never thought I'd see one in person." He was amazed at their humanlike appearances.

"How did you…?" Rachel said as she looked at him.

"I'm a follower of the Raccoon City incident from 98'." He replied as he looked at other Chimera. "Thank god these things are sleeping because I heard they aren't the type of creature you wanna fuck with."

"Great…so Rachel, why don't you find us some info on that failsafe so we can leave. We are surrounded by sleeping hellions and I don't want to hang around." Lorenzo said as he walked back up to Rachel and the computer she was at.

"Yay…let's play a life or death game of don't wake daddy." Chris said as he walked over to Lorenzo and Rachel. "How's finding that boom trigger?" He asked as he looked at the computer screen filled with unreadable information in his eyes.

"Not so good…those files are locked tightly, but I'm seeing activity from another computer. It's coming from the lowest level of this place so I'm guessing if we access a computer around there, we can find the failsafe." Rachel said as she tracked the computer.

"Well, why don't we start heading over there…" Lorenzo said as he looked around at the tons of incubation chambers and then back at the computer.

"What the…?" Rachel said as she saw the room gauges. "The oxygen is rising in the room."

"Huh?" Chris said in confusion as Lorenzo grabbed his cigarette and stomped on it. "Why is the oxygen going up?"

"The computer that I'm tracking is doing this!" Rachel said as her fingers typed franticly.

"Can't you stop it?!" Lorenzo said in worry as he looked at her.

"No! Whoever it is has override security codes that I can't deny access!"

Suddenly the room went pitch black, leaving them to hear the electricity quickly fading away. "…What the hell just happened?" Chris asked with a quiver of fear in his voice. He gripped his M-16 with his life as he tried to look around, but only saw darkness.

"I think whoever that was...shut the power off on us…" Rachel said as she tried to turn the computer back on. Her luck came back as it did when the crimson red backup lights came back. "Thank god…" She looked at the gauges. "Alright, the oxygen level isn't at a flammable level. It's just elevated so we are fine."

_Chirrrr…Chirrup….._

Everyone stopped and looked around. "…I hope those are birds." Lorenzo said, but knew they were something far worse.

"How the hell would birds get this deep in a facility?" Chris said as he looked around with his rifle scanning the area. "I've got a bad feeling about this shit…" And little did he know…he was so right.

"Incubation chambers are offline…" Rachel said breathlessly as she looked at Lorenzo and Chris's horror filled faces.

_Chirrrup…..chirrrrrup…._

"Oh hell no…" Lorenzo said as he rushed over to the door and turned the knob, but it was locked. "Shit! No, no, no! Not now!" He turned to them. "The fucking door is locked!" Lorenzo's heart fell into his stomach when it started sounding like an orchestra of chirping.

Chris looked around in terror. "Oh I didn't want to play that game…" He said as he brought up his gun toward the chambers. "I'm going to stop joking about this shit if we make it out of this!" And that was a big if in his mind.

Rachel felt her back pressed against the island desk with the computer. Her ears were filled with the chirping noises and she didn't know what to do to stop her impending death. "Fuck!" She screamed as she turned and shoved the computer equipment off the table, sending it crashing to the ground. She pulled up the bipod on her M60 and set it on the table aiming at the chambers. "Open fire!"

With that said the chirping was drowned out by the thunderous sound of the M60 firing. The room lit up like a strobe light. The chambers stood no chance as they were torn apart from the powerful auto rifle, but this only quickened the awaking process as the chimera shot upward to the ceiling much to the surprise of Rachel. She switched aim, but they moved quickly to avoid fire. "Fast fuckers…" With every flash, they came closer and closer.

Chris fired in bursts with his rifle as he dropped a few, but a few wasn't enough as he turned to see others rising from their deep sleep. He took aim and fired precise shots that took off heads, but the others caught drift of them and quickly evaded and attacked. Chris heard Lorenzo's rifle unload and hit countless chimera, but only a few dropped dead while others continued their approach.

Lorenzo turned around to see Rachel's side of the room that wasn't bad as most had been torn to bits by the M60, but still some were gaining ground. Lorenzo dropped the spent clip and slammed in a fresh one. "Shit…" He cursed to himself as she saw the soulless eyes of one. "Their all the same…" He added as he fired, taking one's head off.

Chris was holding his own fine as he switched his aim from one enemy to another and dispatching everyone that his sights locked onto. Suddenly he felt something land on his shoulders and it sent a chill down his spine as he pulled his rifle up near his face. Luckily it blocked the sharp claw that would have decapitated him. He pushed the claw away and adjusted his gun for the barrel to aim at the chimera on him. A burst of lead sent the creature off of him and covered him with blood, but he didn't care at that time as he went back to plugging away at the quickly advancing horror.

Lorenzo looked around for a way out of the deathtrap they had stepped into, but felt his back sliced into. He turned and fired into an up close and personal chimera. "Bastard!" Another claw tore into his side, but his vest kept most of the damage at a minimum. Lorenzo turned and opened up it's skull with a well placed burst. If he didn't have his vest on, he would have been dead from just those two strikes. Still, they did damage as he felt blood ooze from his wounds.

"Ahhh!" Rachel yelped in pain as a claw sunk into the side of her thigh. She looked to the side to see the blood hungry chimera. She quickly pulled out her hand cannon and aimed the silver barrel at the monster. Her mind already imagined the gore she would see in a fraction of a second as she pulled the trigger. The first bullet blew it's clawed arm off as the second bullet tore it in half. She hit her head off of her gun as another jumped on her back. "Fuck!"

The creature didn't last long as Chris fired a burst into its side that sent it flying into a wall. "Stay vertical!" He yelled as he fired at the now retreating chimera. "Yeah! That's right! Run you ugly sons of bitches!"

Rachel pulled the claw from her leg and tossed it as she looked up to see the chimera scattering into the vents. "Ahh…" She could feel the wound burn in her leg as she reloaded her M60. "Clear!" She called out.

"Clear." Lorenzo said as he moved over toward Chris and Rachel. Suddenly an unseen chimera jumped from an untouched chamber toward Lorenzo, but only caught the hard butt of his AR-15. It's body flew into the wall as he stomped on it's clawed arm, trapping it. A quick burst tore right through the arm and the shriek of the chimera caught everyone's ears. It tried to scuttle away, but was stepped on again by Lorenzo. "Fuck you…" He seethed as he slowly stepped on it's head and applied his weight, slowly crushing its skull.

"Damn Lorenzo…" Chris said as he looked at Lorenzo slowly killing the demon. He turned back to Rachel. "You okay?" He asked as he saw the pain in her face.

"It's just my leg, but I'll manage." She looked around and saw the tattered bodies of the chimera that laid in their blood and debris from the walls. "I don't know how we were able to survive that…"

"I don't really care…" Lorenzo said. "As long as I'm alive, I don't need a reason." A click from the door picked up Lorenzo's ear as he turned to it. "Hey, I think the door is unlocked." He said as he walked over and turned the knob. The door opened as he checked for any new threats. "Looks clear…"

"Great and now the door opens." Chris said as he looked around. "Do you think that it was that person that got Trina killed?" He asked as he looked back at Rachel.

"Wouldn't doubt it." She said as she lifted the M60 and slung it around her shoulder. "Whoever that was have access to everything down here. They must be watching us, even right now."

Chris looked up and around. "Hey! If you can hear me because I know you see me you needle dick fuck! Why don't you come out like a man and try to kill us yourself instead of using these monsters?! You hear me?! You'll need more than that to kill Chris Jackson asshole!"

Suddenly the floor opened up near Rachel as everyone turned and looked. Slowly, cold mist poured out from the opening as a life sustaining tube came out with a horrifying monster in it. It was nearly eight feet tall with a pale ripped body with massive cracked patched of black on it's arms and shoulders that led down to it's hands. "…Oh shit…Okay! I was kidding!" Chris said as he backed up with Rachel. "He's not really going to…" The liquid that the monster sat in began to drain away slowly.

"What the fuck is that…?" Lorenzo said in a horrified aw as he saw the blue tube illuminate the room.

"I-I think…that's…a tyrant." Chris said as he backed up quickly. "We gotta go, now!" He turned and booked for the door. "Come on!" Rachel broke out as well as she fought through the pain in her leg. Lorenzo quickly followed as he closed the door behind him.

"You just had to open your big mouth?!" Rachel yelled out as they ran back to the elevator. "Ahh…" She seethed in pain as her leg gave out and she fell to the ground.

"You alright?!" Chris said as he helped her up to her feet.

"Yeah…My leg is killin' me though." She said as she looked down at the blood the seeped from the wound.

"You said we have to move, now we are stuck on this floor! There is no way out, but this elevator and we can't operate it!" Lorenzo said as he caught up.

"Unless we jump." Chris said as he looked at Rachel.

"You want to jump five floors to the bottom? Be my guest, I'll stay up here and make friends with your tyrant buddy back there."

Everyone froze as they heard the loud roar of the tyrant. "…Are you sure to don't want to jump?" Chris added. "Because I don't think he's looking to make friends."

"We are so fucked…" Lorenzo added as he looked back.

Suddenly it was like an explosion that blew out a wall further down the hall as everyone looked on in shock. The tyrant stood slowly, showing everything little detail of it's monstrous physique as the dust settled. It slowly looked over at the three and locked onto them. They were trapped and stuck with two options. To jump to their deaths down the elevator shaft, or try and hold their ground with the tyrant…This nightmare…was far from over…

_A/N: Finally! Thank you all for reading my RE stories and reviewing! You all keep me writing and a special thanks to Escape The Shadows for some well needed ideas! Thank god that I have to sit here at work for twelve hours which is a nine at night til nine in the morning job because it gives me time to work on my stories! _


	12. Separation, Desperation

Death slowly approached them with every ground moving step, it came closer and closer. Lorenzo knew it was their end unless someone came up with some ingenious plan to escape. He brought up his assault rifle to meet the enormous demon that gained ground slowly.

"Alright," Chris spoke up as he looked at the elevator doors. "I have an idea." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Anything wouldn't sound stupid right now." Lorenzo said as his finger rested on the trigger of his rifle.

"Rachel, open those doors and use the guide cables to slide down to the bottom." Chris looked at his hands and saw they were ungloved unlike Rachel and Lorenzo's. "I'll hold him, or at least try to." He took aim with his M-16 at the closing tyrant.

Rachel turned and quickly hooked her PDA into the elevator system again and opened the doors. She saw the guide cable that Chris was talking about and remembered her quick drop training from helicopters. She jumped and gripped the cable tightly and loosened her grip to start sliding as she heard the sound of M-16 gunfire. _"Don't die Chris…"_ She thought to herself as she slid into the darkness.

Lorenzo took a glance at Chris as he shouldered his rifle, if he may never see him again. Lorenzo jumped into the shaft, catching the cable and quickly following Rachel. He could only hope Chris could follow, but he knew he wouldn't. Chris had a reputation for heroics on pervious missions that got him medals and lots of lip from commanding officers, but in these desperate times, they needed heroes.

The rifle was steady in his hands as he opened up on the demon, but it continued forward with murderous intent. He looked back to see that his comrades were on their way to safety and now he needed to make sure they could get away as he looked to his right, down a darkened hall. He slowed up on his fire and moved toward the hall, keeping the tyrants attention. "Come on you ugly son of a…!" Chris fell on his ass, barely dodging the massive claws that ripped out a large chunk of concrete wall. His eyes looked at the damage and then back up at the towering giant in front of him. _"How…did it move that fast?!" _His mind raced as he scuffled to his feet and he broke out into a full run.

"Shit! Why did you have to be the hero Chris?!" He yelled at himself. "Because heroes give others hope asshole!" He answered himself as he turned the corner and saw an emergency lift. He ran up to it, but it was blocked by a metal gate. He quickly read the sign. "Activated in guard station or security clearance card?" He looked over as the tyrant slowly turned the corner. "Nah, shit!"

_xxxx_

Rachel finally made it to the bottom as she quickly looked around for a system link up, but couldn't. "Shit…" She cursed to herself as she pulled out her knife and started to unscrew a panel as Lorenzo landed next to her.

"Can you get the door open from in here?" He asked as he pulled out a small utility light and shined it on what she was doing.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to split some wires and do this shit the hard way."

They both stopped as they heard the sound of the elevators moving and Lorenzo looked up. "I hope that hard way is a fast way because the fucking elevator is coming down!"

"Fuck! Not now!" She yelled as she quickly peeled off the panel and started cutting wires. "Come on…service wiring to direct link…Shit!" She was rushing and it was making her task harder than it should be.

Lorenzo looked at Rachel. "Don't rush yourself, just take it easy and let it come to you. We are not going to die." He said as he tried to calm her down. Rushing and making a mistake in this situation could have them both seeing a gruesome end and it wasn't looking good as the doors weren't open and the elevator slowly approached downward toward them. They had about three more floors until a pancake death.

"Got it!" Rachel said as her PDA screen lit up showing the elevator access controls. She tried to stop the elevator. "I can't stop it! The emergency override is locked off!" She knew it was the person at the isolated computer that was doing this.

"Open the door!"

Rachel felt somewhat stupid of not thinking about that solution as she quickly opened the doors and cut the PDA loose. She and Lorenzo jumped to safety as the doors closed and the elevator landed. Lorenzo looked back and then at Rachel. "Fuck that was close…" He said breathlessly. "I don't ever want to do some crazy shit like that ever again in my life." Lorenzo stood and helped Rachel up.

_DING_

Their eyes shifted to the horrid sight of the elevator doors opening to a mass of undead that surged out of the elevator toward them. Rachel dropped to one knee and readied her M60 as Lorenzo unloaded into the large group of undead. He couldn't pull off simple headshots as they were moving too fast toward them. The hallway sounded like a thunderstorm as the M60 began to fire. The surge was cancelled out and thrown back as the 7.62 mm rounds tore through the crowd with ease.

Lorenzo began picking off any that were still moving or crawling toward them. It felt like an hour later, but only a minute had passed as Lorenzo plugged the final undead. The smell of human rot and gunpowder was sickening, but his stomach held as he had smelt this before. His eyes gazed into the elevator as he took cautious steps through the undead and into the elevator where he looked down. "Shit…" He cursed as his eyes gazed over the dismantled body of Trina. Most of her face was missing along with her neck that showed muscle and hanging pieces of flesh.

"What is it?" Rachel called out as she didn't take her aim off the laying undead.

"Trina." He said as he walked out and over the undead. "It ain't pretty." He walked back over to Rachel. "Got a map to this place on that PDA of yours?"

"Yeah, we have to cut through the aquarium if we are to get to the computer terminals." Rachel said as she winced in pain when shouldering her M60. "But they do have an infirmary down the hall here to the right." She said as she limped over to Lorenzo. "Let's patch ourselves up before we head any further. This place is huge, so we have a lot of ground to cover."

_xxxx_

Chris fell into the guard station and hit the hard floor as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at three undead guards that shuffled toward him, letting out soulless moans of hunger. "Fuck you…" He seethed as he reloaded his M-16 and dispatched them with quick headshots that sent brain matter all over the parallel walls. Chris quickly got up and searched for a switch, but couldn't find one. "Come on!" He knew the tyrant was close, but he didn't know how close so his time was very precious.

Chris looked around at the dead guards. "Or there is a key card of some sort on one of you!" He said as he patted down and checked the dead guards and finally found a black and silver security access card. "Alright now to get out of here…" Chris's head snapped up to the door.

_BOOM!_

Splintered wood and debris flew everywhere as the tyrant busted easily through the door. It stopped and scanned the area for any sign of life and found none. It roared in frustration as it couldn't find its prey and left the room to find it.

Chris watched from the safety of the ventilation shaft as the tyrant left the room. "Too close…" He said as he started to crawl through the vents, remembering every turn back to the service lift. "Now I know what a TV dinner feels like." His body could barely fit the tight shaft with his M-16 scraping the vent with every move he made forward. He didn't want to cause too much noise and get himself caught.

_Chhiiirrrriiip…_

Chris's heart skipped a beat as he heard the sound of a chimera. His mind raced back to when they retreated to his profane threats and rapid gunfire. _"They retreated into the vents…" _He was in their territory now and couldn't help but feel that death was closer than before. _"Shit Chris! Why didn't you think of that before?!"_ He quickly scuffled forward, not caring about the noise as he saw two shining eyes further ahead of him that greeted him with more chirping. "…Nah, shit…" He cursed as he pulled out his handgun.

He remembered his training well and one thing that he was told was to protect your ears when firing in small spaces. He never thought he would be in a situation that dealt with him doing so, but he guessed that the SEAL training was to prepare them for anything, besides viral outbreaks and demons from hell. All in all he knew that when he fired his gun that one, his position would be a given and two, his ears are going to hurt like hell.

_BANG!_

The shaft lit up like a strobe light as the 9mm fired into the chimera. It sounded like an S&W fifty caliber round going off right next to both ears. The shots after that weren't as bad, but he couldn't really hear much to begin with. He scuffled forward faster and turned a corner to meet more eyes. He fired as he crawled forward, but the Chimera bodies blocked the way. He pushed the slick slimy bodies forward, but didn't make much progress.

Chris suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg as he looked back to see a Chimera claw imbedded in his calf. "Fuck!" He yelled, but could hardly hear himself as he fired into the chimera, but another was trying to crawl over it's brethren with more right behind it.

_Click Click Click_

Chris's stomach churned at the sound of his empty handgun as he looked at the Chimera struggling to slip past the other. Chris heard other Chimera closing in behind the dead bodies ahead of him. "Oh I'm so fucked!" He yelled as he looked between the impending death that approached him. He could only image the damage they would do to him and if death would be quick, he could forget about painless.

Suddenly his vision was filled with light as he fell and hit the cold ground hard. The adrenaline pumping through him kept him on his toes as he looked around to see his new situation, but it was horrible. The tyrant had found him and Chimera surrounded him. Chris's hand touched his handgun as he other hand quickly grabbed a fresh clip. He reloaded as the Chimera rushed in, but caught accurate shots from Chris as he pulled out the claw from his calf.

He looked at the tyrant that was attacked by other chimera and was shocked that they would attack the tyrant as well. He didn't need a reason to why it happened, he just knew that it was a perfect opportunity to get away before the chimera were torn to shreds and he was next on the list.

Chris stood quickly and hightailed it back to the service lift. He fell and slid to the front of it and quickly stood, swiping the card as he breathed heavy. A green light flashed as the gate unlocked and rose. He pocketed the card and entered the lift, closing the gate behind him. He pressed the button for the lowest level and the lift slowly descended away from the horror above and into a new and unseen horror below.

He sighed in relief as he looked at the control panel that flashed. "Operations access?" It read as it flashed onto a new screen. "Braking controls?" Another screen popped up that took the breath right from him. "Brakes disengaged!?" His feet lifted from the ground and came back down as the lift caught speed. He held onto a support railing for his life. "Oh Christ! Oh…FUCK!!" He yelled as the lift crashed into the ground.

_xxxx_

Mario pulled out a pack of Newports and lit one up, taking a mind easing puff of the cigarette. Chad looked at him in surprise at the cigarette. "You smoke?" He asked as he sat up, feeling his energy come back to him.

"Only when I'm really nervous," Mario said as he took another puff. "My brother would always smoke these." He said as he looked at the green and white box. "He wasn't always calm, but he was always confident about everything and I keep wondering what he would do in my situation."

"He would smoke one of those and keep a smile on his face and some wise crack joke to keep one on mine." Chad said with a grin. "I'm guessing you always wonder what Rob would do in your situation."

"I do." Mario said as he looked at the ceiling. "I always looked up to him because; he always seemed to know what to do." He took another hit. "And they tell me that I've surpassed him in being a SEAL, but I don't feel that way. I feel far from that point right now as I think I will always."

"It's not about surpassing him, but finding your own way." Chad said as he looked at Laura. "You hanging in there?"

Laura perked up as she looked at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah…" She said as she looked back at the door. "I just want to go home and see my family, that's all."

"Home," Mario said with a cloud of smoke. He thought about Lena and how beautiful she was. "I've got a girl to marry." He said with a smile. "I've got a family to start."

Chad looked at him and looked away, thinking about Kirsten. He thought about how he and Mario were much alike, even though he didn't know it. Mario had lost his parents and brother, while Chad lost his closest friends that he considered family. He had a family to start as well.

The ground shook as if an explosion happened down the hall. Everyone looked at the door as Chad pulled up his M4 and made his way to the door quickly. He looked down the hall and meet the eyes of a angry tyrant. He saw that it saw him clearly, and took aim. "Laura! Mario!" He opened fired as Mario and Laura took a knee and fired at the tyrant.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Mario yelled as he saw the bullets had no effect.

"A tyrant, so that means keep firing!" Chad yelled as he dropped the spent clip and reloaded. He knew that small arms fire was useless, but they didn't' have any explosive ordinance. The last tyrant he dealt with was in Raccoon City and Rob had to sacrifice himself for the team. _"Would it happen to Mario?"_ He thought to himself as he glanced at Mario's determined face.

The tyrant didn't stop approaching as the bullets flattened on its hard shell like skin. Suddenly a merc stepped up to the team and looked at Chad. Chad eye meet with the mercs cold blue eyes that sent a shiver down his spine. "You know," He said as he looked at the tyrant. "Bullets are useless against this type of creature."

"You got a better idea, asshole?!" Mario snapped as he reloaded.

"Yes…" The merc said as he walked toward the tyrant. "As a matter of fact, I do." An evil grin crept on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?! Are you outta of your mind?!" Mario yelled as the merc blocked his field of view. "That thing is going to tear you to shreds!"

"It's another one of those special mercs." Chad said as he watched the merc. "What is his power now?"

"Mmmm…you look tasty. I haven't had tyrant in a longtime either…" The merc said with a sick smile as is teeth grew into razor sharp fangs. He rushed at the tyrant with inhuman speed and latched onto it, sinking his teeth deep into its neck. Blood sprayed everywhere as the tyrant struggled to keep the merc off of itself. The merc ripped out a large chunk of flesh and meat to expose the neck. The tyrant slumped against the wall as the merc tore into the neck once more.

Laura gagged as she turned her head from the gruesome scene. Mario and Chad stood in shock as the merc killed the tyrant with ease and stood away from the body. The mercs cold eyes met Chad's. "If you want to know who I am, I am Louis…" He wiped his blood stained mouth. "Louis Grande."

"So that's your power?" Chad said as he looked at Louis's teeth return to normal. "Eat any and every creature you see?" Chad took aim. "Doesn't matter really. Because I haven't seen one of you special that couldn't die from a bullet, besides your buddy Ricky."

"I can die from bullets." Louis said with a smile. "But eating is just the beginning of my powers." He said as veins popped out from his right arm. Spikes ripped through his hand and grew up his arm, stopping around his mid chest. Three claws were now his right hand as his skin hardened into a shell. "I can copy the DNA of any creature I eat…"

Laura and Mario looked on in shock as they saw Louis morph. "What the hell…? That isn't…possible." Laura said as she tried to comprehend what see just witnessed, but couldn't pull her mind together to do so.

Chad fired off a shot and watched as his bullet flattened on Louis's forehead and fell to the ground. "Oh fuck…" He knew that it was going to be another long battle, but this one didn't look good for him. He looked at Mario. "Take Laura and meet up with Rachel's group."

"What about you?!" Mario said as he looked at Chad.

"Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you to die!" Mario grew close to Chad the whole time they were together, finally seeing that he was a true leader.

Chad looked at him. "I would rather die and give you a chance to make it out then die with you fighting this thing. I aim to make sure you're not by my side when we finally see Rob again." He saw Mario's eyes change. "Go…"

Mario took a few moments to take a possible last look at Chad before he pulled Laura with him. Chad looked back at Louis and noticed that he reminded him of someone. "Do…I know you from somewhere?" Chad said as he changed his firing mode on the M4 onto the M-203 grenade launcher attachment that held a concussive round.

"No, not me, but I think you know my brother." Louis said with hate in his eyes. "Vincent Grande ring a bell to you? The mercenary that you left dead in Raccoon City."

Chad remembered the mercenary's face perfectly and looked at Louis. "Oh…him." Chad looked down with a smile. "You know…I'm going to make sure you see him." Chad said to the distaste of Louis. "I know you miss him, so I'll do you that favor."

Louis grinned. "Oh really? The same why you planned on killing that tyrant is the way you are going to end my life?" Louis glared at Chad. "I'd like to see you try."

_xxxx_

Mario hurried Laura onto the elevator and let the doors close behind them. He took a moment to catch his breath before radioing Rachel. "Rachel, do you read me?" He said as he waited for a response.

"_Loud and clear Matose, what's your status?"_

"Green, but Chad is fighting another one of those mercenaries…" He said as he looked at the frightened face of Laura.

"_Shit, alright well we are on the bottom level. We lost Trina right after we left you guys…she was eaten. Beware that there is a tyrant on the loose as well." _

"Great…" He said as he thought about Trina. "The merc that is fighting Chad ate the fucking thing and turned into it."

"_What? …Well…find a way down here to the lowest level, but don't use the elevators because someone is controlling them." _

Mario looked up at the control panel. "Shit…We're on one, but we'll get off…" He tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't respond. "…Oh shit. The doors aren't opening!"

"_Damnit! Mario, stay on your toes because some screwball will probably send you right into a trap!" _

"Right, I'll be alright. I'll try and make it to your location." He said as he kept pressing buttons, hoping for some type of response from the elevator, but wasn't given one.

"_And if you could, try and get a hold of Chris. We lost contact with him after he held off the tyrant while we got away… I fear the worst for him." _

Mario didn't want to hear that information. Chris was one of the toughest of the group, not to mention funny, but to hear that he could be dead hurt Mario's morale. "Roger that, Mario out." He looked at Laura. "Someone is controlling these elevators…"

"Damnit…" She cursed. "It never ends…"

"Nope…" Mario looked up as the elevator descended. "Alright Laura, I need you to keep your guard up." Mario said as he checked his clip, seeing that he had half a clip left. "We could run into anything." Mario lit up another cigarette. _"Where are you taking us, you bastard?" _

Soon the smell of shit came to their noses as the elevator came to a stop. "Jesus, it smells like ass!" Laura said as the doors opened and she caught a fresher, stronger whiff of pure shit. She gagged some as she stepped out with Mario and looked around. "Oh, this elevator controller is a real dickhead." She said as she looked around.

Mario's boot sunk into a pile of fresh shit. He looked down and stepped out of it. "Aw man…we're in the human waste treatment area…" He sighed. "Pretty much we are stuck in a huge leaking septic tank." He moved forward and found a map on the wall of the floor. "Infirmary…down the hall and to the right."

"Why do we need to head there?"

Mario looked back at her. "You should know that." He said as he looked down the hall. "I've got open wounds with quick patch ups. I bet that place has better equipment for treating wounds and keeping them disinfected in a place full of shit." Mario grinned. "I wouldn't be happy if I fell in a pile of shit, but I really wouldn't be happy if I die from pathogens getting into my wounds."

"Smart move." She said as she walked up next to him holding her nose shut. "Maybe we could find some kind of way to turn the ventilation on."

Mario thought of another problem they were facing. "Shit…Shit!" He cursed as he looked around.

"I know," Laura said. "It's everywhere."

"No ventilation." He said as he looked at her. "We don't have ventilation down here and there is a leak! Methane gas will build up and this place _will_ blow!"

"Either that, or we find a way out of here before that happens." She looked down the hall to see a couple of undead stumbling around with no destination. "Let's get to the infirmary, redo those wounds and get out of here."

Mario broke the situation down in his head and things weren't looking up for them. Rachel and Lorenzo were on their own and hopefully close to finding the failsafe. Chad was fighting a mercenary that he might not win against and Chris was lost somewhere in this god forbidden facility. Everything was breaking down and seemed to be getting worse by the second. The worst part about everything is…

It's still far from over…

_A/N: Thanks everyone again for the helpful reviews and still inspiration comes from Escape The Shadows and Wesker888! Two great authors, really! If you haven't done so, please check out Escape the Shadow's fic, Last Man Standing and Wesker888's Resident Evil: Another Side, Another Nightmare! Sweet stories that keep this one going! Thanks to all the fans that send emails, PMs and leave reviews! Until next time! _


	13. An Evil Deal

It was a bright and sunny day as Chris sat on the hood of his red Chevrolet Nova, smoking a cigarette as he waited for Mike. It had been a long day at school and he was glad it was Friday. He had a whole weekend to get smashed. Mike walked up with a smile as Chris tossed him a cigarette. "Bout time, slow ass!"

"Christy kept me dude, so stop your bitchin'!" Mike said as he leaned against the Nova. "Prom is next week and she is acting like it's our wedding day or something." He looked at Chris. "And you need to find yourself a girl as well man."

"I don't have time for chicks man!" Chris said as he looked at Mike. "I work at the car shop with my pop and work out so I can get into the Navy, which if you want to join me in going, you need to drop a few pounds."

"Don't worry about me man, I'll be alright." Mike said as he lit up the cigarette.

"Doesn't your wife not want you smoking anyways?"

"One, she's not my wife and two, I do what I want." Mike said as he blew out smoke.

_Mike!_

Mike quickly hid the cigarette as Christy hung out the window of her friend's car as it passed by. "Call me later, okay?!" She yelled with a smile and her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"I will!" He replied with a smile as Chris laughed at him.

"I thought the almighty Mike Hogan does what he wants?" Chris said as he looked at Mike.

Mike looked to make sure Christy couldn't see him and continued to smoke his cigarette. "I do…as I make sure she doesn't know."

"Oh now that is just priceless right there." Chris said as he finished his cigarette and discarded it. "Come on, let's get out of here…"

_xxxx_

Chris's eye fluttered open to a dim light above him. Was he dead? No…but he did take the fall of his life in the service elevator. _"That is right…"_ He thought to himself as his vision refocused everything into comprehensible shapes. _"That bastard shut off the breaks to this thing." _Now all he needed to do was find out where he was, but before that he needed to see if he was hurt. He sat up to feel a sharp pain in his chest and arm. His leg was burning, but that injury was a given from the chimera that attacked before. He felt his ear and saw he was missing his com, but discarded it as he didn't have time to really search for it.

He would have to patch himself up some kind of way as he pulled out his combat knife and took off his body armor and tactical vest. He cut through his long sleeve shirt to his beater and exposed the wound. His whole right arm was covered in blood and oil smears from the lift. He saw a piece of metal sticking out from his shoulder and felt it. It was a little bigger than an unfolded paperclip. He pulled it would, not feeling too much pain, but surprised at the length of the metal. It had to be about seven inches that was stuck in him.

He looked at his arm and saw a large gash lining down his arm to about his forearm. "Fuck me…" He cursed as he cut part of the long sleeve he was wearing and did a bang up patch job. He felt around himself and his fingers touched a piece of metal in his lower back that sent a shock of pain through him. "Ah…fucking great…" He cursed once more as he angrily pulled the metal out of the wound.

He stood to his feet and looked around. He should have died as he looked at all the large splintered and jagged edges of metal the jutted out from all angles. He could have easily bounced into one of them and died instantly or hopefully instantly. He looked at out and saw the ceiling slanted downward, meaning his first steps out were down stairs. He took his time to grab his smokes, but saw they had been crushed in the fall. "Oh, you motherfucker I swear you are going to pay for leaving me without cigarettes…" He said as he equipped his M-16.

He stepped out of the trashed lift and started walking down the stairs. "What the hell?" He said as he looked at water at the end of the stairs. "This shit isn't good." He said as he looked at the pitch black, murky waters. "Alright…easy does it."

He slowly stepped into the water and saw the view of the rest of the floor. It was flooded and the water wasn't even clean water. Stepped further down and made it to the floor. The water was waist high as he slowly sloshed forward. The halls were mostly darkened with few lights and some flickering. Papers and other debris floated around him as he moved forward.

"What the fuck are you doing Chris?" He said to himself. "You're walkin' blind up shit's creek without a paddle, that's what the fuck you're doing." He must have landed in the lowest part of where the service lift would take you which was probably either a sewage area and he hoped it wasn't, or main ventilation area where he could possibly find a way to hook back up with his team.

Suddenly he was pulled under the pitch black waters with something gripping his ankle and then sinking into it. The vile water rushed into his mouth as he gasped and coughed while trying to shake off the attacker. He aimed the M-16 and fired, but was only able to fire off two shots before it stop functioning. He resurfaced and coughed, as he tried to take in air. "Fuc…!" He couldn't finish his curse as was pulled under once more. He pulled out his combat knife and found the attackers head. He felt the blade punch into the unknown beings head and he pulled it out, finally returning to the surface completely soaked and coughing.

"Fuckin'…" He looked at the M-16 and pulled the clip out as he removed the bullet from the chamber and slammed the clip back in. He shook the gun to get the water out of it as the M-16 wasn't meant to be submerged in water and then fired. Misfire would probably be an issue, but he didn't really care as long as the gun fired still.

_xxxx_

Chad took aim at Louis's monstrous figure with his M4. "You think that will harm me?" Louis said with an evil grin. "Man's weapons cannot harm me now and neither can you Chad, so just give it up and I may grant you a quick death." Louis said as he stretched his claws, savoring the kill ahead of him.

"You know your friends all said the same thing." Chad grinned. "But look where they all are." Chad fired the concussive grenade and fell back as the powerful explosion rocked Louis and caught him off guard. Chad looked and saw Louis stumbling and trying to regain his focus as the concussive grenade served its purpose, but against a human, a direct shot like that would have turned a man into bubble gum, but Louis's hardened body was still in tact.

Louis tried to look up, but his head was spinning as he wasn't expecting a grenade and especially a concussive grenade at that. Sure his body was impervious to gunfire, but his head was still rocked from the powerful explosion, leaving him temporally incapacitated. Chad took the time to reload another grenade into the 203 chamber as he scrambled to his feet and down the hall. _"How do I kill this thing without an RPG?" _Chad thought to himself.

"Ahh…Winn…!" Louis roared as he stumbled toward Chad's last seen direction. "Come back here you little bitch!" He turned the hall and shot his body forward, clearing half the distance between him and Chad in a faction of a second. Louis lowered his shoulder and trucked Chad, hurling him forward into the hall at the end of the hall. Louis looked up to see Chad's body looking like a rag doll as it smacked the wall.

Chad felt pain shockwave throughout his body as he hit the hall with tremendous force and fell to the floor. The M4 laid next to him as his vision refocused onto it. _"How much shit do I have to go through before this is over?!" _Chad thought to himself as he grabbed up the M4 and took aim, switching back to the regular firing mode and unloading into Louis. The bullets pelted him, but fell flat to the floor as Louis laughed.

"Is that all you got?"

"Nope." Chad switched back to the M203 and fired, but Louis turned his body to dodge the grenade. He was shocked at the reaction time and speed of Louis's new form. Chad decided it was time to run before he was slaughtered as he scrambled once again and broke out as fast as he could toward the nearest elevator.

Louis turned the corner with a smile and saw Chad heading toward a silver elevator. "Where you goin' Chad? You won't make it far you know!" Louis knew he had Chad in the palm of his hands and could crush him at any moment, but the feeling was so invigorating to have the man that killed his brother, running for his life.

Chad slowed down as his body hit the elevator doors and he backed off to look at them. He tried to pry them open, but it was useless. "There's no way in fucking _hell _my luck is _this _bad!" He was utterly trapped with a tyrant behind him. _"A thinking tyrant at that." _"Alright Chad, come on! Think! …Think!" He yelled at himself as he looked back at Louis who was preparing to launch himself again. "This is it Chad…" He said as he felt the cold metal doors of the elevator. "What are you going to do?"

Kirsten's face came to mind as Chad felt sweat drip from his brow. He couldn't die here and leave her alone. No, he couldn't because he promised her that he would come back and they would start a beautiful family together. A family that Chad never had, but one that would make him happy.

Everything slowed down as Louis took off with one stride he covered half the distance to Chad and even in Chad's instinctive vision it was fast, but Chad timed it perfectly as he rolled out of the way to let Louis slam into the elevator doors. Chad stood to see Louis teetering over the edge and looking at Chad with horror in his eyes. "Who's the bitch now?" Chad said as he planted a solid kick into Louis's stomach, sending him down the pitch black elevator shaft. His victory was sealed as he heard the sounds of twisting metal and crashing below.

Chad turned with a sly grin on his face. "Chad Winn, two hundred and thirty eight. Umbrella, zero." He looked around for another elevator. "Shit, now I have to find a way to get to Mario and Laura." He checked his com and it was working. "Chad to Mario, do you read me?"

"_Five by five! You still alive?!" _

"Barely." Chad said as he started walking down the hall he came from. "Louis took a bit of a fall down the elevator shaft and I'm guessing he took out the elevator."

"_It's not like we needed it anyway, someone is controlling the damn thing." _

"Well, that's a nice thing to know. I'm guessing they control a lot of shit, because a tyrant doesn't just get loose." Chad said as he passed the armory and headed toward where the original tyrant came from. "I'm also guessing you guy's are somewhere you don't want to be."

"_Literally, we're in a shit hole right now, but you could join us, it'd be a fuckin' party down here." _

"I'll pass on that."

"_This is Norris to Chad, do you copy?" _

"Loud and clear Rachel, what's your status?"

"_Green and we are close to the objective. I know it. We're around the aquarium area and heading to the infirmary to patch up. We move out ASAP." _

"Roger that Rachel."

_xxxx_

The infirmary was spotless clean with everything they needed except anti-virus vaccinations, oddly enough since an outbreak had occurred here before the team arrived. _"Why wouldn't they have some type of safe guard to infection?" _Lorenzo strapped up his body armor and slipped on his vest. "So why the hell do they have an aquarium down here anyway?" He asked as he checked his weapons and ammo.

"To study the effects of the T-Virus on underwater life forms." Rachel replied as he finished bandaging up her leg. "I must say that they can be the worst creatures to go against." She shouldered the M60. "Pretty much the rule of thumb on this one is, if you see water, stay away…far away." She said as she looked at Lorenzo. She didn't pay too much attention to the training of the types of creatures as she knew in the end they would just tell them to hurl as many bullets at the thing as possible until it stops moving, but Kyo would have covered her on that. He was the analyst of creatures and situations, knowing better ways to conserve ammo and deal with them, but he was dead now.

"Right." He said as he loaded up is rifle. "Do you think Chris is still alive?" Lorenzo was worried about he fellow SEAL as he knew Chris to be a pretty tough son of a bitch, but being tough here only got you a horrid death as Lorenzo had seen time and time again.

"Probably not." She replied almost in a cold manner. The words almost broke Lorenzo's morale of the situation in whole. "That was a tyrant and Chris was only one person. It takes a lot to kill those things without an RPG, but forget about that. We still have a mission to do and you look ready so let's move out."

_xxxx_

Mario winced in pain as Laura wrapped an air tight sealing wrap around his lower torso and sealed the sides. "Everywhere we go smells like shit…" Mario said as he looked around at the infirmary. He had never been in a sewer or waste treatment plant before so for him to step in a place like this was a leap. "I would hate to be stationed down here to work."

"I don't think it was always like this." Laura said as she started patching up Mario's arm. "I'd really expect this place to be the cleanest, but you do have to realize there was a viral outbreak here. It's not like zombies mind being covered in defecation either being their own or someone else's."

"Simple search and rescue mission…turned to hell in a hand basket in two seconds." Mario sighed as he thought of his dead friends. "Jose and Mike are gone and I still can't believe it. It's like they will be up topside just waiting there for us." Mario's mind played back the sight of both Mike and Jose dying against his own will. "Now we lost Chris and have no idea where he could be and in a place like this…being alone is almost certain death."

Laura finished up wrapping Mario's arm. "I'm sure he can handle his own." She said, instilling confidence in Mario. "Now, how are we going to make it out of this place?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Hmm…good question." Mario said as he rubbed his chin in thought. Pretty much the situation came down to this; they were stuck in a waste treatment floor with the elevator out of commission and no ventilation. "Vents…We use the vents to get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan."

_xxxx_

Chris had sloshed his way into some type of control room with monitors and computers that held an unknown function to him, but the thing that amazed him was the thick glass that was showing nothing but reddish brown water. He looked around and realized that he was in a water filtering floor, but as it seems the filter is broken or off. Either way, the water wasn't getting clean and was uninhabitable for any underwater creature. He walked up few steps above the water to the control panel and looked at the switches and gauges. "So I wonder if I can get this filter working…"

Chris turned and aimed his M-16 at the murky waters as he thought he heard something that sounded like a frog. The waters seemed to threaten him as if hiding something to his eye, but allowing something else to watch him closely…ready to take his life as soon as his back was exposed. Chris turned back around and shouldered the M-16 as he tried to figure out the controls. Chris looked at glass closely as he tried to see what kind of possible life was in the water.

Suddenly his was face to face with a pale female face that pressed lifelessly up against the glass. "Shit!" He cursed as he fell on his ass as the body sunk slowly into the dark abyss. "I hate this place…" He stood up and heard a frog once more, but ignored it. "At least I know that frogs won't kill me like anything else will in this place."

Chris felt his body yanked into a dark, tight and moist place. He felt like a Popsicle in someone's mouth trying to be gulped, but something was holding him back. On the outside to which he didn't know of, was a frog like hunter trying to swallow him whole, but the M-16 rifle's barrel and butt stuck on the sides of the hunter's mouth keeping Chris from a slow death. Inside, Chris was struggling to find a way out of his unknown predicament as he couldn't breathe. The slimy surrounding moved and moved around him as if trying to swallow him.

He struggled to reach his blade and finally grasped it, pulling it out of the sheath, cutting into whatever was holding him. His tight space was already warm and moist, but after gashing it open he was drenched in a juicy substance that could only be blood. In his desperate cutting he realized that he was in something's mouth and halfway to its stomach. With this now known he cut more franticly as more and more blood surrounded him as if he were in a sea of it.

He felt whatever fall as his blade touched outside air, but as soon as he pulled the blade back, water rushed in. He only knew of his surroundings by feeling which was the most disgusting feeling ever, but still he had to escape, he had to survive. He cut the M-16 strap and then cut more and more, finally using his hands to rip open the wound. He pulled himself slowly into the water. He couldn't help, but think about feeling like a newborn child as he emerged from the tight wound.

Air flooded his lungs as he came up, falling onto the elevated platform he was standing on just a minute before his struggle with god knows whatever it was that tried to eat him. He took some time to gather his thoughts and try to shake off his umpteenth near death experience. He heard more frogs as he looked back seeing green frog headed bipedal creatures looking at him. Four of them in total that peered at him as if letting him have time to regroup. Chris reached down to his leg slowly and took out his handgun from the holster. "…Fuck."

_xxxx_

Chad landed a floor down from the one he was on before from the hole the tyrant left. The whole floor was a mess with pieces of Chimera and blood streaking the walls. He walked down the hall and stopped at a lab that he had a feeling he may find something in. He opened the door and found a living room sized room with four small cubical sections and a small lab area. He walked through and cleared the four cubical areas and the lab area, so the room had no potential threats.

He walked into a cubical and looked at some of the paper reports. One caught his eye as he picked it up.

_Middle Eastern desert substance potential in creating T-Virus chemical weapon brought to the attention of the board. Parties in New York City offering funding to this new project to enhance the infection time of the T-Virus, cutting all project times by three fourths. Muhsin Muhammad is to receive funding on containers to store and detonate this weapon as to also evade military suspicion until 'Cleansing' process is complete. After that, mercenary teams will be sent in to gather field data of effects. _

"T-Virus chemical weapon? Middle East? Jesus fucking Christ…Umbrella is working with terrorist." Chad checked his com. "Julia this is Winn, I have important documents stating that Middle Eastern terrorist are working with Umbrella on a T-Virus chemical weapon."

"_My god…Is there anything else?" _

"Yes, a Muhsin Muhammad. He is receiving payment from Umbrella to probably store these weapons and supply warheads for him."

"_He is connected with Al Qaeda with supplying roadside bombs and other explosive ordinance. The man is a ghost and is hard to find. Pretty much is only seen in videos that Al Qaeda send to us, but still he is a very…rous…an…We will…ch…ver any……actions…" _

"Julia…you're breaking up." Chad said as he only got back static. "Julia, respond…Chad to HQ…" He only heard feedback in his com and could only wonder what had happened. "What the hell is going on?"

"So must be…Chad Winn." A voice said behind Chad.

Chad froze and slowly turned to a black dressed man with slick blonde hair and black shades. "Afraid so and you are?" He asked as he inspected the person in front of him, thinking that it was another special merc.

"Albert Wesker." He responded with a grin. "I know all about you Mr. Winn. Your past with Raccoon City and other missions against Umbrella facilities in Brazil, South America, Alaska and Greenland. I must say that I am amazed that you are still alive, because it only takes one fatal blow to kill you." Wesker looked over at a cubical. "Even with your enhanced human abilities and some 'added' you still could die with ease, but you manage to survive everything thrown at you."

"Survival is one of my talents Al. If you know me so well, so should at least know that." Chad said as he held his M4. "And if I'm not mistaken, but you were part of the S.T.A.R.S. team back in Raccoon City two months before the outbreak. The Spencer Mansion incident that killed most of the S.T.A.R.S. including you on the debriefing report."

"Ancient history Mr. Winn, really. Everything in a man's past makes him who he is today and look at us both. We are the same in many ways, except we are on opposite sides." Wesker looked at him. "As you can see I am only armed with this…" He pulled out a .44 magnum. "And this is just in case something goes wrong were I'll need to use it. So I'm not here to kill you, but make you an offer."

"Listening."

"Join Umbrella."

Chad grinned. "Well I heard the benefits are really nice with a week paid vacation in any infested location full of zombies and romantic nights of horror and death. You know it sounds all good, but I'm alright on that. I'm guessing since I killed their best they had to offer, they want me on the team now?"

"How about that beautiful woman named Kirsten?" Wesker said as he pulled out a picture of her and grinned. Chad's face turned serious instantly. "She is so lovely…In everyway I'm guessing and we've been watching her…"

"If you dare lay a finger on her I will…"

"Hold on there Mr. Winn." Wesker chuckled. "No need to get hostile as I only wanted to come here to give you a little friendly company in this unfriendly place. All Umbrella really wants, is you to stop interfering with their plans. The United States Bio Countermeasure Service is nothing without you. Their operatives are rookies with no field experience and look at your team now. There are only two of you left and how long to you think Rachel will hold out?" Wesker tossed Kirsten's picture at Chad's feet. "Do this for her, because it would hurt even me to see such beauty go to waste Mr. Winn."

Chad's mind tried to figure out a way to possibly stall Wesker on the choice, but Wesker was quick witted and wouldn't be fooled easily. Save the love of his life or continue to save the world from Umbrella's demons and horrid nightmares and give up on Kirsten and his hopes of a family.


	14. Defeat?

Lorenzo took lead with his rifle as Rachel covered his six as they walked down a long corridor. His body still held up as he was lacking sleep, but that wasn't a problem until day three for a SEAL. All of the recon missions he had been on as he would lay in the same position for days on end hardened him to endure a lot. He still couldn't believe that whole team had been decimated in this nightmare that was suppose to be a simple search and rescue mission.

As usual, labs and other office rooms lined up down the hall, but they didn't need to head to them as their objective was beyond the large aquarium. Blood streaked the walls with splattered and hand prints. It was an eerie feeling as he scanned the hall with his rifle, feeling like something was out of place and when he got that feeling, something was bound to go wrong. "I don't like this Rachel." He said as he continued to peer down the hall toward the double doors.

"What do you mean? There is nothing to worry about until we see something to worry about." She replied as she kept her eyes peeled for any signs of danger. She felt her back bump into Lorenzo's as she looked at him. "Why'd you stop…?" She left it as a rhetorical question as she looked at a group of gamma hunters. Frog like hunters that are known for swallowing their prey whole and living it to suffer slowly as it is digested live.

"Okay, I'm worried now." Lorenzo asked in a horrid amazement as his aim lowered some for him to catch a better look. Their green skin was smooth and wet, letting light shimmer from it, almost mesmerizing Lorenzo. It reminded him of the other lizard monsters he first met when his team entered the facility.

Rachel took aim with her M60. "Same tactics, throw as many bullets at them until they stop moving." She said as one of the hunters leapt toward Lorenzo, but Lorenzo's aim was precise as a quick three round burst left the hunter to land on its face and slide to Lorenzo's feet.

The other four hunters rushed, but were caught in a hail of bullets from the M60 as Rachel dumped on them. Thick blood spurted every which direction as if the hunters were hit with lighting with the escorting sound of thunder from the M60. Blood painted the ceiling, walls and floor as the hunters dropped in a heap. Some twitched and finally came to a dead stop.

Lorenzo and Rachel stood there for a few seconds, making sure they weren't getting up. Rachel turned and checked their six and found nothing. "Clear." She called out as Lorenzo moved forward, catching a better view of the now dead frog like hunters.

"So can you please tell me, what the hell did I just kill?" Lorenzo asked as he continued forward, more cautious than before as he wouldn't want to be caught off guard by anything.

"Gamma Hunters. They are a different version of hunters, the green lizard things you probably saw before. They are made with frog DNA if I can remember correctly." Rachel replied as she looked at him. "But they aren't as dangerous as regular hunters, unless you're stuck alone with something like a pistol."

"Then you're fucked."

"Exactly."

_xxxx_

"I'm so fucked…" Chris said to himself as he slid himself back until his back touched the control table. His handgun changed aim from one hunter to another as the pack grew from four to six to eight. His heart was pumping hard as he knew that he couldn't survive a frontal assault from the frog monsters as one nearly ate him earlier. They packed the tiny opening for a doorway as they slowly moved forward, looking right at him.

Chris looked around for something to save him, but it was hopeless as there was nothing to find. All he had was his handgun…but maybe that was the thing to save him as he placed it under his chin; save him from a horrid and probably painful death. Sure, it was the cowards way out of life, but Chris wasn't about to find himself in something's stomach, just waiting to die. He took his few precious seconds to think about life and his family. His dog Sparky and his uncle Joe back in Ohio where he grew up. How he would run with Sparky through his uncles farmland and learn chords on his guitar under the star lit sky. All of that, just to get to this point of his life where it all ends…

"Mike…" He seethed out as he looked at the approaching hunters. "I…" His finger tensed up as sweat beaded on his forehead. "I…" This was it for him…it would soon be over. "I CAN'T DO IT!!" Chris jumped up and turned to the glass and took aim as the hunters made their move behind him. Chris fired four times and everything slowed down as he saw the glass crack, spider web and then shatter. Next thing he knew his back hit a wall, knocking the wind out of him which would prove to be nearly fatal as water rushed into his mouth.

Chris was drowning now, which was better than being eaten alive, but the bullet to the skull seemed like a better way out than this. Chris fought to keep his calm as he swam upward and finally reached the top and nailed his head on the ceiling. He only had two seconds to catch his breath and realize that he was washed all the way back down the hall from the control room. The water cut him off and left him in the murky water, but he could barely see the control room under the water as he had to swim for it.

He pushed against the flow of water, but he could swim like a fish as he glided through the water with ease. It was a long swim, but he finally made it into the control room and out of the open window he shot. He thanked his SEAL training for amphibious training for situations like this one and to think he was ready to give up on life altogether just a minute ago. He had see enough to have the right to off himself, but he would rather fight and see if he could make it out of this nightmare. But could he live with the memories of this horrid place? It would be something etched into his mind for the rest of his life.

His lungs held up well as he swam more, but felt something grab his leg and he looked back to see one of the gamma hunters trying to pull him back. He kicked and kicked, but couldn't escape its grasp as he looked forward and saw a large black figure moving toward him. He nearly shit himself as he saw that it was a shark that was moving toward him, ready for a fresh meal. The shark shot forward as Chris let himself be yanked back as he grabbed the hunter, surprising it momentarily and pushed off upward. Chris glanced down to see the hunter snatched up by the shark. He didn't know how he pulled that slick move off, but he didn't need a reason to survive as he swam toward the surface.

_xxxx_

"Well Mr. Winn?" Wesker said with an evil grin on his face as he looked at Chad who was stuck in his decision. Chad couldn't let Umbrella win, but he couldn't let Kirsten die…Save the world or the girl he loves? Thoughts of Kirsten filled his mind as he looked at her picture. Her soft voice and words soon followed the thoughts and rambling on in his head, making him think back to when he met her in Pittsburgh on her college visit. He thought about how much he loved her. His mind was made up…he pulled his M4 up to meet Wesker's face.

"Fuck Umbrella." Chad seethed as he fired, but to his surprise Wesker dodged and aimed the Dirty Harry at Chad and fired. Chad's instincts moved him to the side and stopped him as another accurate lead bullet missed, but the third one caught him clean in the shoulder. Chad yelped in pain as he turned with the impact and sprayed the M4, forcing Wesker to dive into one of the cubicles for cover. Chad stumbled as he tried to move his left arm up, but couldn't as blood trickled down to his finger tips.

"Bad choice Chad." Wesker said with a chuckle. "But a heroic one I must admit, but heroes die in the real world Chad. You're no better." Wesker popped up and fired at Chad once more, but Chad slipped out of the way and took cover behind a cubical.

Chad's shoulder was burning in pain as blood rushed from it and pooled around the ground. He looked at the wound and saw it had nailed at the joint. It would take awhile to heal, but awhile didn't help as he needed it now to save himself. He was practically a one armed man in a gunfight. Chad's vision slowed down once more as he pulled his head to the side, hearing the .44 bullet rip through the cubical wall and plug into the wall in front of him.

"You know Chad," Wesker called out. "I'll forget about that last choice and let you have another chance to redeem yourself as everyman should have a second chance in life." He aimed once more at the cubical Chad was behind. "What do you say Chad?"

"I've made my choice Wesker! Fuck you and Umbrella!" Chad yelled in pain as he tried to figure out a way to get himself out of this deadly situation. He moved again as another bullet came through the cubical. "Shit…" He seethed in pain as his shoulder grew worse by the second.

"Sad…" Wesker chuckled as he emptied out the .44 and reloaded it bullet by bullet. "We could have been partners and took over Umbrella." Wesker said with a smile. "You think I work for them? I work to get my way to the top." He called out. "Joined a rival company to bring them under and rejoin Umbrella to make my way to the top." Wesker finished reloading. "Do you really think I care for Umbrella or any company? I care for myself only Chad. The hell with politics and viruses and all that bullshit. Just give me power…that's all I want."

"Meaning even if I did join you, I would just be the gun to the side of Umbrella's head with your finger resting easy on the trigger." Chad called out. "I ain't a willing puppet you sick fuck." Chad jumped up and sprayed the M4 where Wesker was hiding, but Wesker had moved. Chad saw Wesker jump up from another position and take aim. Chad felt bullets rip his right, left thigh and stomach. He dropped instantly in pain as he tried to get back up, but his body wouldn't let him.

"Gotcha…" Wesker grinned as he walked over to Chad's body. Chad yelled in pain as he tried to force himself up to defend himself, but it was useless. Wesker took aim at Chad, but paused. "You know what?" He pushed the .44 hammer in. "I won't kill you." He said with an evil grin. "As a matter of fact, I hope you live to see Kirsten's lifeless eyes as we kill her."

"You mother fuck-AHHHH!!" Chad yelled in pain as he wanted to get at Wesker, but his body kept him down. "Kill me…" Chad seethed. "DO IT-AHH! Come on you son of a bitch…" Blood started to pool around Chad as his body relaxed some, a reflex to counter the immense amounts of pain he was experiencing. The pain was intense as he felt his body get cold chills.

"No…You'll heal from those wounds hopefully and be back on your feet. You make it out of here and find that Kirsten…is no longer with you and you could have just made a simple decision to save her life. You'll probably hate the word no and envy the word yes for the rest of your life until we take that from you." Wesker said as Chad's vision became blurry. His voice was echoing now. "I'll be seeing you Chad." Wesker called out as he walked away.

"Come…back…you…bastard…" Chad coughed violently as his stomach lit up with pain, pushing blood up and out of his mouth. He moaned in pain as tears came to his eyes. He couldn't do anything to save himself, everyone in the facility or even more importantly…Kirsten. "Kir…Oh god…No…" He sobbed in pain as he curled painfully into the fetal position as he was losing conciseness. "Please…let…me die…"

_Please…_

_xxxx_

"Great!" Laura said as she looked down the dark shaft. "It's a service shaft for electrical maintenance." She fell out of the hole as gunfire erupted behind her. She landed on the ground hard as she looked at Mario and then a face down body in a pile of defecation. She looked back up at Mario who made sure the zombie was truly dead.

Mario lowered his aim. "Eat shit and die again bitch." He looked at Laura. "Can we make it down?" Laura nodded. "Good, you head down first. I'll make sure nothing follows us out of this shit hole."

Laura climbed into the shaft and held onto the thick rubber electrical cables. "I hope this is a safe way down…" She didn't want to get fried by a live wire. The space was big enough for her to slide down, with her weapon shouldered. Mario quickly followed, but had a harder time getting in.

"Shit this is a tight spot…" He said as he adjusted himself to fit and slide down. "I hope this doesn't lead us right into a pack of those zombie people." He could only imagine coming out into a large crowd of flesh hungry dead. "Chad, we're headed down through a service shaft now. How you hangin'?" He said into his com, but didn't get a response. "…Chad do you copy?" He became worried as seconds passed with no answer. "Shit…"

"Chad's not responding?" Laura asked as she steadied herself.

"No…" Mario said in worry. "I hope he's alright." He couldn't really think of anything that could kill Chad at this point. He dodged bullets like they were nothing and took on danger without a hint of fear in him. If he was dead… _"No…you are not screwed…You know the mission. Finish it and get the hell out." _

_xxxx_

Lorenzo and Rachel walked through the double doors into a large domed room with a large circular pool of brownish red water. A catwalk was ahead of them that led right to the other side to their objective. Lorenzo looked around as he didn't see any threats. "Looks clear." He said as he moved forward toward the catwalk. He looked down at the pool and saw the water bubbling. "What the hell?"

Suddenly Chris came up from the water, taking in a deep breath of air. "Shit!" He cried out as he looked around for a way of escape, but couldn't find one. "Does this shit ever end!" He yelled in frustration.

"Holy shit…Chris!" Lorenzo called out as Rachel looked in disbelief he was alive. Chris actually survived a solo run in with a tyrant and god knows what else in this hell.

Chris looked up to see them. "Lorenzo! Quick! Find a way to get me outta here! NOW!" He yelled as he looked around for anymore threats. Time was against him as the longer he stayed in the water; the more likely he would become the shark's next meal.

Lorenzo looked around quickly and found a pile of rope. He quickly grabbed it and tossed it into the pool near Chris. "Grab on!" Lorenzo called out as he tied the rope around the safety rails of the pool. He watched as Chris swam to the rope and grabbed it. Lorenzo then started pulling Chris toward the wall and up out of the pool.

Chris looked down as everything seemed to slow down. He watched as the shark emerged from the water, coming closer and closer to him with it's jaws open. Fresh meat from the hunter still hung between its teeth, but it was ready for a new meal and it would be Chris, but Chris pulled himself up on the rope, barely dodging the jaws of the great white. Finally Chris reached the top where he flipped over the safety rail onto the hard floor. He took in deep breaths as he looked up at Rachel and Lorenzo.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Rachel said as she checked him for any serious injuries.

"I can't believe that I still am either: He replied with a small tired chuckle. "I'm tired of nearly dying. If I'm going to die…just do it now or let me fucking live already because this near death shit has got to go."

"Still the same ol' Chris." Lorenzo grinned as he helped him to his feet. "Glad to have you back soldier. We're almost home free on this one."

"But we ain't out the woods yet until I hear a fucking bomb ticking to blow this island off the face of the fucking earth because there shouldn't be a place like this in the world ever!" Chris said as he caught his breath. Adrenaline still pumped in his veins and didn't seem to stop. His life was on the line too many times in the course of two hours and he needed a break, but there was no rest for them. Rest was for the weak and sleep was for the dead, two things a SEAL isn't and two things they didn't make Chris. "Anybody got a smoke?"

"Nope."

"Fuck."

_xxxx_

_My name…_

_Eight three zero five one four six seven…Captain Chadwick Victoria Winn. Birth date, March twenty fourth, nineteen seventy three. Birth place, Pittsburgh, Pa. No parents or siblings. Graduating class, one oh six, hoorah. I joined the Navy, because my life had been going down hill…Heh, well I guess I could say it pretty much fell off a cliff. I didn't walk with my high school class and I was shot in the back four times. Nearly died, but I guess the man upstairs has his reasons for keeping me here. Didn't really see myself going to college and didn't have the money for it either. _

_The Navy…they had me in Japan on a boat for about two years after I cleared basic. It wasn't hell, but it was boring…I couldn't stand just sitting around and getting drunk, a different woman every night, it…it just wasn't me, you know? I was really close friends with my commanding officer, Officer John E. Myers. Good ol' Johnny…He told me about the SEALs and what they do. If I ever wanted to see some action, that was the place to go. _

_I guess this is where my story begins really…My first day at BUD/S…_

_November 27__th__, 1992_

The door swung open with force as men with flash lights came in screaming. Chad was torn from his bed by the hands as he woke up, hearing nothing but incoherent screaming telling him to get his clothes on and get outside. Chad quickly recovered to his feet with his mind rushing. They had been shown their living quarters the day before which were nice dorms all lined up in a complex with a courtyard for early morning roll call, but this wasn't roll call. This was everything _far _from roll call.

Chad quickly found his pants as his other roommate looked for his in the darkness of the room. They didn't have time to turn on the lights as the trainers kept yelling, but their demands were clear enough. Get up, get dressed and get out. Chad slipped a tight white shirt on that had his name on the front and looked around for his socks…but couldn't find any. _"Oh shit…" _He thought to himself. _"Did I bring my socks?!" _He looked and looked.

"You two ladies got sixty seconds to get outside, meaning I want you out in thirty!" One of the trainers ordered before storming out. Other trainers could be heard from the open door, waking up other trainees from their sleep in other dorms.

"Damnit!" Chad cursed as he looked around. "Uh..." He looked at his roommate. "Hey man, do you have a pair of socks I can borrow?" Chad asked as he grabbed up his boots.

"Yeah," The light skinned man tossed him a pair. "Keep em." He said as he went back to getting ready.

"Thanks!" Chad quickly slipped on the socks and his boots. He made it outside into the chilled morning which was pitch black. A few building lights illuminated the courtyard, but it was still dark. Chad's mind finally switched to the question of what time it was. "Damn…It must be early."

After all the trainees were out in the courtyard the trainers came out. "Look at all of you!" He yelled in disgust. "Your all out of place and unorganized…I want laps all around the complex! NOW DAMNIT!" Chad started to move with the other trainees into a run. "RUN YOU SACKS OF SHIT!" The trainer yelled once more.

The run was pretty silent when it came to talking as Chad could only hear heavy breathing and boots hitting the concrete. The air was cold as Chad's body was trying to shake off the sleep. His muscles screamed for him to stop, but he didn't want to be last in the group as he stayed near the front. It pays to win in BUD/S is what John told him before he went in. It is a competition as well as training and if you pull out in front of everybody, they take it easy on you.

The group came around once more and Chad was yanked to the side with half of the runners. He was confused as the trainer turned him around and yelled at him to run. "Wait…aren't they…" He tried to reason, but soon found that the only reason is their reason.

"I SAID MOVE YOUR ASS DIRT!" The trainer screamed in Chad's face and shoved him forward. Chad pretty much forgot about reason and just followed the order and ran with the rest of the group back the way they came. Once again Chad moved ahead of everyone, but the strain on his legs and lungs was starting to take toll. They completed three laps and Chad lead them all in within an hour.

Chad looked over as he caught his breath at a trainer scolding another trainee. "What is your name?!? The trainer yelled. He would have been right in his face if the man wasn't six foot eight.

"Tony Miller, sir." The large man said breathlessly as he was the most out of shape one of the class behind the Latino man who was on his hands and knees coughing, trying hard to get oxygen into his body.

"You have one of thee slowest sons of bitches I have ever seen! I'll be shocked to even see you make it through this week, better yet son I will make sure you have a steak dinner if you do make it through the end of this week!"

The trainees all lined up in order to their last names and were given numbers after told to do so. Chad found out two things in this process and that was that he was number eighty seven and there were eighty eight trainees in this class. "Alright!" One of the trainees yelled. "Eight men lines! Form up!" The trainees complied and got in formation. "Drop to push up positions!" The trainees followed the order. "Begin! Down!"

Chad came down and back up. "One!" He called out with the others.

"Down!"

Chad did another. "Two!"

The process lasted for five minutes. "Alright! Resting positions!" Ordered one of the trainees.

Chad's arms were killing him at this point. His stomach rested on the ground, but he would soon find out…that's not the way to pull ahead of everyone. "You!" One of the trainers called out, but Chad didn't think it was him. "Hey!" The trainer walked up next to Chad and kneeled down. "What's your name?"

"Chad…Winn sir." He seethed through the pain.

"Well Winn, either your back is straight of your ass is in the air!" He yelled. "Get with the fucking program Winn, because it looked like you don't want to be here!"

Chad pushed off the ground once more and pulled his feet in some, with his ass in the air. "Ahh…this doesn't feel…like a…resting…position…sir." Chad's arms were burning in pain and still there was no sign of dawn.

"Well you better get used to it son because this is only day one." The trainer stood to his feet. "You've got two weeks before hell week and you're lookin' like shit on the first day of the first week." He said as he walked over to another trainee and yelled at him. Chad felt like he was already in hell week once more as in the Navy they took it pretty hard on you, but this was ridiculous.

"On your backs!" Another trainer yelled as everyone did so. "Legs in the air for air walks! Ready? Begin!" Everyone moved their legs back and forth as if they were walking. "One, two, three!"

"One!" Everyone called out in pain.

"One, two, three!"

"Two!"

This exercise lasted for ten minutes and everyone rose to their feet on the order. Chad looked around at the painful faces of his class as many of them had sweat dripping from their brow. Chad's body was only pushed to the limit today, but he knew later it would be his mental state. They had two minutes of rest, in which Chad took in every second of and then they were at the dipping bars.

Chad's arms were burning with a painful numbness as he held himself up between the two bars, letting his legs hang. Every time he dipped down the pain grew worse and the trainers orders got louder. "Come on Winn! Don't give into the pain, adjust to it! If you can't do it perfect, adjust so you can continue!" One of the trainers yelled. Chad could see the sky starting to lighten up as dawn came around. It was almost a relief, but it was also his realization that there was still a whole day ahead of him of harsh training.

Finally breakfast came around as the trainees were given sometime to eat. The cafeteria was a decent size with everyone receiving a choice of French toast, regular toast, pancakes, hash browns or grits with two sides including bacon or sausage and eggs, with milk, orange juice, grape juice or apple juice to drink. Chad took his order or French toast, three sausages, scrambled eggs and glass of milk back to a table where he sat alone. The food was surprisingly good as he ate, feeling some of his lost energy come back to him.

Chad looked up at a Latino man who sat down across from him with a plate consisting of grits, bacon, scrambled eggs and orange juice. Chad continued to eat until the man spoke up. "What's your name homes?" He said with a strong Latino accent.

"Chad Winn." He said as he ate half a sausage. "And yours?" He asked as he looked up at the man.

"Roberto Matose." Rob replied as he hit up a Newport. "Fuckin' first day and I'm startin' to have doubts about this shit man." He said as he began to eat his sweet grits.

"Doubts already?" Chad said with a grin as he continued to eat.

"This runnin' shit is killin' me man." Rob said as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"If you keep smoking those cancer sticks then you won't make it."

"Fuck that, I ain't quittin' these for my life."

"If I'm ever around when you are about to die from lung cancer, I'll repeat those words right back to ya."

Chad and Rob looked over as a huge man sat next to Chad. Chad remembered him from the run as he came in right behind Rob. "How you hangin' there buddy?" Chad asked with a friendly smile. He caught a better look at him and was surprised to see he was better looking than most of the guys he had ever seen.

"I've been better." The man replied with a chuckle. "Name's Tony Miller." He stuck his large hand out and shook Chad's.

"Chad Winn."

"Sup homes, I'm Roberto Matose." Rob said as he took Tony's hand. "You a big motha fucka homes."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, so I guess it's not going to make it any easier on me being here. Running isn't my strong point."

Chad laughed as he looked at him. "But I'm guessing everything else is right?"

"Under that bulk is some serious muscle man." Rob said as he finished his eggs. "What do you think they have in store for us next?"

"Probably more running and more pushups." Tony chucked as he started eating. "I don't know if I can keep this shit up and it's only eight thirty in the morning."

"What did you join for?" Chad asked Tony.

Tony sat back in his chair. "Tired of the boring life I was living." He replied as he looked at Chad. "I have it made already. Swiss bank accounts with millions, a mansion on the coast of Sicily, everything I need pretty much."

Chad and Rob looked at each other in disbelief. "And you came to the fuckin' Navy?!" Rob said as he almost dropped his cigarette. "You are made homes and you call it boring?! Let me help you spend that shit! I tell you what man, I would have you lovin' life!"

"What do you do?" Chad asked.

"My father owned a import and trading company, but he passed two years ago, leaving me with the business. I let my younger brother take care of everything while I'm doing this." Tony replied as he continued to eat his food. "All I did was party, drink and fuck. So I decided that I had to change and why not try the military."

"I hear that." Chad said with a grin.

"So what about you man?" Tony asked as he looked at Rob. "Why you come here?"

Rob took another drag of his cigarette. "My parents died in a drive-by on my birthday leaving me to take care of my younger brother." Tony and Chad both instantly felt sorry for Rob. "I live out in L.A. and I didn't do that well in school. Hustlin' on the streets wouldn't get me far and I'd probably end up in jail or dead and both of those aren't helping me take care of my bro. So I came to the Navy, but needed more of a challenge." Rob chucked some. "And here I am, biting off more than I can chew."

"Well I'll help you chew it because I ain't letting you quit on me." Chad said as he looked at him and turned to Tony. "You either."

_xxxx_

_June 4__th__, 1996_

Chad sat with Rob and Tony in the small conference room as their CO left them to wait earlier. The mood was a sad one as their recent mission in South America went sour as their chopper was shot down before the mission started. They were hunted for a whole week and still managed to demo the weapon shipment they were supposed to, but lost their teammate David Bishoff as he was shot before extracting in a hot LZ. Chad suffered broken ribs and a fractured shoulder from a fall off a cliff. Rob suffered multiple gunshot wounds when covering Tony when extracting.

Chad was hurt the most as he was the leader of the team. He couldn't help, but blame himself as he did make a few mistakes and in training they told him that mistakes lead to death. They were right as Bishoff laid in a cold casing covered in the flag he swore to protect, sounding off to a twenty one gun salute, leaving behind a wife and two kids. Even though Chad was the leader, David still brought a mature leadership of his own to the group. The father figure that they needed, but now was gone. David was rolled back twice due to medical problems in BUD/S, but finally graduated with Chad's class and received medals of honor in the field on many occasions.

The door opened as Admiral Jacobs entered the room with an African American soldier. Everyone rose to attention instantly. "As you were soldiers." Jacobs said as he took a seat and watched them sit back down. "Now I know that you guys are hurting." Jacobs said as he looked at Chad. "Especially you Chad, but the best attack plans are worthless once the first shot is fired. You were stuck behind enemy lines, but still managed to survive and destroy your target. Something that few would have done, SEALs or not and we lost a good man, but that is the price that comes with this job." He looked into everyone's eyes. "He was more than a soldier to us. He was a brother and we will never forget him." Jacobs looked at the other soldier and back to the team. "This is Lieutenant Gregory Scott, expert sniper. He will be joining your team as of now and working with you on further missions. He's still wet behind the ears from BUD/S so go easy on him."

_xxxx_

_October 15__th__, 1998_

It was a dark and grey day as Chad stood with a bottle of whisky, looking at the military memorial for those lost in the Raccoon City incident. Ten names were on the Navy section, but three of those meant everything to Chad as tears streamed down his face. Even in his drunken state, he could remember everything he had experienced. He lifted up the bottle and took a few more chugs of the harsh alcohol. Flowers and other items lined the long black memorial.

"In times of war or uncertainty there is a special breed of warrior ready to answer our Nation's call. A common man with uncommon desire to succeed. Forged by adversity, he stands alongside America's finest special operations forces to serve his country, the American people, and protect their way of life. I am that man.

My Trident is a symbol of honor and heritage. Bestowed upon me by the heroes that have gone before, it embodies the trust of those I have sworn to protect. By wearing the Trident I accept the responsibility of my chosen profession and way of life. It is a privilege that I must earn every day.

My loyalty to Country and Team is beyond reproach. I humbly serve as a guardian to my fellow Americans always ready to defend those who are unable to defend themselves. I do not advertise the nature of my work, nor seek recognition for my actions. I voluntarily accept the inherent hazards of my profession, placing the welfare and security of others before my own.

I serve with honor on and off the battlefield. The ability to control my emotions and my actions, regardless of circumstance, sets me apart from other men. Uncompromising integrity is my standard. My character and honor are steadfast. My word is my bond.

We expect to lead and be led. In the absence of orders I will take charge, lead my teammates and accomplish the mission. I lead by example in all situations.

I will never quit. I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies. If knocked down, I will get back up, every time. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates and to accomplish our mission. I am never out of the fight.

We demand discipline. We expect innovation. The lives of my teammates and the success of our mission depend on me - my technical skill, tactical proficiency, and attention to detail. My training is never complete.

We train for war and fight to win. I stand ready to bring the full spectrum of combat power to bear in order to achieve my mission and the goals established by my country. The execution of my duties will be swift and violent when required yet guided by the very principles that I serve to defend.

Brave men have fought and died building the proud tradition and feared reputation that I am bound to uphold. In the worst of conditions, the legacy of my teammates steadies my resolve and silently guides my every deed. I will not fail."

He had spoken those words over and over in the past, but now they meant more to him than they ever did before. The SEAL creed that bonded him with his brethren who have fallen to protect this nation from the evils of the world was now the only thing that kept him bonded with his dead team. The military looked at them as not just heroes, but examples of legends. Other information of Umbrella was leaked out of Raccoon City, but the major stab in the heart rested in the information that Chad brought back. Still, through all the medals and awards, all the respect he was given by the whole nation…he still felt empty…

_Chad…_

_xxxx_

Chad's eyes opened slowly to a half empty half gallon of Canadian Club whisky. Everything was blurry, but he could see the pictures of Greg, Tony and Rob and an even older picture of Tony, Rob, David and himself. His head pounded as memories rushed in of the horrible mission went wrong in South America and then Raccoon City. He could hear near silent sobbing behind him. "Chad…" He heard as he slowly turned to see Kirsten's face.

"This is…all that you do…" She sobbed as she wiped her tear filled eyes. "You drink and drink…you cry and hardly sleep. You never want to talk about your problems…I was there too!" She looked away as she yelled, trying to calm herself down. "I'm just frustrated and sad to see you like this…You were so strong then and yet you break down now. I don't even feel like I know you anymore. Where's the Chad that would hold me at night and tell me he loves me? Where is he?"

Chad knew everything she was saying was right. Where was the Chad that would do that? Where was the Chad that was strong? "He…died…in Raccoon City with the rest of his team." He said as he looked back at the pictures of his team. His hand grabbed the bottle, but Kirsten snatched it and threw it to the side. The bottle shattered off of the wall as she wrapped her arms around Chad and held him tight and close.

"Damnit Chad…I love you! I fucking love you! Can't you just…open up?" She sobbed as she buried her face into his back. "Let them go…they wouldn't want you to be like this. They don't want you to be weak because they are gone." She felt Chad hold her hands close.

Tears streamed from Chad's eyes as he felt Kirsten's pain. He didn't know that he was hurting her as well, but she was stronger than him. She parted ways with the past and tried to bring him with her into the future, but Chad couldn't let go. He felt as if he could have done better. He could have made better choices, he could have saved his team. "I love you too Kir…"


	15. Winn's Comeback

_Raven Thornheart: Hey hey! Thank you everyone for the support, emails and reviews on this story! Special thanks to Escape The Shadows (And his brother who keeps me laughing my ass off) and Wesker888! VERY BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME KEEP THIS SHIT GOING! Well…enough with the thank yous and on to the story!_

_xxxx_

Lorenzo and Rachel doubled back with Chris to the infirmary to patch him up. They entered the familiar room to find that it was still empty. Chris laid on a bed as Rachel checked his wounds once more. "Jesus Chris…How the hell did you manage to escape?" She asked as she quickly grabbed a bottle of first aid spray.

"Chris." Lorenzo called out as Chris looked at him. Lorenzo tossed him a pack of cigarettes and went back to keeping an eye on things, not wanting to be caught off guard.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled one out of the pack, lit it and took a hit…Heaven. Chris relaxed instantly as he blew out the smoke. "I managed to hide in the vents from the Tyrant, but ran into those fuckin' chimera. Then the tyrant found me again, but the chimera attacked him, so I hauled ass outta there. I was able to find a guard access card as well." Chris pulled out the card. "I got on the service lift, but that asshole who controls the electronics around here took off the brakes." He took another puff. "Crashed into the bottom floor which I'm guessing is the filtering level for the aquarium out there. Then I was eaten by this frog like thing, but cut my way out of it. Still my luck didn't look up as more of the demon frogs came at me in which I only had my handgun at that time…"

"Wait, you only had your handgun against a ton of Gamma Hunters?" Rachel said in shock as she looked at him, stopping her bandaging.

"If that's what you wanna call the fuckers, I guess yeah."

"I guess that rule only applies to everyone else, but Chris here." Lorenzo chuckled.

"Well I was fucked at that point so I was thinking of offing myself with a simple bullet to the noggin', but then I had an idea. Shoot the observation window. It shattered and flooded the whole floor."

"You still could have drowned yourself." Rachel said as she continued bandaging Chris's wounds.

"Eaten alive by hunters or a bullet to the brain? I mean there weren't many options so I had to make due with what I had. I barely made it out of there as a fuckin' shark nearly ate me, thank you very much."

"Surely you can't be serious…" Lorenzo said as he looked at him.

"Oh I am serious…and don't call me Shirley." Chris grinned as he took another hit. "As soon as I get back to the States, I'm getting high. I'm going to buy a pound of herb and go wild, because I'm probably going to need therapy after this shit."

"Well you don't look too shook up now."

"When your life could've been taken in an instant, about ten times within a couple of hours…you start to get used to it."

Lorenzo's head turned to look at the door as everyone grew silent, hearing a banging noise. "Shit…" Lorenzo cursed as he put his hand on the door knob with his rifle ready to head out barrel first. It sounded like something coming from the ceiling on the other side of the door.

_xxxx_

Laura gave the panel a final good kick as it gave away, but she slipped and fell right out onto the hard ground. "Ow…" She said as she rubbed her back and Mario landed right in front of her. "We made it." She sighed in relief as it took them forever to reach the bottom.

Mario looked at her with a grin, but his attention snapped behind him to the door as he saw it crack open with a barrel sticking out. Mario jammed his foot into the side of the barrel, pinning it to the door frame. The door swung open as Mario placed his rifle right at the chin of Lorenzo. They stood still for about two seconds before realizing each other. Mario chuckled as he lowered his rifle and let Lorenzo's free. "You're lucky you're not one of those mercs."

"You're right about that." Lorenzo said with a small chuckle. He looked at the two and noticed Chad wasn't with them. "Where's Chad?"

"Don't know." Mario said as he thought about Chad. "I can't contact him. I hope something didn't happen to him." He said as he stood up with Laura. They entered the room and Mario's face lit up as he saw Chris. "Well look who we have here!"

"I knew he would be alright." Laura said with a smile.

"Barely." Chris said as he took another hit of his cigarette. "Chad ain't with ya?" Mario shook his head. "Shit…"

Lorenzo's nosed wrinkled up as he smelt Mario. "…You smell like shit."

Mario looked at him. "Well when you are stuck in a busted waste management floor…you would smell like shit."

Rachel finally finished bandaging. "Alright Chris, how are you feeling?"

Chris stood up and moved around some. "Better…yeah, much better." He said as he put out his cigarette. "Anybody got an extra gun I could get?" Laura tossed her M21 to Chris. "Nice…one of my favorites really." He caught the extra clips she tossed as well. He checked the sights and adjusted to the added weight.

"Right, well we move out. We head through the aquarium again and there is a storage area right after it." Rachel said as she looked at the map on her PDA. "Then there is a corridor that leads right to the computer terminal area. That is where our objective is. Once we get that bomb going, we need to high tail it out of here."

"What about the mercs? They probably are in the facility by now." Mario said as he brought worry to everyone but Rachel. "We can't fight our way through a hundred something mercs and expect to survive."

"Once they here the warnings for this place to blow, they'll haul ass out of here. This whole island won't be on the face of the earth anymore after that bomb goes off."

_xxxx_

Chad awoke to the sound of gunfire and shouting of orders as his vision came back slowly. He laid in a pool of his own blood with Kirsten's name quivering off his lips. His memories flashed in and out of his team and past. He sat up in pain as he reached into his cargo pants and pulled out his black case. "I can't let her die…" He seethed in pain. His wounds had healed some, but he was still hurt.

He slipped the needle into his arm and felt the cold liquid flow into his veins. His emotions were shot at this point. Nothing mattered to him anymore as he had to save the one he loved. His eyes dilated and widened to see the new surroundings, brightened and detailed. It was the rush that he needed, almost craved as an addiction. He jumped to his feet, the pain now just soreness as his heart raced.

His head turned to the door as two shotgun shots blew off the hinges and a powerful kick sent the door to the floor. Chad's vision slowed down as he saw the splinters fly past his face. It was a standard clearing formation as the shotgun man would take cover as another would rush in. Chad took aim and saw the first merc enter the room in his slowed perception. The merc's brain matter painted the wall behind him as a solid shot ripped through his skull.

The shotgun merc turned and stepped in to the room raising his shotgun. Chad commended the mercs skill with entering with finesse, as the merc would have probably killed someone who was only human, but unfortunately for him Chad wasn't quite human. Blood painted the next merc's visor as he tried shuffling in behind the shotgun merc who took a bullet through the jugular. The merc stopped in shock that he couldn't see, but tried to duck. A bullet ripped through his upper lip, through his gums and out the back of his head into the leg of the forth merc.

The wounded merc yelped in pain as he fell into the door frame. His head snapped to the side as a final bullet passed through his brain and sent his cavity credentials into the hallway, leaving him to fall lifelessly face first onto the ground with a sick wet thud.

It felt like two hours to dispatch four mercs, but it all happened in three seconds. Chad knew that more mercs awaited him outside of the room, so why keep them waiting? He stepped into the doorway to catch the eyes of two mercs down the hall. They stopped and took aim, but Chad fired off the 203 concussive grenade. He watched as it flew true, right into the forehead of the merc. With a sudden flash, the two mercs were piles of meat and bone.

He switched back to the rifles primary function as he stepped out into the hall and turned to see a squad of mercs stop, but they stopped dead as Chad fired from the hip. Their screams filled the hall with the sound of automatic fire. He walked forward after the mercs fell silent, just to hear more coming. He shouldered his M4 and walked toward a turn in the hall. A shotgun merc came right around the corner to face Chad, but wasn't quick enough to react as Chad side stepped the shotgun and pushed the barrel down as he pulled the butt up and away from the merc, flipping the shotgun around to face him. Chad fired the upside down shotgun right back into the merc's stomach, sending him to the floor quickly.

He gripped the pistol grip on the shotgun and cocked it as he stepped around the corner to see three more mercs. He fired once more into the nearest one's head. It was a disgusting sight as most of the man's head blew off and hit his comrade in the face. Chad cocked the shotgun again as he aimed low on the next merc who was about to fire his MP5, but he hit the floor hard as his leg was blown off at the knee cap. Chad ignored the screams of pain from the wounded merc and looked at the last one as he cocked the shotgun. The shocked merc was blown into the wall and he slid along it until crumbling to the floor. Chad cocked the shotgun one final time and sent a decapitating slug into the wounded mercs head.

Chad was a machine at this point. Death wasn't anything to hand out left and right as he made his way further down the hall. Suddenly out of the door next to him a merc popped out with a MP5 aimed at Chad, but the merc found himself on his back after a slick judo hip toss in which in the process had his gun striped from him. Chad turned as he pulled out his side arm with his free hand and aimed it at the downed merc while aiming the MP5 back into the door he came out, right at the rest of the merc squad.

Eight solid handgun rounds into the mercs chest laid him to rest quickly as Chad dispatched the three remaining teammates with the thirty rounds from the MP5. Chad dropped the SMG and stepped into the room with his handgun up and ready. Another squad of four aimed at him and fired, but Chad kept his sideways movement steady as they couldn't lead him enough to catch him. The bullets moved slowly in Chad's vision as took aim. Four simple shots painted the window behind the mercs a dark crimson as it shattered from another team of mercs on the other side.

Chad quickly kicked over a heavy metal table and took cover as bullet pelted the table and flew over head. Death was all around him, but all he could think about was Kirsten. He had to make it off the island to help her and nothing was going to stand in his way. His head turned to the door as another team tried to enter, but their point man fell to his face after taking a bullet to the knee cap from Chad. The merc behind him dropped from a head shot and the other two took cover. The point man tried aiming his rifle, but found a bullet in each eye for trying.

Chad dropped the spent handgun clip, reloaded and holstered it. He dumped the spent M4 clip and slammed in a fresh one as he looked at the doorway. The walls were pretty thin as he looked through the iron sights. He fired off five rounds through the wall and into one of the hidden merc's backs. He fell without a sound as the other took the mistake of trying to rush in. Chad's aim slightly adjusted and sent the merc into the afterlife with a quick burst of fire.

He was still pinned down with gunfire raining on his position. There had to be around twelve mercs firing at him at the time, but that wasn't a problem as he pulled over a dead merc that was next to him. As he thought he would find he found M67 fragment grenades. He took his time to load his last concussive 203 grenade into the launcher. He raised the rifle over the table in the general direction of the bullets and fired. He heard the explosion and the immediate cease of gunfire. Moans of pain came to his ears as he heard the mercs trying to regroup themselves, but there would be none of that as Chad pulled the pins on two frags and sent them flying out the window into the hall. He heard loud the screams of the doomed mercs before they faced a horrible fate.

_BOOM!_

Chad waited a few seconds before standing to take a look at the mess through the smoke and dust. He walked over to find the meat of once human beings with a few bodies that only had one or two limbs missing. Some were still alive with legs or arms missing as they groaned in pain. "Fuck em…" Chad cursed as he hopped out of the window and into the bloody and battered hallway. He turned in surprise to see a large thirty man squad of mercs all aiming right at him. Chad dove back into the lab as he barely dodged the hail of fire that came at him. He shuffled his way back to the table for cover as it served it's purpose as bullets pelted it.

"Shit…" He cursed. "How the hell do I get out of this one?" He asked himself as he wished he knew the answer. He didn't have a real plan to escape and pretty much made up everything as he went. His first plan was to just kill as many mercs as possible, but there are too many. It was a useless plan in the first place, but there wasn't much he could have done. He was trapped without a way out. "So now what?"

"_All units, fall back to the first floor! I repeat, fall back to the first floor! We have an unknown BOW topside and it's killing everyone! We need all the support we can get! Forget about clearing the facility and get your asses up…oh no…NOOOURK!" _

Chad looked at the mobile radio on the dead merc next to him. With those words the mercs ceased fire and hauled ass out of the area. Chad sighed in relief as he was saved by luck. He looked up and over the table to make sure the coast was clear and it was. Chad sat back down and checked his com. "Chad to Mario do you read me?"

"_It's about time! Where the hell have you been? We've been trying to raise you for sometime now!" _

"Ran into some trouble, but the bigger thing is that the mercs have entered the facility. They had to pull back to the first floor to hold out some unknown BOW."

"_Unknown BOW?" _Lorenzo chimed in. _"My team saw something earlier about an Angel Project."_

"_I'll hack into the system to find the files or any information on it and send it to your PDA Chad." _Rachel added.

Chad waited a few seconds and his PDA vibrated in his pocket as he pulled it out. His eyes widened as he looked at the reports and files. "She's a tyrant model, but with supernatural abilities…We cannot afford to run into this thing or it will murder us all."

"_Those mercs can handle it right?" _Mario asked in worry.

"Hell no…this…Angel is virtually indestructible." Chad stood to his feet. "Rachel, I need you to find those failsafe files ASAP before we run into this thing. I'll catch up with you guys so don't worry about me."

"_Roger that." _

_xxxx_

David Goldwin watched as his fellow merc was sliced in half at the waist by the blue female BOW. He had been in Umbrella for two years, but hasn't ever seen anything like this. He fired his AK-47 at the blue demon that slowly approached, but her hair would block every bullet that would've hit. He dropped the empty clip and slammed in a fresh one. "Fuck!" He yelled as he turned and retreated to cover. More mercs came with heavy fire power as tracers filled the dusk sky.

David looked on in awe as he watched the demon gracefully block the bullets. Nothing could stop her. RPG, 7.62mm, .50 cal, it was all useless against her. He had seen a tyrant dropped with ease against a platoon of mercs, but nothing like this. Men were cut in half, impaled, decapitated…gruesome deaths laid behind the demon and it wasn't stopping. David pulled a grenade from his grenade pouch. "Frag out!" He yelled in warning to his comrades as he pulled the pin and tossed it. Normally you'd keep your head down, but he had to see if he could do anything to it.

_BOOM!_

Debris and dirt flew into the air, but the bullets didn't stop. David didn't want them to as he wanted the damn thing to be ground meat, but his eyes widened when he saw that she made her hair into a body shield. "God damnit HQ! What the fuck are we dealing with here?! It's not dying!"

"_We don't have anything in the files about this kind of BOW!"_

"_RPG!" _An unseen merc called out as a rocket flew over David's head. He watched as the demons hair caught the rocket and tossed it right back at the mercs behind him. He felt the explosion as it pushed him up against the stone barricade he was ducking behind.

"Fall back!" David coughed as he rushed through the burning debris and torn bodies. He stumbled and fell until he reached the sally port tunnel that led to the facility. He dove over the barricade with the thin squad of mercs left. Everything had gone wrong since they landed. A team of highly trained soldiers attacked them after they captured a girl. After that the BOW attacked and ever since then he had been falling back, regrouping, fighting and falling back once more.

The .50 was spooled up as one of the mercs unloaded into the BOW. David watched in shock as she was like a tank that wouldn't die. The tracers flew every which way when they came near her and she continued to move forward. David picked up a MGL and loaded it with a frag load. _"Six frags…" _He thought to himself as he steadied the grenade launcher. _"This won't be enough…we need a nuke to kill this thing!"_ David fired all six shots, one after another and watched them all blocked.

Suddenly he was on his back after an explosion hit them. David felt a burning pain in his chest as his vision blurred. He looked around to see the last remaining mercs, torn to shreds by waves of blue. He looked up to see her…she was beautiful. Her face glistened and her hair danced as if it were on fire. She kneeled down to him and softly touched his face. David's pain eased as his mind was filled with her memories. He was surprised to see that she was once human…tortured and hurt. She held so much sadness…so much sorrow that a tear came to his eye.

"Make…it…painless…" David quivered as he looked into her blue eyes. She placed her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. David felt sleepy and relaxed. He was comfortable as if he were back in his bed with his wife at home. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Yuna opened her eyes and stood. Icy tears fell from her eyes as she saw all of the David's memories. His wife and two daughters living happily on their farm in the US, waiting for him to come home soon. Why did they have to fight? Why couldn't they just leave her to find the man she wanted dead the most…

She continued to press on forward…

_xxxx_

Rachel and Lorenzo took point as everyone moved back toward the aquarium. Mario looked at the regrouped team and felt better about traveling, but still he was unsure of survival. Two teams of five came into this mission with another squad of four. Now they were down to a five man team with Chad still somewhere in the facility. Mario checked his watch. "Eleven O' Clock." He called out.

"Long day." Chris replied as he scanned the area for threats. His eyes kept looking up at the vents as he knew chimera traveled through them and it would be deadly if they were attacked from above. "Can't wait til it's over."

They made it through the aquarium without a problem and into the large storage area. "Stay frosty." Lorenzo called out as he took aim all around him and above into the darkness of the ceiling. He had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

And damn does he hate when he's right…

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone turned and took aim at a large dust cloud after hearing something hard and heavy drop from the ceiling and with what they had seen while on the island, it probably wasn't friendly. Through the dust they could see the outline of a large human like figure and surprisingly enough they also heard laughing…

"Ahh…" The monster sighed as the dust settled. "I was hoping Chad was with you." Louis said with a sick grin as the dust completely settled. His body was smaller than before, but still it was rock hard. The claws weren't as big either, but still he was a deadly adversary.

"Holy shit…a talking tyrant?!" Chris said as he was aw struck.

"He's one of those special mercs. Killed and ate the tyrant me, Laura and Chad saw earlier and became just that." Mario knew that the situation was bad now. Even with five fully loaded team members, it would be difficult to handle Louis.

"Too bad that you all are going to die here…" Louis stopped as he saw one of the men step up with a look of shear determination on his face.

"Mario…" Lorenzo said as he faced the horrid monstrous figure of Louis. "Take everyone and move on. I'll take this."

"Oh this is grand!" Louis laughed in an inhuman tone. "Fine…I'll let your little buddies go, but as soon as I'm done with you…I'll be right there to kill the rest of them." Louis looked at Mario. "Expect to hear from me…soon."

"Lorenzo, this is nuts! I'm not going to let you do this!" Mario objected as he looked at Lorenzo.

"My team is dead." Lorenzo replied. "This mission was a search and rescue mission, but now it's a mission to destroy a viral outbreak that could endanger the world." The words hit Mario as he knew that Lorenzo wouldn't take no for an answer. "I won't let you guys down."

"Renzo…" Chris called out, but he knew that Lorenzo was stubborn. When his mind was set on something, he would pull through until it was finished. _"Or in this situation…until he was…"_ Chris thought to himself.

"Let's move." Rachel said as she walked out and past Louis without even glancing at him. She had been strong through the whole ordeal, but her eyes became teary as she knew that Lorenzo would only lose his life. She didn't want it to come to that, but if they could avoid the tyrant for a little longer, they could finish their mission and evacuate. The real question was…how long would Lorenzo hold out? Mario reluctantly followed, but he did anyways. Chris and Laura followed suit as Mario took one last glance at Lorenzo.

"Hmmm…Shall we begin?" Louis said with an evil smile.


End file.
